That's What Friends Are For
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Adventskalender-FF. Albus Potter hätte nie erwartet, dass der Junge, den er bei Madam Malkins getroffen hatte, Scorpius Malfoy war. Und noch weniger hätte er erwartet, dass er einmal sein bester Freund sein würde. Wie ist es dazu gekommen und was haben sie in den ersten Schuljahren erlebt? Hier könnt ihr es herausfinden.
1. Dezember: Bei Madam Malkins

**Inhalt:** Adventskalender-FF. Albus Potter hätte nie erwartet, dass der Junge, den er bei Madam Malkins getroffen hatte, Scorpius Malfoy war. Und noch weniger hätte er erwartet, dass er einmal sein bester Freund sein würde. Wie ist es dazu gekommen und was haben sie in den ersten Schuljahren erlebt? Hier könnt ihr es herausfinden.

 **Titel:** That's What Friends Are For

 **Autor:** ChrissiTine

 **Disclaimer:** Alle Potter- und Weasley-Kinder gehören J.K. Rowling, selbst wenn die meisten nur in Interviews erwähnt worden sind. Alle Ehepartner und Freunde der nächsten Generation sind allerdings meine eigenen Erfindungen. Der Titel der Geschichte kommt vom gleichnamigen Lied.

 **A/N:** Die FF gehört in mein 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum, kann aber auch separat gelesen werden.

Da ist er wieder, mein jährlicher Adventskalender. Und wieder befinden wir uns in meinem gewohnten Universum. Dieses Mal mache ich etwas, was ich seit Jahren schon nicht mehr gemacht habe, und poste eine Geschichte, bevor sie fertig ist. Aber es fehlen nur noch drei Kapitel und das (nicht ganz ernstzunehmende) Weihnachtskapitel ist schon fertig. Die Geschichte hat keinen durchgehenden Plot, weil mir dieses Jahr einfach nichts einfallen wollte, es sind eher kurze Augenblicke in den ersten Schuljahren.

Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich die ganzen Harry Potter-Bücher noch einmal gelesen und war faszinierter von der Familie Malfoy als beim vorigen Lesen, deshalb wollte ich mir die Beziehung von Scorpius und Al mal etwas näher anschauen. Sonst interessiere ich mich ja mehr für Scorpius und Rose, aber da sind die meisten Konflikte zwischen den Familien schon abgearbeitet, deshalb nehme ich mir dieses Mal einen etwas früheren Zeitraum vor. Rose wird nicht sehr viel vorkommen, sie interessiert sich für Scorpius erst in späteren Jahren. Aber ich kann mich erinnern, dass ihr bei früheren FFs immer gerne einen Abstecher nach Hogwarts gemacht habt, davon wird es dieses Mal viel geben.

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt, was ich dieses Jahr zu Stande gebracht habe, und schreibt mir ein paar Reviews, damit ich auch was von der Vorweihnachtszeit habe ;).

 **1\. Dezember: Bei Madam Malkins**

Nervös stieg Albus Severus Potter auf das Podest, das ihm eine Mitarbeiterin von Madam Malkins zugewiesen hatte. Er verhedderte sich in der schwarzen Stoffbahn, die sie über seine Schultern drapiert hatte und wäre auf die Nase gefallen, wenn er sich nicht an dem Jungen festgehalten hätte, der neben ihm stand.

„Danke … 'tschuldigung, tut mir Leid … das wollte ich nicht … alles in Ordnung?" Besorgt schaute er zu dem Jungen, der ihn schüchtern anlächelte.

„Schon okay, ist mir vorhin auch passiert", sagte er leichtfertig und sah auf seine zu lange Uniform herab. „Du warst in viel größerer Gefahr, haben dich die Nadeln gepiekt?" Er hielt seinen Ärmel hoch, an dem eine Menge Stecknadeln hastig den Ärmel absteckten. Einen Moment später flogen weitere Stecknadeln auch zu Al und machten sich an seiner Stoffbahn zu schaffen.

„Nee, das einzige, was mich in Gefahr bringt, ist meine eigene Dummheit", sagte Al schulterzuckend und erwiderte das Lächeln des Jungen. Die beiden schauten den Stecknadeln zu, die sich in Windeseile in den Stoff bohrten. „Kommst du auch neu nach Hogwarts?", fragte er dann neugierig. Er kannte kaum andere Kinder in seinem Alter, mit denen er nicht verwandt war. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er mit seinen Geschwistern, Cousinen und Cousins, auch wenn seine Eltern ihn in eine Muggelgrundschule geschickt hatten, weil sie keine Zeit gehabt hatten, ihn und seine Geschwister zu Hause zu unterrichten. Außerdem wollten sie, dass er Muggel als normale Menschen ansah und sich, wenn nötig, ohne größere Probleme in der Muggelwelt zurecht finden konnte. Wie seine Tante Hermine immer sagte, man wusste nie, wozu es gut war.

Auch in der Winkelgasse hatte er kaum andere Kinder getroffen, weil seine Mum ihn jetzt mitgenommen hatte, bevor die Hogwartsbriefe überhaupt verschickt worden waren, um den größten Ansturm zu vermeiden. So würden sie nur noch die Bücher besorgen müssen, die neu auf der Liste waren und die sein großer Bruder letztes Jahr nicht gebraucht hatte, was nicht viele sein konnten, da keiner der Lehrer gewechselt hatte.

Der andere nickte. „Ja. Mum wollte den riesen Ansturm vermeiden, deshalb krieg ich meine Uniform und meinen Zauberstab schon heute." Er griff unter die Stoffbahnen und zog ihn stolz heraus. „Elfeinhalb Zoll", sagte er ehrfürchtig und zeigte ihn Al, der den Zauberstab mit großen Augen anschaute. „Kastanie und ein Einhornhaar. Cool, oder?"

Al nickte. Er würde seinen Zauberstab erst kriegen, nachdem er seine Uniform hatte, weil Ollivander vorhin Mittagspause gemacht hatte und er konnte es kaum erwarten. Seit James seinen Zauberstab letztes Jahr bekommen hatte, konnte er es kaum erwarten, endlich auch einen zu haben, damit sein großer Bruder endlich damit aufhörte, ihm seinen supertollen Zauberstab unter die Nase zu reiben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie seine Mutter es mit sechs großen Brüdern ausgehalten hatte, die alle schon vor ihr nach Hogwarts gekommen waren.

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten", sagte er sehnsüchtig und starrte auf den Zauberstab. Was würde er damit alles machen können! Wahnsinn!

„Was glaubst du, in welches Haus du kommen wirst?", fragte der andere Junge nach einer Weile zögerlich.

Al zuckte mit den Schultern. Natürlich wollte er nach Gryffindor. Für Generationen war jeder Weasley in Gryffindor gewesen. Genau wie die Eltern seines Dads. Aber Percys Töchter Molly und Lucy waren nach Ravenclaw gekommen – obwohl Lucy die Letzte war, die Al nach Ravenclaw geschickt hätte. Aber andererseits war Luna Scamander auch eine Ravenclaw und das war Al schon immer merkwürdig vorgekommen.

Doch James hatte ihm diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, dass er bestimmt nach Slytherin kommen würde. Al war nicht bescheuert, er wusste, dass sein großer Bruder nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte, aber der Gedanke ließ ihn dennoch nicht los. Was, wenn er wirklich nach Slytherin kommen würde? Sicher, das Haus hatte nicht mehr diesen ganz miserablen Ruf, den es noch vor zwanzig Jahren gehabt hatte, aber dennoch … Slytherin. Wer wollte schon gerne nach Slytherin?

„Meine Familie war in Gryffindor, das wär nicht schlecht", sagte er schließlich leise. „Und du?"

Der Junge seufzte. „Meine Familie war in Slytherin." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wollen alle, dass ich dahin komme." Al schluckte. Wie gut, dass er seine Befürchtungen nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte. Man wusste nie, mit wem man es sich sonst verscherzte. Und es waren nun mal viele Todesser in Slytherin gewesen. „Es wäre wahrscheinlich nicht schlimm, aber … ich glaube ein anderes Haus wär mir lieber, ehrlich gesagt. Egal welches."

„Oh", sagte Al überrascht. Waren Familien nicht eher sehr stolz auf ihre Häuser? Bei den Weasleys und Gryffindor war es zumindest so. „Na vielleicht hast du ja Glück. Meine Cousinen sind auch woanders hingekommen."

Er nickte. „Ja, vielleicht." Er starrte auf die Stecknadeln an seinem Umhang. „Mein Großvater wäre stinksauer. Das wäre es wert."

Al grinste. „Dann viel Glück." Alles war möglich. Hoffentlich.

„Dir auch", erwiderte er. „In Gryffindor ist es bestimmt schön."

Al zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinen Eltern hat's gefallen. Aber Slytherin ist bestimmt auch ganz nett."

„Der Gemeinschaftsraum soll ganz cool sein. Aber Huffelpuff ist bei der Küche."

Al lachte. „Ja, das ist ein gutes Argument." Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. „Essen, so viel man will. Die Hauselfen sollen einem das Essen ja hinterherschmeißen, hat mein Onkel erzählt."

„Klasse. Hat er dir auch gesagt, wie du hinkommst?", fragte der Junge neugierig.

„Leider nicht", erwiderte Al. „Mein Bruder weiß es auch, aber bis der mir das verrät …" James würde ihm ständig unter die Nase reiben, dass er es wusste, aber er würde ihn wahrscheinlich erstmal irgendwelche bescheuerten Aufgaben erfüllen lassen, bevor er es ihm sagte. Glücklicherweise wusste Onkel Ron genau, wie es war, wenn man von seinen älteren Brüdern gequält wurde und hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Er würde es ihm noch sagen, bevor er nach Hogwarts kam, das hatte er ihm fest versprochen.

„Es muss schön sein, einen Bruder zu haben. Als Einzelkind ist es immer so langweilig", seufzte der blonde Junge.

„Jaah, schon. Meistens. Manchmal können sie auch nerven." So wie das eine Mal, als James aus Versehen Kürbissaft über Lilys selbstgemaltes Bild geschüttet hatte, das sie Dad zum Geburtstag hatte schenken wollen. Sie war so aufgebracht gewesen, dass sie ihren eigenen Kürbissaft James über den Kopf gekippt hatte. Sie hatten sich dann so laut gestritten, dass ihre Mutter ihnen allen verboten hatte, zum Finale der Holyhead Harpies und der Wimbourner Wespen zu kommen, die beide um den ersten Platz in der Liga gekämpft hatten. Al hatte sich wochenlang auf das Spiel gefreut und durfte nicht hingehen, obwohl er überhaupt nichts gemacht hatte! Manchmal hätte er seine Geschwister wirklich auf den Mond schießen können, verdammte Scheiße! „Naja, auch egal. Hast du schon eine Eule? Fast alle kriegen Eulen, hab ich gehört."

James hatte seine neue Eule immer um drei Uhr morgens in sein Zimmer geschickt, um ihn zu erschrecken, als er sie bekommen hatte. Al hatte ihm aus Rache Nasenblutnugat in seinen Schokoladenpudding gemischt.

Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab eine Katze gekriegt, schon letzte Woche. Aus dem Tierheim bei uns in der Nähe. Sie ist wirklich süß, pechschwarz mit weißen Pfoten. Sie heißt Cassandra, aber sie hört auch auf Cassie. Der letzte Besitzer hat leider immer mit Sachen nach ihr geworfen, deshalb ist sie noch etwas verschreckt, aber sie mag mich." Der Junge grinste. „Und sie hat Großvater gebissen, als er sie beleidigt hat, sie ist klasse."

„Klingt super", erwiderte Al begeistert. „Ich versuch Mum die ganze Zeit zu überreden, mir auch eine zu kaufen, ich glaub ich hab sie fast so weit." Er konnte sich Schuleulen ausleihen, wenn er Post verschicken wollte, sie hatten eine Familieneule und es gab auch immer noch die von James, wenn es wirklich wichtig war. Wenigstens bei den Haustieren wollte er nicht mit seinem Bruder konkurrieren und er fand Katzen absolut fantastisch, seit er einmal gesehen hatte, wie Professor McGonagall sich in eine verwandelt hatte.

„Wenn die euch zu teuer sein sollten, dann geht ins Tierheim. Die haben da eine Riesenauswahl und manche können wirklich ein Zuhause gebrauchen", empfahl der blonde Junge. „Sie wollten Cassie schon fast einschläfern, weil sie immer so gewalttätig gegenüber der anderen Katzen war, als Mum und ich sie gefunden haben." Er schaute Al traurig an. „Das ist doch schrecklich."

Al nickte. „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht." Sie hatten zwar genug Geld, aber das Tierheim klang nach keiner schlechten Lösung.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als eine von Madam Malkins Mitarbeiterinnen kam und dem anderen Jungen sagte, dass er fertig war. Er grinste Al zu, als er von dem Podium kletterte. „Wir sehen uns dann wohl in Hogwarts."

Al nickte und sah zu, wie der Junge zusammen mit einer schwarzhaarigen Frau den Laden verließ. Vielleicht würden sie ja im gleichen Haus landen. Das wäre nicht schlecht.

 **TBC...**


	2. Dezember: Der erste Abend

**2\. Dezember: Der erste Abend**

Scorpius Malfoy. Der Junge, mit dem Al sich so gut bei Madam Malkins verstanden hatte, war Scorpius Malfoy. Die Malfoys waren allesamt Todesser gewesen, und auch wenn sein Dad immer sagte, dass es weitaus schlimmere und fanatischere Todesser gegeben hatte, ließ Onkel Ron kein gutes Haar an der Familie und der war einer der gutmütigsten Menschen, die Al kannte. Er hatte sogar heute irgendetwas beim Zug gesagt, aber Al war so aufgeregt gewesen, dass er es gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Aber Al hatte keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken, denn im nächsten Moment rief Neville laut seinen Namen und Al ging mit wackeligen Knien auf den Sprechenden Hut zu. James zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu und Victoire, Louis und Dominique klatschten besonders laut.

„ _Ah, schon wieder ein Potter … und was für einer … entschlossen und mutig … klug … pfiffig … loyal bist du auch … ganz wie deine Eltern …"_ Al atmete erleichtert auf, dann würde er bestimmt nicht nach Slytherin kommen. „ _Ich weiß genau, in welches Haus du kommen wirst, und du wirst mich sehr bald verstehen, auch wenn du es jetzt noch nicht weißt … SLYTHERIN!"_

Die Halle war mucksmäuschenstill, als Al den Hut wieder absetzte und langsam zum Tisch der Slytherins schritt, die verhalten anfingen zu klatschen. Er konnte die geschockten Gesichter von James und seinen Cousinen sehen und Rose war mittlerweile leichenblass. Selbst Neville war kurz aus dem Konzept gebracht und verhaspelte sich, als er den nächsten Schüler aufrief.

Es war tatsächlich passiert. Das, wovor er sich so gefürchtet hatte, und das, obwohl sein Dad ihn vorhin noch getröstet hatte. Er war der erste Weasley, der überhaupt nach Slytherin kam. Hier war er ganz alleine, ohne Familie, ohne großen Bruder und er würde auch ohne Lily sein, die ohne Zweifel eine Gryffindor werden würde. Wie sollte er hier sieben Jahre überleben?

Al ließ sich missmutig neben Scorpius auf die Bank fallen und brachte ein gequältes Grinsen zustande, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Tut mir Leid für dich", flüsterte Scorpius ihm kaum hörbar zu.

„Ja, gleichfalls", murmelte er. Kein Wunder, dass Scorpius in ein anderes Haus hatte kommen wollen, als ein Malfoy. Er seufzte und bekam kaum mit, dass Rose nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde und die Halle erleichtert in laute Jubelrufe ausbrach, allen voran James.

Schöne Scheiße. Nicht mal das Festessen konnte ihn ablenken, oder der Blutige Baron, der zugegebenermaßen wirklich beeindruckend war, so deprimiert war er, dass er doch in Slytherin gelandet war. Sein Dad hatte ihm gesagt, der Hut würde auf ihn hören, der Hut würde seine Wünsche berücksichtigen … und jetzt? Jetzt war er mit einem Malfoy in Slytherin und seine ganze Familie war woanders.

„Dein Vater wird sehr stolz sein", sagte gerade einer der Vertrauensschüler zu Scorpius, der kaum merklich das Gesicht verzog und dann ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zwang, das genauso falsch zu sein schien wie Als Grinsen vorhin.

„Ja, sicher", erwiderte er und stopfte sich einen Hähnchenschenkel in den Mund. „Sowas von stolz. Großvater wird mir bestimmt einen neuen Besen schicken und über die Quidditchmannschaft reden und dass ich die Familie endlich stolz machen werde … super …" Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Willst du keinen neuen Besen?", fragte Al überrascht. Seiner war schon ein paar Jahre alt und er hätte liebend gerne einen neuen.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab fast jedes Jahr einen neuen gekriegt, da ist kaum ein Unterschied. Und Großvater hat angeboten, der Schule ein paar Besen zu spenden, damit ich ins Quidditchteam komme, so wie Dad, schließlich hab ich ja genug Talent und …"

„Wirklich?" Als Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass man so ins Team kam. Davon hatte ihm noch nie jemand was gesagt. Oder war das nur in Slytherin so? Dann würde er ja nie ins Team kommen, sein Dad würde ganz bestimmt nicht neue Besen für alle springen lassen.

„Ich hoffe bloß, er macht's nicht. Wie soll ich sonst wissen, ob ich's auch ohne Hilfe geschafft hätte? Ich muss Mum schreiben, dass sie ihm das ausreden soll." Er stach auf seine Erbsen ein, die ihm prompt vom Teller fielen. „Blödes Slytherin", murmelte er miesmutig.

„Ach komm schon, so schlimm ist es auch nicht", erwiderte Al schließlich bemüht aufmunternd. Scorpius' schlechte Laune war wirklich deprimierend. „Immerhin sind wir näher an der Küche dran als wenn wir in einem der Türme gelandet wären, das ist doch auch was."

Scorpius seufzte. „Jaah, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", sagte er ohne Überzeugung.

/-/

Die Erstklässler wurden so schnell von den Vertrauensschülern in ihren Schlafsaal gebracht, dass Al kaum Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich ordentlich umzuschauen. Und mit James und Rose hatte er auch nicht sprechen können, obwohl sein großer Bruder Anstalten gemacht hatte, durch die Halle zu sprinten, als das Essen beendet war.

Missmutig zog er seinen scharlachroten Schlafanzug an und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Sein Kater Mr Kittens strich um seine Beine und stupste ihn aufmunternd in die Wade.

„Hey, du hast doch eine Katze gekriegt!", sagte Scorpius begeistert. Er saß im Bett neben Al. Er trug einen silberfarbenen Schlafanzug, auf dem sich grüne Schlangen zusammenkringelten und hatte ein kleines schwarzes Fellknäul auf dem Schoß.

Al nickte. „Er ist schon ziemlich alt und keiner wollte ihn mehr haben." Seine Mum hatte ihm eigentlich ein Katzenbaby kaufen wollen, aber Al hatte gefragt, ob sie vorher nicht in ein Tierheim in der Nähe gehen konnten. Mr Kittens war bereits seit Jahren dort und die Pfleger hatten schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Sie hatten Al gewarnt, dass der Kater nicht mehr lange leben würde, aber das war doch umso mehr Grund, ihn noch nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Jeder sollte einmal Hogwarts gesehen haben. „Aber Mr Kittens ist ein ganz Lieber." Scorpius schnaubte. „Hey, ich hab ihm den Namen doch nicht gegeben!"

Scorpius biss sich auf die Lippe und grinste. „Ja, ich weiß. Trotzdem. Mr Kittens Potter. Klingt irgendwie komisch."

„Und Cassandra Malfoy klingt so viel besser?"

„Oh, glaub mir, ich würde lieber Cassandra heißen als Scorpius Hyperion", erwiderte Scorpius entrüstet.

Als Augen wurden groß und er fing an zu lachen. Einer von den anderen Jungen schaute ihn finster an und zog dann die Decke über den Kopf. „Scorpius Hyperion? Waren deine Eltern high als sie dich so genannt haben?"

„Muss wohl so gewesen sein", murmelte Scorpius kopfschüttelnd und kraulte Cassie hinter den Ohren. Das Fellknäul schnurrte hörbar. Mr Kittens beäugte sie interessiert. „Aber du musst gerade reden, Albus Severus."

Al verdrehte die Augen. „Meinem Dad war's wichtig, okay? Ich hätte mir auch was anderes ausgesucht. Mich nennt sowieso jeder Al." Er war kein großer Fan seines Vornamens, aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt und stellte sich neuen Leuten sowieso nur als Al vor. In der Muggelwelt kam er sehr gut damit durch. Und immerhin waren beide seiner Namensgeber Schulleiter von Hogwarts gewesen, vielleicht war das ja eine Motivation in seiner Berufswahl. „Meine Kinder kriegen auf jeden Fall normale Namen."

„Wem sagst du das", seufzte Scorpius. „Da hätten sie mich doch lieber Tom nennen sollen, nach dem dunklen Lord, wär immer noch besser gewesen. Der Name ist wenigstens normal."

„Und wenn sie dich Voldemort genannt hätten?"

„Dann hätten sie den Namen aus Angst wenigstens nie ausgesprochen. Hätte auch was gehabt", erwiderte Scorpius schulterzuckend und hechtete einen Moment später hinter seiner Katze her, die von seinem Bett gesprungen war und neugierig auf Al zu trottete. Sie sprang elegant auf seinen Schoß und stupste ihn mit dem Kopf in den Bauch. Überrascht strich Al über ihr pechschwarzes Fell und grinste, als Mr Kittens sich ohne Protest dazugesellte.

Scorpius grinste. „Sie scheint dich zu mögen. Sei froh, sie hat echt scharfe Krallen."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ich hab mich sehr gefreut! Entschudligt die Verspätung, ich hatte heute einen langen Tag und bin erst jetzt an den PC gekommen.

Gila: Rose kommt manchmal vor, aber meistens eher am Rande. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich weiter als bis zur dritten Klasse komme, also wird sie hier keine große Rolle spielen. Aber ich hab ja mehr als eine FF, in der sie und Scorpius die Hauptpersonen sind, ich hoffe, da ist das zu verschmerzen ;).


	3. Dezember: Frühstück

**3\. Dezember: Frühstück**

Am nächsten Morgen fanden sie ohne größere Probleme die Große Halle, was vor allem daran lag, dass Al seit Jahren ausführlich die Karte des Rummtreibers studiert hatte und die Gänge schon ziemlich gut kannte, auch wenn die Karte im Moment bei James war.

„Und die wollten doch tatsächlich wissen, welches Shampoo mein Dad benutzt, damit sein Haar so schön glänzt", erzählte Al gerade, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten. „Ich hab die Haare von meinem Dad noch nie glänzen sehen. Und ich hab keine Ahnung, was für Shampoo er hat, weil meine Eltern ein eigenes Bad haben."

„Und dann? Waren sie enttäuscht?"

Al schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich hab ihnen gesagt, er nimmt immer Piggys Pfirsichshampoo. Hoffentlich sind die Haare von denen wirklich rosa geworden." Dafür war das Shampoo berühmt. Und der Pfirsichduft war so intensiv, dass manche Benutzer sogar ohnmächtig geworden waren. Eine Frau war sogar mal mit Schädelbruch ins Mungos gekommen, weil sie sich bei ihrem Ohnmachtsanfall den Kopf am Badewannenrand aufgeschlagen hatte.

Scorpius schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Das hast du nicht." Er zog den Grießbrei zu sich heran, während Al nach einem Stapel Pfannkuchen griff.

„Natürlich. Wenn die so blöd sind und mich nach sowas fragen, dann müssen die auch mit so blöden Antworten rechnen. Als ob Dads Shampoo irgendwie besonders wäre. Hast du mal seine Haare gesehen? Die sind das blödeste an ihm." Al wusste, wovon er sprach, er hatte die selben verwuschelten Haare geerbt, die machten nie, was er wollte.

„Al!" Er schraubte schnell den Sirup zu und drehte sich um. James und Rose kamen durch die Große Halle auf ihn zugeeilt. Rose umarmte ihn fest, während James ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Rose besorgt. „Geht's dir gut, hast du gut geschlafen?"

Al blinzelte verwirrt und nickte. „Ja, natürlich. Die Betten sind echt bequem. Eure nicht?"

Rose nickte und lächelte gezwungen. „Doch natürlich. Aber das meinte ich nicht. Ich meine, bist du mit … mit dem Haus zufrieden? Du wolltest doch auch nach … ich meine … es … du …"

Al grinste aufmunternd und warf einen Blick zu Scorpius, der die Szene interessiert verfolgte. Er hielt einen Löffel Haferbrei in der Hand, von dem der Brei langsam heruntertropfte.

„Ehrlich gesagt ist es bisher gar nicht mal so schlecht", sagte er schließlich schulterzuckend und nickte Scorpius zu, auf dessen Gesicht ein Lächeln erschien.

Wie auf Kommando drehten James und Rose den Kopf und starrten Scorpius an.

„Malfoy, richtig?", fragte James skeptisch und musterte Als neuen Freund von oben bis unten. Scorpius nickte zögerlich. Sein Lächeln verschwand wieder.

„Scorpius, das sind mein Bruder James und meine Cousine Rose", beeilte sich Al, die beiden vorzustellen, bevor James noch mehr sagen konnte. Onkel Ron hatte ihnen alle möglichen Schauergeschichten erzählt und James hatte die noch viel länger gehört als er. Aber Scorpius war wirklich in Ordnung, ganz egal, was Onkel Ron sagte.

„Rose?", fragte Scorpius schließlich interessiert, nachdem niemand etwas gesagt hatte. „Du bist doch die Tochter von Hermine Granger, oder?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ihre Eltern sind Muggel, richtig?"

Rose schaute ihn misstrauisch an und James' Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt. Al sog scharf die Luft ein. Scorpius hatte so normal, so nett geklungen, er hatte Als ersten Abend in Slytherin so viel besser gemacht, als Al sich das jemals hätte vorstellen können. Wenn er jetzt die gleichen Vorurteile zum Besten geben würde, unter denen Tante Hermine und seine Großmutter gelitten hatten …

„Ja, wieso?", sagte Rose schließlich mit gefährlichem Unterton, den Scorpius gar nicht zu bemerken schien. Der richtete sich kerzengerade auf und schaute Rose begierig an.

„Habt ihr zuhause einen Fernseher? Kannst du mir sagen, wie die letzte Staffel von The Big Bang Theory ausgegangen ist? Und hast du den letzten Marvel-Film gesehen? Ich wollte unbedingt noch ins Kino aber mein Großvater war zu Besuch und da konnte ich natürlich nicht", Scorpius verdrehte die Augen, während alle anderen ihn sprachlos anstarrten. „Vielleicht kann ich das zu Weihnachten endlich nachholen, aber ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was passiert und ich bin nirgends ins Internet gekommen, weil meine Eltern das natürlich nicht haben und … was ist? Habt ihr doch keinen Fernseher?", fragte er enttäuscht, als Rose nicht antwortete, sondern nur mit offenem Mund dastand.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Doch, schon … aber Comic-Verfilmungen haben mich nicht so interessiert, da müsstest du meinen Bruder fragen, der hat glaub ich alles gesehen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Scorpius begeistert und sah sich um. „Wo ist er?"

„Noch zu Hause, er kommt erst in zwei Jahren her. Aber ich könnte ihm schreiben?", schlug sie unsicher vor.

„Vielleicht weiß Lucy ja mehr." Die schaute gern Fernsehen, soweit sich Al erinnern konnte. „Oder ein anderer Muggelstämmiger hier, irgendwer muss doch Bescheid wissen."

Rose nickte. „In meinem Schlafsaal ist ein Mädchen, das hat sich eine halbe Stunde nicht mehr eingekriegt, als sie gehört hat, dass es hier kein WiFi gibt und ihr iPhone nicht funktioniert." Rose verdrehte die Augen und James schaute verwirrt zu Al, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Die Worte sagten ihm zwar vage etwas, aber so sehr hatte er sich nie für das Muggelzeug interessiert.

Scorpius schaute tatsächlich enttäuscht aus. „Kein WiFi?", murmelte er deprimiert. „Schade, dann muss ich ja wirklich bis Weihnachten warten. Ich hatte gehofft, jemand hat die DVDs, aber der Fette Mönch hat gesagt, dass es hier keinen Strom gibt und Elektrogeräte nicht funktionieren." Al und James musterten Scorpius verwirrt, doch auf Roses Gesicht war ein verständnisvolles Lächeln erschienen.

James fing plötzlich an zu lachen und schlug Scorpius freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Du bist schon in Ordnung, Malfoy", sagte er gut gelaunt.

„Danke?", erwiderte Scorpius verwirrt.

„Pass gut auf meinen kleinen Bruder auf."

„Hey!", erwiderte Al entrüstet. Auf ihn musste niemand aufpassen!

Aber Scorpius nickte nur ernst und sah James und Rose nach, die zufrieden zum Gryffindortisch gingen.

„Wow, du bist wirklich kein typischer Malfoy, oder?", fragte Al schließlich grinsend und wandte sich wieder seinen Pfannkuchen zu, die vom Sirup mittlerweile durchweicht worden waren.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern, aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich eine Erstklässlerin, die ihnen gegenüber saß, über den Tisch gebeugt und schaute Scorpius grinsend an. „Hast du vorhin The Big Bang Theory erwähnt? Die Jungs haben in der letzten Folge einen positiven Schwangerschaftstest im Mülleimer gefunden, aber keiner weiß, wem er gehört."

„Nein!", rief Scorpius entsetzt und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Auf die Muggelseite dieser FF bin ich durch tumblr gekommen, wo in einigen Posts Überlegungen angestellt worden sind, wie verzweifelt die Muggelstämmigen dieser Generation ohne Internet sein müssen und meine Erfahrungen im Ausland, wenn ich kein's hatte, decken sich damit, deshalb dachte ich, das wäre eine nette Anekdote über die heutige technische Seite in Hogwarts.


	4. Dezember: Tee bei Hagrid

**4\. Dezember: Tee bei Hagrid**

„Und du bist sicher, dass er nichts dagegen hat?", fragte Scorpius unsicher, als er Al über die Ländereien folgte.

Al winkte ab. „Ganz sicher. Hagrid ist ein großer Teddybär, der freut sich über jeden Besuch. Und er hat uns zum Tee eingeladen."

„Du meinst er hat deine Familie zum Tee eingeladen, nicht mich. Ich will mich wirklich nicht aufdrängen."

„Ach Quatsch, du drängst dich doch nicht auf. Unsere Freunde sind Hagrids Freunde. Sei nur vorsichtig bei dem Essen, dass er dir anbietet." Die Kekse, die Hagrid ihnen mitgebracht hatte, hatten sie immer dezent in den Topfpflanzen verschwinden lassen.

„Aber meine Familie war nicht gerade nett-", setzte Scorpius zweifelnd an, doch Al ignorierte ihn einfach und marschierte zielsicher auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Scorpius war manchmal ein bisschen zu vorsichtig. Und Hagrid hatte mit absoluter Sicherheit nichts dagegen. Er war der gutmütigste Mensch, den Al kannte. Er würde Scorpius seine Familie bestimmt nicht vorwerfen, so wie manch andere das in der Schule taten.

„Al!" Scorpius folgte ihm schnellen Schrittes, doch bevor er noch weiter protestieren konnte, klopfte Al schon an die Tür, die einen Moment später aufgerissen wurde. Al hatte Glück, dass Scorpius direkt hinter ihm stand, sonst hätte Hagrids Hund Wuffy ihn beinahe umgerissen.

„Woah, vorsicht, Wuffy!", sagte Hagrid mit breitem Grinsen und riss den Saurüden zurück. „Wir wollen sie doch nich gleich am Anfang verschrecken, nich?" Er schlug Al auf die Schulter und warf ihn damit beinahe selbst um. „Albus, wie schön, dass du vorbei kommst. Ich hab den Tee schon aufgesetzt. Wo ist Rosie?"

„Sie wollte noch ihre Hausaufgaben machen und etwas später kommen." Rose war so begeistert vom Unterricht gewesen, dass sie bereits am allerersten Tag mit ihren Aufsätzen angefangen hatte und für Recherchen schon mehrere Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte. Al konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln, aber so war seine Cousine eben.

„Und James?"

„Quidditchauswahlspiele." Einer von Gryffindors Jägern hatte letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht und James nutzte natürlich jede Chance, um in die Mannschaft zu kommen. Um James' Ego Willen wäre es Al lieber, wenn sein großer Bruder nicht erfolgreich wäre, aber er war gut und hatte eine reelle Chance. „Vielleicht kommt er später noch."

„Dafür hast du Ersatz mitgebracht", erwiderte Hagrid und grinste Scorpius zu.

„Oh ja, das ist mein Freund Scorpius."

„Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Scorpius vorsichtig.

„Malfoy, richtig?", erwiderte Hagrid und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Du bist deinem Dad wie aus'm Gesicht geschnitten. Is' richtig unheimlich mit euch beiden, so wie ihr ausschaut wie eure Dads. Kann mich nich erinnern, dass die beiden jemals so friedlich in einem Raum waren, nich?" Al schaute Scorpius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was hab ich dir gesagt?", flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Na dann kommt mal rein, was? Nich, dass der Tee kalt wird. Kekse hab ich auch da, aber lasst was übrig für James und Rosie."

„Wir werden's versuchen", erwiderte Al grinsend und schloss die Tür.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie Hagrid ausführlich von ihrer ersten Woche erzählt und ihren Gemeinschaftsraum beschrieben, da Hagrid noch nie bei den Slytherins gewesen war. Scorpius war anfangs etwas zurückhaltend gewesen, aber Hagrids gutmütiges Wesen hatte alle Wogen geglättet.

„Wie geht's deiner Mum?", fragte Hagrid Scorpius schließlich neugierig, während Al versuchte, den harten Keks im Tee etwas aufzuweichen. Er hatte nur sehr mäßigen Erfolg.

„Meiner Mum?", fragte Scorpius überrascht.

„Astoria Greengrass, richtig?" Scorpius nickte langsam und leicht verwirrt. „Sie war eine meiner besten Schülerinnen. Hat sogar ihren UTZ bei mir gemacht, das machen wenige. Weiß immer noch nich, wieso. Meine Hippogreifs haben sie geliebt. War'n richtig traurig, als sie ihren Abschluss gemacht hat. Hat sie irgendwas mit magischen Geschöpfen gemacht? Sie hat wirklich 'n gutes Händchen."

„Äh, ich glaube nicht", antwortete Scorpius perplex. „Meine Familie hat ziemlich viel Geld, da muss niemand wirklich arbeiten. Aber seit wir meine Katze aus dem Tierheim geholt haben, arbeitet sie da manchmal ehrenamtlich."

„Wirklich? Was ham die denn da so für Tiere?", erkundigte Hagrid sich interessiert. „Gibt's da auch Drachen? Ich hab keinen mehr gesehen, seit ich Norberta vor zwei Jahren besucht hab. Oder irgendwelche Hippogreifs? Teufelskralle is' so einsam, ich dacht, ich such ihm 'ne Freundin. Und es gibt nich viele Herden, die sich auseinanderreißen lassen."

Scorpius starrte Hagrid mit großen Augen an. „Das ist ein Muggeltierheim, die haben da nur Katzen, Hunde und Vögel. Und ein paar Hamster."

„Oh", erwiderte Hagrid enttäuscht. „Schade. Naja, grüß sie wenigstens von mir, wenn du ihr mal wieder schreibst, ja? Sie war so ein liebes Mädchen. Dein Dad hatte ja nich so das Händchen für meine Tiere. Wenn er auf mich gehört hätte, dann hätt Seidenschnabel ihn nich angegriffen, aber es kann ja nich jeder in allem gut sein, nich wahr? Manche haben einfach nich das richtige Gemüt, da war'n deine Eltern schon 'n bisschen begabter, Al." Er lächelte versonnen. „Aber deine Mutter, die war wirklich was Besonderes."

Scorpius nickte mit offenem Mund und starrte Hagrid nur sprachlos an, während Hagrid sich glücklich an die besten Momente erinnerte. „Ich fand's richtig schade, dass sie erst zu mir kam, nachdem ich die Köter nich mehr hatte. Wenn jemand gewusst hätte, wie man die anzupacken hat, dann deine Mutter. Und für die Thestrale hatte sie immer 'nen sechsten Sinn, obwohl sie sie gar nich sehen konnte. Und Angst hatte sie nie, auch wenn ihr das keiner übel genommen hätte." Er grinste. „Aber sie muss schon 'n bisschen furchtlos sein, um's mit deinem Großvater aufnehmen zu können. Der war nie 'n einfacher Charakter." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das stimmt", murmelte Scorpius und lächelte Hagrid dankbar an. Al konnte sich vorstellen, dass Scorpius selten viel Gutes über seine Mutter hörte und hier an der Schule überschattete der Familienname Malfoy alles andere. Aber Hagrid war noch nie vorhersehbar gewesen und wenn jemand das Gute in anderen Menschen sehen konnte, dann war er es.

Es klopfte an die Tür und einen Moment später steckte Rose den Kopf hinein. „Hagrid, entschuldige, dass ich so spät komme, aber ich wollte meinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig kriegen und hab die Zeit vergessen."

„Macht doch nichts, wir ham dir ein paar Kekse aufgehoben", erwiderte Hagrid gut gelaunt und stand auf. Rose konnte ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht gerade noch verbergen, bevor Hagrid sie umarmte. „Du trittst ja wirklich sofort in die Fußstapfen deiner Mum, was? Die konnte alle Bücher schon auswendig, bevor sie überhaupt hergekommen is."

„Ich brauch gute Noten, wenn ich Heilerin werden will und Mum hat gesagt, dass vieles aus der ersten Klasse entscheidend bei den ZAG-Prüfungen ist", meinte Rose schulterzuckend und setzte sich neben Al. Sie nickte Scorpius zu und nahm sich einen Keks, den sie unauffällig zerbrach und eine Hälfte unter ihrem Umhang verschwinden ließ. Scorpius schaute sie beeindruckt an. Er hatte es geschafft, zwei davon herunterzuwürgen, aber er hatte auch keinerlei Erfahrung mit Hagrids Backwaren und kannte daher die üblichen Tricks nicht.

„Natürlich hat deine Mum da Recht, aber du solltest dich auch nich gleich überanstrengen. Deine Mum is die brillianteste Hexe, die ich je gesehen hab, aber sie hat sich manchmal schon etwas übernommen. Manchmal hatte ich wirklich Angst, dass sie umkippt."

„Ja, aber sie konnte auch einen Vielsafttrank in der zweiten Klasse brauen, wer kann das schon?", wandte Rose ein. Al verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Rose wusste es nicht, aber Onkel Ron hatte ihn gebeten, ein Auge auf sie zu haben und darauf zu achten, dass sie sich nicht zu sehr übernahm. Da wusste er zwar noch nicht, dass Al nicht nach Gryffindor kommen würde, aber Rose würde bestimmt oft genug in der Bibliothek sein, um sie ablenken zu können.

„Was? Wirklich?", fragte Scorpius beeindruckt und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Wieso musste sie in der zweiten Klasse einen Vielsafttrank brauen?"

Al und Rose tauschten einen Blick und zuckten dann gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung", murmelte Al hastig und stopfte sich ein paar Krümel in den Mund.

„Jaah, aber das müsst ihr ja nich gleich nachmachen, oder?", ermahnte Hagrid sie kopfschüttelnd. „Dein Großvater war seit der fünften ein Animagus und das hat dein Dad ihm ja auch nich nachgemacht, oder?"

„Wär er's mal gewesen, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht so kompliziert in Gringotts einbrechen müssen", erwiderte Al mit verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck. „Das wär schon cool, oder? Ein Tier zu sein?"

Rose verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht. Stell dir vor, du bist eine Kakerlake oder sowas. Am Ende tritt einer auf dich drauf und du bist tot und keiner weiß davon." Sie erschauderte.

„Ich wär doch keine Kakerlake. Ein Adler wär nicht schlecht, oder ein Löwe."

Scorpius schnaubte. „Als Löwe hättest du nie unauffällig in Gringotts einbrechen können."

Al verdrehte die Augen. „Das wär auch nicht mein erstes Ziel, wenn ich ein Animagus wäre." Die hatten doch alle keine Vorstellungskraft. Und es wäre bestimmt ein cooler Partytrick.

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie kompliziert es ist, ein Animagus zu werden. Dein Großvater und Sirius hätten sich umbringen können. Und in Askaban landen, wenn es jemals rausgekommen wäre."

„Askaban? Wer kommt nach Askaban?" James hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, anzuklopfen, und einfach die Tür aufgerissen. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und er hatte Dreck im Gesicht, aber er grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Hat Malfoy schon irgendwas angestellt?"

„Hey!", rief Al wütend. Scorpius hatte schon genug Komplexe, da musste James ihn nicht auch noch beleidigen. „Wenn hier irgendjemand nach Askaban kommt, dann du."

„Das bezweifle ich, Brüderchen. Wenn ich irgendwo hinkomme, dann höchstens in die Quidditchmannschaft!" Er warf sich in den leeren Stuhl neben Scorpius und griff nach Als Tasse, die er in einem Zug leertrank.

„Sie haben dich wirklich genommen?", fragte Al ungläubig. „Die müssen aber sehr verzweifelt gewesen sein." Und James würde unerträglich sein mit seiner Angeberei. Aber beeindruckend war es trotzdem. Ob er nächstes Jahr vielleicht auch in die Mannschaft kommen könnte … dann könnte er es seinem Bruder mal so richtig zeigen, der zog ihn immer damit auf, wie schlecht er spielte. Aber im Sommer spielten sie trotzdem immer gemeinsam und Al hatte es ihm noch nie einfach gemacht.

„Haha", erwiderte James augenverdrehend. „Jetzt hat Ravenclaw keine Chance mehr! Slytherin hat ja schon seit Jahren nichts gewonnen. Du hast dir wirklich ein beschissenes Haus ausgesucht, Al, da wirst du nie wissen, wie es ist, die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen."

„Nana, James, sei da mal nich so voreilig. Jede Mannschaft hat 'ne Chance", schaltete sich Hagrid ein. Er wusste, wie sehr die Diskussionen der Brüder manchmal außer Kontrolle geraten konnten und jetzt, wo sie in verschiedenen Häusern waren, würde die Rivalität nur noch größer werden.

„Mum hat mal gesagt, dass diese Quidditchturniere zwischen den Häusern keine gute Idee sind. Die sorgen doch nur für Konflikte und Rivalität, anstatt Einigkeit."

„Hey!", riefen alle drei Jungen entrüstet. „Quidditch ist klasse!"

Rose verdrehte die Augen. „Jungs", murmelte sie nur. Hagrid zwinkerte ihr unauffällig zu und schob ihr die Kekse hin. Seufzend nahm sich Rose einen weiteren.

 **TBC...  
**


	5. Dezember: In der Bibliothek

**5\. Dezember: In der Bibliothek**

Molly Weasley unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während sie gelangweilt auf einen langen Text über die Koboldaufstände starrte. Das Thema hätte so interessant ein können, aber das Lehrbuch stellte die Ereignisse genauso langweilig dar wie Professor Binns. Sogar die Schlacht von Hogwarts, die er manchmal nebenbei für Vergleiche erwähnte, klang bei ihm so nüchtern und uninteressant wie die langen Reden ihres Dads über Kesselbodenregulierungen. Aber leider würden die Themen nächstes Jahr in den ZAG-Prüfungen drankommen und Molly würde sich hassen, wenn sie keine guten Notizen gemacht hatte und das ganze Buch nächstes Jahr noch einmal lesen musste. Außerdem hatte ihr bester Freund Justin ihr einen Haufen Schokofrösche versprochen, wenn sie ihm ihre Notizen zum Lernen überlassen würde, sobald sie sie fertig hatte. Er würde schon in diesem Jahr seine ZAG-Prüfungen schreiben und auch wenn keiner von ihnen plante, später irgendetwas mit Geschichte zu machen, war es trotzdem besser, nicht durchzufallen. Molly dachte sich im Stillen, dass die Leute später so beeindruckt davon sein würden, wenn man nicht im Geschichtsunterricht geschlafen hatte, dass sie auf die anderen Noten kaum achten würden, wenn es darum ging, einen guten Job zu finden.

Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, heute nicht mehr sonderlich weit zu kommen, ohne dabei einzuschlafen und den Rest ihrer Hausaufgaben hatte sie schon gemacht, also begann sie damit, alle ihre Pergamente zusammenzuraffen und halbwegs unbeschadet in ihre große Tasche zu stopfen.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich jemand gegen ihren Tisch stieß und ihr Tintenfass herunterstieß.

„Oh, Scheiße, 'tschuldigung, war keine Absicht!", sagte eine bekannte Stimme. Molly grinste.

„Weiß deine Mum, wie sehr du fluchen kannst, Al?", neckte sie ihn lachend.

Ihr kleiner Cousin schaute sie mit großen Augen erschrocken an und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Das ist alles nichts, was sie nicht schon von James gehört hätte. Und Onkel George."

„Onkel George hat noch ganz andere Wörter auf Lager als Scheiße." Wenn ihr Onkel genug getrunken hatte, dann hatte er ein sehr farbenfrohes Vokabular. Aber richtig überrascht war sie gewesen, als ihr Dad seinen kleinen Bruder einmal zusammengestaucht hatte, weil er es gewagt hatte, solche Wörter in Gegenwart seiner Töchter zu verwenden – und dabei noch weitaus schlimmere verwendet hatte, die Molly noch nie vorher gehört hatte. Es war ein ehr lehrreicher Abend gewesen.

„Ja, aber da muss ich immer schon im Bett sein", murmelte Al bedauernd.

Molly zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du mal alt genug bist, sie zu hören, macht es längst keinen Spaß mehr." Dann schaute sie ihn neugierig an, da er weder ein Buch noch eine Tasche bei sich hatte. „Was machst du überhaupt hier? Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen und Erstklässler sind nicht gerade häufig in der Bibliothek."

„Oh, ich such nur jemanden. Er wollte sich irgendein Muggelkundebuch ausleihen."

„Muggelkunde?", fragte Molly nun völlig verwirrt. „Seit wann haben denn Erstklässler Muggelkunde?" Das gab es doch erst ab der dritten Klasse. Oder hatte sich das mittlerweile geändert?

Al zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er liebt Muggel und seine Eltern haben ihm nicht erlaubt, irgendwelche Bücher über sie zu kaufen. Also liest er sie hier."

„Oh. Okay." Als Freund musste wirklich großes Interesse an Muggeln haben, wenn er jetzt schon Bücher über sie las. Sie selbst hatte an dem Fach nicht das geringste Interesse. Nach allem, was sie so gehört hatte, würde ihr dieses Fach nichts beibringen, was sie nicht schon von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte, einer waschechten Muggel ohne irgendwelche Zauberkräfte.

Sie stopfte ihr Geschichtsbuch in die Tasche. „Gefällt's dir in Slytherin?" Sie hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass Al nicht nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Der Abend der Auswahlzeremonie war ein riesiger Schock gewesen.

Al zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist ganz nett, ja. Ein bisschen dunkel und kalt, aber die Küche ist in der Nähe und die Leute sind wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte. Viel netter, als man glaubt."

„Und es macht dir nichts aus, nicht in Gryffindor bei den anderen zu sein?", fragte Molly neugierig. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie schrecklich sie sich in den ersten Tagen gefühlt hatte, nachdem der Sprechende Hut sie nach Ravenclaw geschickt hatte. Sie war die erste Weasley, die nicht in Gryffindor war und sie hatte sich wie die größte Versagerin gefühlt. Und so schrecklich einsam, weil sie nun überhaupt niemanden in ihrem Haus kannte. Das hatte glücklicherweise nicht lange gedauert, denn sie hatte Justin schon am ersten Abend kennen gelernt, als sie tränenüberströmt einen Brief an ihre Eltern geschrieben hatte. Er hatte sie getröstet, weil er im Jahr vorher auch nicht in das Familienhaus gekommen war. Er hatte sie seinen Freunden vorgestellt und bevor sie sich versah, war sie nicht mehr einsam gewesen. Al schien es mit seinem Freund ähnlich zu gehen.

Al seufzte. „Ein bisschen schon. Aber vielleicht ist es besser. Ich meine, mit James und Rose kann ich sowieso nicht mithalten und so haben die Leute weniger Grund, uns zu vergleichen." Er fing an zu grinsen. „Außerdem kann ich ihn fertig machen, wenn ich in die Quidditchmannschaft komme. _So_ talentiert ist er auch nicht."

Molly lachte laut und wurde von anderen Schülern mit einigen bösen Blicken bedacht. „Da hast du Recht. Gryffindor hat in den letzten Jahren viel zu oft gewonnen. Besser Slytherin als Gryffindor." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wobei Steven Davies schon geschworen hat, dass er Dominique dieses Jahr fertig machen wird, also warte besser, bis er nächstes Jahr nicht mehr da ist." Steven und Dominique waren in einen Kleinkrieg verwickelt, seit Molly denken konnte. Ihre Streits waren legendär und Molly würde sie irgendwie vermissen, aber es würde auch ganz nett sein, wieder etwas mehr Ruhe zu haben.

„Ich bin noch zu jung für die Mannschaft. Aber in ein paar Jahren …" Ein verträumter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Molly hoffte wirklich, dass er Recht behalten würde, denn James war wirklich gut. Erst in der zweiten Klasse und er war schon in der Hausmannschaft und hatte Gryffindor bereits zu seinem ersten Sieg verholfen. Al würde es nicht einfach haben. Aber so entschlossen, wie er war, hatte sie keinen Zweifel, dass Al es zumindest einmal schaffen würde.

„Ja, Slytherin scheint wirklich die richtige Wahl für dich gewesen zu sein", sagte sie grinsend.

Al warf einen Blick auf ihre vollgestopfte Tasche und ihre mit Tinte beschmutzten Fingerkuppen. „Und Ravenclaw für dich, hmm? Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Hufflepuff und wir haben alle Häuser."

„Ted war doch in Hufflepuff", erinnerte Molly ihn und stand auf. Ted gehörte doch nun wirklich zur Familie. Spätestens, wenn er Victoire heiraten würde (andere Szenarien malte sie sich lieber nicht aus, sie glaubte nicht, dass beide eine Trennung unbeschadet überstehen würden, dazu stand zu viel auf dem Spiel).

„Stimmt! Dann haben wir ja schon alle. Ted ist ja praktisch ein Weasley." Al grinste. „Dann hatte ich ja keine andere Wahl. Ich musste das Quartett komplett machen. Wer kann denn sonst von uns nach Slytherin kommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Roxy kann ziemlich hinterlistig sein, wenn sie will", überlegte Molly. Die Kleine schaffte es zumindest immer wieder aufs Neue, Onkel George Scherzartikel abzuschwatzen, obwohl Tante Angelina es mittlerweile verboten hatte.

„Jaah, aber ich glaube nicht genug für Slytherin", erwiderte Al zweifelnd.

Molly klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Dann wirst du wohl alleine in deinem zugigen Kerker sitzen bleiben."

„Mir hat immerhin schon mal der Riesenkrake zugewunken, während bei euch immer nur die Vögel durchs Fenster scheißen."

„Das ist ein Gerücht!", widersprach Molly sofort, obwohl er leider Recht hatte. Sie konnten nur selten lüften, ohne dass neuer Dreck auf ihre Kleidung oder Betten kam. Dafür drohten sie wenigstens nicht zu ertrinken.

Al zwinkerte ihr zu. „Natürlich."

Sie schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Er war mehr wie sein großer Bruder, als sie gedacht hatte. Warum war ihr das vorher nur nie aufgefallen? „Glaub doch, was du willst", war ihre wenig beeindruckende Antwort, aber sie hatte gerade aus den Augenwinkeln Justin entdeckt, der an einem der Bücherregale lehnte und sie zu sich winkte. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Satz und sie schob sich den Riemen ihrer Tasche über die Schulter. „Ich muss los." Sie eilte auf Justin zu und erblickte Scorpius Malfoy an einem Tisch hinter dem nächsten Regal, der in einen riesigen Wälzer vertieft war mit dem Titel _Flugzeuge – warum sie nicht herunterfallen_. Sie nickte mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung. „Hey, Al, ich glaub ich hab ihn gefunden."

Sofort stürmte er an ihr vorbei und riss Scorpius das Buch aus der Hand. „Da bist du ja!", rief er laut und erschreckte den blonden Jungen beinahe so sehr, dass dieser fast vom Stuhl gefallen wäre. „Der Koboldsteinclub trifft sich gleich und du hast versprochen, mitzukommen!"

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. „Muss das sein?", fragte er und schaute sehnsüchtig auf das dicke Buch.

Al nickte vehement und marschierte mitsamt dem Buch einfach an ihm vorbei. Seufzend stand Scorpius auf, lächelte Molly schüchtern zu, als er sah, dass sie ihn beobachtete, und folgte Al aus der Bibliothek. Molly grinste.

„Was war da denn los?", fragte Justin lachend und nahm Molly ihre schwere Tasche ab.

„Ach, nur so ein bisschen Hausrivalität." Sie grinste ihm verschmitzt zu. „Gryffindor wird sich in den nächsten Jahren warm anziehen müssen."

„Na hoffentlich. Die haben viel zu oft gewonnen", war seine enthusiastische Antwort.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Gila:** Fluffy hat leider mittlerweile das zeitliche gesegnet und mir ist auf die Schnelle kein anderer Name für den neuen Hund wollte irgendetwas niedliches, das eigentlich nicht so ganz zu dem hund passt, so wie Fluffy, aber vllt hätte ich irgendwas anderes nehmen sollen, das nicht so ähnlich ist, damit es zu keinen Missverständnissen kommt. Danke für dein Review.


	6. Dezember: Neville

**6\. Dezember: Neville**

Neville Longbottom war überrascht, wie gerne er Lehrer in Hogwarts war. Es hatte ihm als Kind nie viel Spaß gemacht, vor mehreren Leuten zu sprechen und viel Aufmerksamkeit war ihm zuwider gewesen. Das alles hatte sich in seinem letzten Schuljahr geändert, als er mehr oder weniger unbeabsichtigt zum Anführer von Dumbledores Armee geworden war. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er zwar immer noch gerne darauf verzichtet, vor so vielen Leuten zu sprechen, aber es war notwendig gewesen und das Gefühl, als alle ihn akzeptiert hatten und seinen Anweisungen ohne Protest gefolgt waren, so wie Harry früher, war schon berauschend gewesen.

Natürlich war es etwas anderes, vor einer Schulklasse zu sprechen, aber seine Nervosität war verschwunden, als er das erste Mal in die wissbegierigen aufmerksamen Gesichter der Erstklässler gesehen hatte, die ihn ohne zu zögern als Lehrer und Autoritätsperson akzeptiert hatten und außerdem noch beeindruckt waren von seinen Leistungen im Krieg. So beeindruckt, dass sie sich in der ersten Stunde überhaupt nicht trauten, irgendetwas zu sagen. Ein Phänomen, das sich jedes Jahr mit den Erstklässlern wiederholte. Jetzt wusste er wirklich, wie Harry sich fühlen musste, wenn jemand mit offenem Mund auf seine Narbe starrte.

Das änderte sich ein wenig, als Teddy und nach ihm die ersten Weasley-Kinder eingeschult wurden, die ihn wie jeden anderen Lehrer auch behandelten und so schneller das Eis brachen. Ganz anders war es, als schließlich James Potter eingeschult wurde, der die Berühmtheit seines Vaters bis aufs Blut auszureizen versuchte. Er trieb sich zu Zeiten im Schloss herum, zu denen jeder Erstklässler im Bett sein sollte und machte keine Hausaufgaben mit der Begründung „Hat Ihr Vater Voldemort erledigt oder meiner?", was überraschenderweise häufiger funktionierte als Neville gedacht hätte.

Als James es allerdings auch in seinem Unterricht versucht hatte, hatte Neville ihn nur unbeeindruckt mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue angeschaut und gesagt: „Hast du vielleicht Voldemorts Riesenschlange mit Gryffindors Schwert geköpft und es deinem Dad so überhaupt ermöglicht, zu gewinnen, während er nur herumlag und sich tot gestellt hat oder ich?" James hatte ihn ungläubig angestarrt und nicht gewusst, was er erwidern sollte, also hatte Neville nur die zweite Augenbraue hochgezogen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Das hab ich mir gedacht. Und jetzt mach deine Hausaufgaben."

Am nächsten Tag war ihm der Zaubertränkelehrer beinahe vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals gefallen. Er war mit James am Ende seines Lateins gewesen, weil Harry seine kleine Schwester während des Krieges gerettet hatte und er nicht wusste, wie er mit James umgehen sollte. Als er das hörte, zitierte Neville James zum ersten (aber leider bei weitem nicht zum letzten) Mal in sein Büro, zog zehn Punkte ab und hielt ihm einen langen Vortrag darüber, dass er es nie zu irgendetwas bringen würde, wenn er nur den Namen seines Vater benutzte anstatt seinen eigenen Kopf. James war nicht sonderlich beeindruckt, also fuhr Neville fort, dass er beim nächsten Vorkommnis seiner Mutter schreiben würde. James wurde blass und die Lehrerschaft hatte für die nächsten zwei Monate Ruhe. Die Leute währen überrascht, wenn sie wüssten, dass Ginny mit Abstand die furchteinflößendere des Paares war.

Und so wurde Neville zum Held der Lehrerschaft. Sie backten ihm sogar einen Kuchen zum Dank und halfen ihm beim Unkrautjäten.

Doch Neville war endlich beruhigt. Er wusste, dass er ein guter Lehrer war, das hatten ihm seine Kollegen und unzählige Schüler bestätigt, doch er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, ob er auch ein unbefangener Lehrer war. Mit den älteren Weasley-Kindern hatte er nicht so viel zu tun, bei ihnen konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er fair blieb, aber Harrys, Rons und Hermines Kinder hatte er aufwachsen sehen. Er war Albus' Pate und hatte James' Windeln gewechselt, mit Lily und ihren Puppen gespielt und mit Rose zusammen Bilder gemalt. Sein Erlebnis mit James hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er trotzdem der Lehrer sein konnte, der er sein wollte.

Deshalb war er mehr als überrascht, als Albus zwei Monate nach seiner Einschulung an seine Bürotür klopfte und ihn nervös aber entschlossen anstarrte.

„Al, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Neville überrascht. Albus war nicht in seinem Haus, sondern in Slytherin. Neville war anfangs genauso geschockt gewesen wie alle anderen, aber er musste zugeben, dass das Haus gut zu Albus passte. Er war nicht der mutigste, aber er war entschlossen und wusste genau, wie er bekommen konnte, was er wollte. Und im Moment wusste er genau, was er wollte. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es allen gut? Gab es einen Streit? Hat James wieder irgendetwas angestellt?"

Al schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber Neville. „Nein, allen geht's gut. James hat bestimmt irgendwas angestellt", Neville lachte, da Al höchstwahrscheinlich Recht hatte, „aber darum geht's nicht."

„Und worum geht's?", fragte Neville neugierig. Die Weasleys begrüßten ihn zwar immer herzlich, wenn sie ihn sahen, aber kamen nicht einfach nur in seinem Büro vorbei, um hallo zu sagen.

„Es geht um Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

Neville lehnte sich überrascht zurück. „Was hat er gemacht? Hat er dich bedroht?" Immer wenn er die beiden Jungen zusammen sah, wirkten sie eigentlich, als wären sie Freunde. Und wenn sie doch Probleme hatten, dann sollte Al eigentlich zuerst zu seinem eigenen Hauslehrer gehen.

Al schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht!" Er atmete tief durch. „Aber darum geht es." Neville schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Darum." Al wedelte mit der Hand in der Luft. „Diese Reaktion. Ich sag nur seinen Namen und du denkst gleich an das Schlimmste. Nur weil er ein Malfoy ist. Dabei ist er wirklich nett und freundlich und hilfsbereit und er ist mein bester Freund und es ist nicht fair." Er schaute Neville vielsagend an. „Was du machst."

Neville räusperte sich. „Was … was mache ich denn?" Er hatte Malfoy weder beschimpft noch beleidigt noch ihm grundlos irgendwelche Punkte abgezogen, so wie Snape das immer gemacht hatte.

„Du nimmst ihn nie dran, wenn er sich meldet, aber wenn du eine schwere Frage stellst und sich niemand sonst meldet, rufst du ihn immer auf. Bei seinen Hausaufgaben ist immer irgendetwas falsch, was du bei jemand anderem hast durchgehen lassen. Und du siehst ihn immer so finster an, dass er langsam Angst hat, sich überhaupt zu melden. Ich weiß, du meinst es nicht böse und du bist sonst immer so nett, dass ich dachte, dass dir das vielleicht überhaupt nicht auffällt, aber … Scorpius ist wirklich nett und er hat gar nichts gemacht und er hat so schon Probleme, weil er ein Malfoy ist und … ihr Lehrer sollt doch fair sein, oder?"

Neville schluckte. „Albus, ich habe nicht-"

„Doch!", widersprach er sofort. „Doch. Ich hab letzte Woche extra drauf geachtet, weil Scorpius so deprimiert war wegen der Hausaufgaben und du machst das alles. Und Scorpius hat das nicht verdient."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. Al meinte es sicher gut, aber er hatte Unrecht. Neville war ein gerechter Lehrer, er bevorzugte niemanden und auch wenn er Kinder unterrichten musste, von denen er wusste, dass ihre Familien mit den Todessern zu tun hatten, dann bemühte er sich sehr, das zu vergessen, während er unterrichtete. Und bisher hatte sich noch nie jemand beschwert.

Aber … Scorpius war ein Malfoy und er sah seinem Vater so unglaublich ähnlich, dass Neville manchmal einfach vergaß, dass ihm nicht Scorpius' Vater gegenübersaß. Und sosehr er es auch versuchte, er erinnerte sich immer noch lebhaft an all die Male, als Draco Malfoy ihn beleidigt hatte, sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatte, andere dazu ermutigt hatte, ihn zu piesacken, nur weil Neville pummelig, seine Großmutter keine Millionärin und er nicht der talentierteste Zauberer der Schule war und einen Namen hatte, hinter dem er sich verstecken konnte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Snape ihm alles, aber auch wirklich alles hatte durchgehen lassen. Er hatte in dem Kerker wöchentlich Todesangst ausgestanden und Snape war in diesen Erinnerungen genauso verankert wie Draco Malfoy und da war es völlig gleichgültig, dass er mittlerweile aus seinen Fehlern gelernt hatte. Angeblich.

Er seufzte. „Albus, es ist wirklich lieb von dir, dass du deinem Freund helfen willst, aber du irrst dich. Ich behandle ihn wie jeden anderen Schüler auch und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Okay?"

Al sah überhaupt nicht überzeugt aus, aber er kannte Neville gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass es nichts bringen würde, weiter zu diskutieren.

„Okay", sagte er schließlich matt und stand auf. „Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht, Professor Longbottom."

„Al …", fing Neville entschuldigend an, aber der Junge schüttelte nur enttäuscht den Kopf und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen.

Neville schluckte. Er hatte seinen Patensohn noch nie enttäuscht und ihn so zu sehen war … war nicht gerade schön, aber was sollte er machen, wenn Al sich nun einmal irrte? Sicher, er hielt nicht viel von den Malfoys, aber er war erwachsen genug, um sich davon nicht beeinflussen zu lassen. Anders als andere Lehrer. Da war er sich sicher.

Aber als er die Erstklässler-Slytherins zwei Tage später wieder unterrichtete, fing er doch an, daran zu zweifeln. Er bemerkte den verschüchterten Blick, den Scorpius ihm zuwarf, als er das Gewächshaus betrat und die lustlose Art, in der er sein Buch auspackte, im Vergleich zu den anderen enthusiastischen Schülern. Als er anfing, Fragen über die Hausaufgaben zu stellen, bemerkte er seine Tendenz, Scorpius zu ignorieren und sein frustriertes Seufzen, als er aufhörte, sich zu melden, obwohl er die Antwort wusste. Genauso sehr fiel ihm auf, wie überrascht Scorpius war, als Neville ihn schließlich drannahm, als sich vier andere Schüler ebenfalls meldeten und er die perfekte Antwort geben konnte. Er schluckte, als er das glückliche Lächeln sah, das sich auf dem Gesicht des Slytherns ausbreitete, als Neville ihm zwei Punkte für die Lösung gab.

Er versuchte das Gefühl zu ignorieren, aber es ließ ihm keine Ruhe und so ließ er schließlich die Aufsätze seiner Sechstklässler liegen, die er eigentlich korrigieren sollte und suchte die Kopien der Erstklässlerhausaufgaben heraus, die er in seinem unerschöpflichen Aktenschrank aufbewahrte. Und war entsetzt, als er feststellte, dass Al Recht gehabt hatte. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, aber wo er anderen zumindest einen halben Punkt gegeben hatte, hatte er Scorpius' Antwort ohne Zweifel als falsch angestrichen.

Kopfschüttelnd starrte er auf die Pergamente und schluckte. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich so verhalten hatte, dass er diesen einen Fehler gemacht hatte, den er immer hatte vermeiden wollen.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken verließ er seinen Schreibtisch, warf etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer und erschien einen Moment im Kamin seines Hauses. Seine Frau Hannah saß auf dem Sofa und blätterte in einem Kochbuch. Überrascht sah sie auf.

„Neville! Du bist schon da? Ich dachte, du hast so viele Aufsätze und kommst erst später." Er versuchte, jeden Abend nach Hause zu kommen und zwar zu einer halbwegs akzeptablen Zeit, aber Zuhause konnte er einfach keine Arbeiten korrigieren, ohne abgelenkt zu werden. Doch da Hannah die Wirtin des Tropfenden Kessels war, störte es sie nicht, wenn er spät kam, da sie abends sowieso häufig im Wirtshaus war.

„Dachte ich auch", sagte er mit dünner Stimme und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Couch fallen. „Aber dann …" Er seufzte und schaute seine Frau kleinlaut an. „Bin ich ein schlechter Lehrer?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Natürlich nicht, mein Schatz! Du bist ein fantastischer Lehrer. Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Unsinn?" Sie nahm seine Hand und strich mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

„Al kam vorgestern zu mir." Sie legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich Scorpius Malfoy gegenüber nicht fair wäre. Ihn schlechter benoten und nur bei schweren Sachen drannehmen würde und er hat Recht."

„Aber das stimmt doch nicht, Liebling. Das würdest du nicht tun", widersprach Hannah sofort und so voller Überzeugung, dass Neville beinahe Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Aber ich hab's getan, Hannah! Ich hab's getan! Ich hab ihm Punkte abgezogen und anderen für die gleichen Fehler nicht, ich hab ihn kaum jemals aufgerufen. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie überrascht er war, als ich es heute getan hab. Er hat richtig gestrahlt!" Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte nie so sein, Hannah. Der Unterricht bei Snape war die Hölle, ich hatte manchmal sogar Panikattacken, bevor ich in den Kerker musste. Ich wollte nie, dass sich jemand so fühlt! Dass jemand unglücklich ist in meinem Unterricht, nicht, weil er das Fach nicht mag, sondern weil ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass er sich so unwohl fühlt, dass er nicht mal herausfinden kann, ob er das Fach mag. Ich hätte ein fantastischer Braumeister sein können und ich werde es nie herausfinden, weil meine Hände schon anfangen zu zittern, wenn ich einen Kessel nur sehe. Ich wollte nie, dass jemand sich so fühlt und jetzt mach ich genau das gleiche. Nur weil ich seinen Vater sehe und nicht ihn. Was sagt das über mich?"

Hannah lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und küsste seine Hand. „Dass du Fehler machst wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Du bist nicht perfekt. Aber du kannst es ändern. Du bist nicht so bekloppt wie Lockhard, der sich mehr für sein eigenes Spiegelbild interessiert hat als für uns. Oder Binns, der wahrscheinlich nicht mal bemerkt hat, dass wir überhaupt da sind. Und du bist hundert Mal besser als Snape. Mir ist egal, ob er auf unserer Seite war oder Harry ihn aus irgendeinem Grund respektiert, dieser Mann hätte niemals in die Nähe von Kindern gelassen werden dürfen. Wenn so jemand jetzt in Hogwarts unterrichten würde, würde ich zu allen Eltern gehen und dann so lange zum Schulleiter, bis er rausgeworfen wird. Und so jemand bist du nicht."

„Aber-"

„Nein! Nein, Neville, du wirst nicht anfangen, an dir zu zweifeln, nur weil du einmal einen Fehler gemacht hast. Wenn du seine Arbeiten ab jetzt fair benotest und ihn regelmäßig drannimmst und vielleicht ab und zu mal lobst, dann hast du bestimmt keinen Schaden angerichtet." Neville schaute sie stirnrunzelnd an. Sie küsste seine Wange und lächelte ihn an. „Versprochen."

Er seufzte. „Das hoffe ich. Er und Al sind wohl wirklich gute Freunde, wenn er extra zu mir kommt, um ihm zu helfen. Ich glaube, er fühlt sich in Slytherin sogar ziemlich wohl., ich dachte, er hätte mehr Probleme. Aber Scorpius scheint nicht der typische Malfoy zu sein." Sonst hätte Al mit ihm nichts zu tun haben wollen, der Junge hatte Prinzipien. „Es ist nur manchmal schwierig, in Malfoy nicht seinen Vater zu sehen. Besonders, weil er ihm so verdammt ähnlich sieht."

„Ich weiß", murmelte Hannah mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Mir geht es so, wenn ich James und Al sehe. Die beiden sehen Harry so ähnlich, es ist richtig unheimlich. Aber keiner von ihnen ist Harry und das weißt du auch. Und wenn Scorpius wirklich Als Freund ist, dann kann er nicht genau wie sein Vater sein."

Und das war Scorpius wirklich nicht, wie Neville in den nächsten Wochen, Monaten und Jahren feststellte. Was er eigentlich sofort hätte wissen sollen, als er sah, wie stolz Scorpius war, als Neville ihn in der nächsten Stunde dafür lobte, wie geschickt er die tanzenden Tulpen umtopfte. Draco Malfoy hatte er nie so zufrieden lächeln sehen, außer wenn er andere erfolgreich gepiesackt hatte. Und er hätte sich ganz sicher sein sollen, als er Al glücklich lächeln sah, nachdem er Scorpius gelobt hatte. Sein Patenkind murmelte ihn ein inbrünstiges Danke zu, als er am Ende der Stunde das Gewächshaus verließ und Neville schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Al war wirklich ein echter Slytherin, so geschickt, wie er Neville dazu gebracht hatte, seine Haltung gegenüber Scorpius zu ändern. Selten war er so stolz auf sein Patenkind gewesen.

 **TBC...**


	7. Dezember: Wahnsinnig

**7\. Dezember: Wahnsinnig**

„Seid ihr wahnsinnig?" Ron ließ sich im Besucherstuhl nieder, der Harrys Schreibtisch im Ministerium gegenüberstand. „Ihr habt ihn zu euch eingeladen? Einfach so? Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle."

„Wieso?", fragte Harry verständnislos, während er seine Unterschrift unter eine der vielen Akten setzte, die er in den nächsten Tagen lesen musste. Mad-Eye, McGonagall oder Tonks hätten ruhig mal den vielen Papierkram erwähnen können, mit denen man sich als einer der Auroreneinsatzleiter herumschlagen musste. „Wenn es darum geht, dass morgen Darren den Einsatz leitet … ich dachte wir waren uns einig, dass er lernen muss, etwas mehr Verantwortung zu tragen und diese Hausdurchsuchung ist die ideale Möglichkeit, wenig Gefahr, viel Organisation und Delegation, aber es hängt doch einiges dran, dass er sich anstrengen muss und-"

„Es geht doch nicht um die Arbeit!", unterbrach Ron ihn. „Es war letzte Woche doch meine Idee, ihm diese Hausdurchsuchung zu geben, bevor er zu leichtsinnig wird und alles riskiert."

„Und worum geht's dann?", fragte Harry verwirrt und sah von der nächsten Akte auf, froh, eine Ausrede zu haben, sich einen Moment nicht mit diesem schrecklichen Gekritzel rumzuschlagen. Meine Güte, es gab doch aus einem bestimmten Grund Diktierfedern, die das Ministerium jedem Mitarbeiter zur Verfügung stellte!

„Um Malfoy, Harry! Wie können Ginny und du zulassen, dass Albus diesen miesen kleinen Spion einfach so in euer Haus einlädt! Das ist doch gemeingefährlich!"

Harry schaute seinen besten Freund einen Moment sprachlos an, bevor er laut anfing zu lachen. Nach allem, was Albus bisher von Scorpius erzählt hatte, klang das einfach nur völlig absurd. Aber Ron schaute ihn ernst und entrüstet an, also war es wohl doch nicht nur ein Scherz. „Das meinst du doch nicht wirklich, oder?", fragte er trotzdem ungläubig.

„Natürlich meine ich das ernst! Du kennst die Malfoys doch, du weißt, wie böse diese Familie ist!"

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und seufzte. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht so einfach ist. Man kann sowas nicht pauschalisieren." Und Ron war normalerweise sehr gut darin, nicht allzu vorschnelle Schlüsse zu ziehen. Sie hatten schon zu oft den Falschen geschnappt, weil sie gehandelt hatten, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Aber was die Malfoys anging, konnte Ron einfach nicht objektiv sein.

„Ach, kann man nicht? Malfoy war genauso verdorben wie sein Vater. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er das nicht an seinen Sohn weitergegeben hat? Dieser Familie kann man nicht trauen, du müsstest das doch wirklich am allerbesten wissen."

Harry seufzte. Jetzt wusste er wieder, warum er mit Ron am liebsten nie über die Malfoys diskutierte. „Was ich weiß, ist, dass mir Neville noch am Tag von Als Einschulung gesagt hat, wie geschockt er war, als der Hut ihn nach Slytherin geschickt hat. Hagrid hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Rose hat mir eine Expresseule geschickt. Sogar James hat einen Tag später geschrieben. Du weißt, wie besorgt Ginny und ich waren."

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er sich nie Gedanken gemacht, in welches Haus seine Kinder kommen würden. Nach allem, war er durchgemacht hatte, erschien dieses Problem nicht weiter wichtig. Und irgendwie hatte er einfach angenommen, dass seine Kinder alle nach Gryffindor kommen würden, weil alle Weasleys immer nach Gryffindor kamen und seine Familie auch eher zu diesem Haus neigte. Aber dann waren Percys Kinder nach Ravenclaw gekommen und hatten ihm gezeigt, dass Gryffindor wohl doch nicht immer das richtige Haus für Weasleys war. Und dennoch hatte er nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Selbst als Al sich solche Sorgen gemacht hatte. Der Kleine war bestimmt mutig genug für dieses Haus. Aber er war auch geschickt darin, seinen großen Bruder zu manipulieren, wenn er ganz genau wusste, dass James ihn zu etwas überreden wollte, bei dem er nicht mitmachen wollte. Und er stürzte sich nie in irgendwelche halsbrecherischen Aktionen ohne genau darüber nachzudenken, so wie James oder Harry selbst, als er noch jünger gewesen war. Als Harry nach Nevilles Nachricht genau darüber nachgedacht hatte, war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Albus eigentlich sehr gut nach Slytherin passen würde. Und er hatte gemeint, was er seinem Sohn gesagt hatte. Slytherin würde stolz sein können, Albus zu haben. Und die Zeiten hatten sich soweit geändert, dass Albus auch auf Slytherin stolz sein würde.

Dennoch hatte er sich natürlich Sorgen gemacht. Mit elf das erste Mal alleine von Zuhause weg, in einem Haus, in dem er niemanden kannte und in das er auf keinen Fall hatte gehen wollen, er hatte erwartet, dass Al ihm so schnell wie möglich schreiben würde, so wie Molly damals totunglücklich Percy geschrieben hatte, nachdem sie nach Ravenclaw gekommen war.

Aber Tage vergingen und sie erhielten keinen Brief von ihrem jüngsten Sohn. Erst eine Woche später trudelte endlich einer ein, als Harry und Ginny schon drauf und dran gewesen waren, in Hogwarts vorbeizuschauen und sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es Al gut ging. Und der Brief war wirklich die größte Überraschung gewesen. Er klang fast genau wie der erste Brief von James, in dem ihnen Al von Hogwarts und den Lehrern und dem Unterricht berichtete und wie viel Spaß ihm das alles machte. Harry und Ginny hatten sich völlig verwirrt angeschaut, nicht mehr wissend, wo oben und unten war, bis sie schließlich die Antwort am Ende des Briefes gefunden hatten:

 _Ich teile mir übrigens den Schlafsaal mit Scorpius Malfoy. Der ist wirklich nett, gar nicht so, wie Onkel Ron immer sagt, und er hat auch eine Katze! Und wusstet ihr, dass seine Mum Hagrids beste Schülerin war? Jedenfalls ist Slytherin gar nicht so schlecht, auch wenn der Schlafsaal ein bisschen wärmer sein könnte._

Al hatte in Scorpius einen guten Freund gefunden, einen sehr guten sogar, wenn er ihn mit zu Hagrid genommen hatte, und Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich an die Freundschaft mit Ron in den ersten Wochen zu erinnern. Ohne ihn wäre er damals völlig verloren gewesen. Es war völlig egal, mit wem Al sich anfreundete, solange er glücklich in Hogwarts war.

„Es ist Scorpius zu verdanken, dass Al in Slytherin glücklich ist und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mit ihm befreundet wäre, wenn Scorpius tatsächlich so ist, wie du denkst. Verdammt noch mal, Ron, die Jungs sind erst elf!"

„Und?", fragte Ron schulterzuckend. „Hat Malfoy damals auch nicht davon abgehalten, mich zu beleidigen, oder Hagrid wegen Norbert auffliegen zu lassen. Und weißt du noch, wie er dich zu einem Duell aufgefordert hat und dann nicht mal gekommen ist? Damit wir bestraft werden?"

„Und? Wir waren elf. Keiner hat behauptet, dass wir besonders helle waren. Wir haben geglaubt, dass wir alleine einen Troll besiegen können!" Harry schüttelte leise lächelnd den Kopf. „Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass James oder Al oder Rose auf diese Idee kommen könnten …" Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie seine Schwiegereltern nachts ruhig hatten schlafen können, bei all den Dingen, die sie damals in Hogwarts ohne groß darüber nachzudenken angestellt hatten.

„Und was ist mit dem, was er Katie angetan hat? Was er Dumbledore antun wollte? Du kannst nicht behaupten, dass er unschuldig ist."

„Das hab ich auch nie! Aber da war er schon sechzehn, nicht elf." Und er hatte es wirklich nicht einfach gehabt, das hatte Harry selbst gesehen, mehr als einmal. Selbst wenn es letzten Endes nicht entschuldigte, was Malfoy getan hatte. Aber es war bei weitem nicht so schwarz und weiß, wie Ron es sich gerne einredete. „Und wir sollten eigentlich mittlerweile gelernt haben, dass wir Leute nicht zu schnell verurteilen sollten."

Ron schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Familie hätte beinahe Ginny getötet. Und mich. Und Hermine." Er atmete tief durch. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das vergessen kannst. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du jemandem die Tür öffnen kannst, dessen Großvater dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht hätte." Ron schüttelte erneut den Kopf und stand dann abrupt auf.

„Aber wenn seine Großmutter Voldemort damals nicht angelogen hätte, dann würde unsere Welt heute vielleicht ganz anders aussehen", erwiderte Harry leise. „Das solltest du nicht vergessen." Ron schaute ihn an, aber Harry konnte sehen, dass dieses Argument nicht aufheben würde, was Lucius Ginny angetan und was Bellatrix mit Hermine gemacht hatte. „Hör zu, Scorpius ist Als bester Freund und Ginny und ich würden ihn gerne kennen lernen. Sollten wir sehen, dass es Grund zur Sorge gibt, dann werden wir ihn nie wieder einladen und Neville bitten, ein besseres Auge auf ihn zu haben. Aber wenn er wirklich nur ein netter unschuldiger Junge ist, dann sehe ich nicht ein, dass wir ihn irgendwie anders behandeln sollten, nur weil er ein Malfoy ist. Über sowas sollten wir drüber stehen."

Ron seufzte. „Wenn du meinst. Ich werde Rosie jedenfalls weiterhin sagen, dass sie sich bei ihm in Acht nehmen soll. Das wär ja noch schöner, wenn sie auch noch auf ihn hereinfällt."

Harry schaute Ron deprimiert hinterher. Er hoffte wirklich sehr, dass Ron Unrecht hatte. Und dass er das irgendwann auch einsehen würde. Keiner sollte nur aufgrund seiner Familie verurteilt werden. Onkel Vernons Versuche, ihm die Briefe von Hogwarts vorzuenthalten, die Katzenklappe in seiner Tür und Dudleys dauernde Wutanfälle fielen ihm wieder ein. Man konnte wirklich nichts für seine Familie. Und Draco Malfoy hatte sich seit dem Krieg nichts mehr zu Schulden kommen lassen. Jeder hatte eine zweite Chance verdient. Besonders jemand wie Scorpius, der noch nicht mal eine erste Chance von jemandem wie Ron bekommen hatte.

 **TBC...**


	8. Dezember: Unromantisches Bettgeflüster

**8\. Dezember: Unromantisches Bettgeflüster**

„Dein Bruder hat mich heute für wahnsinnig erklärt", erzählte Harry seiner Frau Stunden später, nachdem er sich im Bad die Zähne geputzt hatte.

Ginny sah von ihrer Frisierkommode auf, an der sie gerade gesessen und sich ihre langen roten Haare gebürstet hatte. „Welcher?", fragte sie grinsend. „Wolltest du Percy in seine Besenregulierungen reinreden?"

„Ich bin doch nicht verrückt", erwiderte Harry lachend und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. „Nur wahnsinnig", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. Man musste schon betrunken sein, um Percy in seine Angelegenheiten hineinzureden, besonders, wenn man nicht in seiner Abteilung arbeitete und demnach natürlich keine Ahnung hatte. Nur von Hermine ließ er sich manchmal etwas sagen, aber auch nur deshalb, weil es sie nicht störte, sich eine halbe Stunde sein völlig übertriebenes Fachchinesisch anzuhören, bevor sie ihm in drei klaren Sätzen mitteilen konnte, warum er Unrecht hatte.

„Okay, also wer hat dich diesmal wahnsinnig genannt? Und warum?" Sie hatte eine große Familie, da war es schwer, den Überblick zu behalten. Wobei sie ziemlich sicher war, dass es nicht Charlie gewesen war. Ihr Bruder war kein Mann vieler Worte und extra einen Brief zu schreiben, um ihren Mann zu beleidigen, schien ihr doch sehr weit hergeholt.

„Ron", antwortete Harry und setzte sich ins Bett.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und legte ihre Bürste hin. Sie zog ihr Schlafanzugoberteil glatt und stand auf. „Und warum?" Ron hatte manchmal diese Anwandlungen, aber eigentlich hatte er auch immer gute Gründe. Und Harry brauchte hin und wieder jemandem, der ihm eine etwas andere Perspektive nahe brachte, aber das war dann doch eine etwas extreme Wortwahl.

„Weil wir einen gefährlichen hinterlistigen Spion nach Hause eingeladen haben."

Damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet. Sie kroch zu ihm ins Bett und schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Und wer soll das sein? Du hast doch wohl keinen Verdächtigen mitgebracht!" Nicht, dass Harry jemals so unbedacht sein würde.

„Wofür hältst du mich?!", erwiderte Harry gespielt entrüstet. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Nein, es geht um Scorpius."

„Oh." Sie schluckte. Da konnte sie Ron dann doch verstehen. Ihr war auch nicht besonders wohl zumute, wenn jemand die Familie Malfoy erwähnte, dazu hatte sie während ihrer Schulzeit zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, angefangen bei dem Tagebuch, dass Lucius Malfoy ihr untergejubelt hatte, das sie beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte. Sie hatte heute noch manchmal Albträume, in denen ihr Tom Riddle ins Ohr flüsterte, dass er ihr einziger Freund war, dass niemand sie so gut verstehen konnte, wie er, dass er immer für sie da sein würde. Dann wachte sie immer schweißgebadet auf und Harry brauchte Stunden, bis er sie wieder beruhigt hatte.

Und dann gab es noch Draco Malfoys ständige Hänseleien, die sie durch ihre ganze Schulzeit begleitet hatten. Aber sie vergaß auch nicht, dass er in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr, als Ron, Harry und Hermine auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen gewesen waren, fast genauso schlecht ausgesehen hatte wie die Widerstandskämpfer. Und er hatte es nie geschafft, sie richtig zu foltern, wenn er dazu gezwungen worden war. Crabbe und Goyle und einige andere hatten einen perversen Spaß dabei gehabt, aber er hatte sie nur aus gequälten grauen Augen angeschaut und den Spruch halbherzig ausgesprochen. Sie hatte immer vor Schmerzen geschrien, aber das war nur dazu da gewesen, dass die Lehrer keinen Verdacht schöpften. Wobei sie sich nie sicher war, ob Malfoy wusste, dass sie übertrieb, oder nicht.

„Glaubst du, dass er Recht hat?", fragte Harry jetzt unsicher. „Sollten wir nicht so vertrauensselig sein? Die meisten Mitglieder seiner Familie waren Todesser, vielleicht ist doch mehr hängen geblieben, als wir dachten und …"

„Aber Sirius und Teddy und Andromeda und Tonks gehören auch zu der Familie und die waren keine Todesser", widersprach Ginny leise. „Du sagst doch selbst, dass man niemals alle über einen Kamm scheren sollte. Und ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Al eine so schlechte Menschenkenntnis hat. Hagrid hat auch gesagt, dass Scorpius ein netter Junge ist." Neville hatte sich da weitaus bedeckter gehalten, wenn sie ihn gefragt hatten, aber auch er hatte nichts Schlechtes sagen können. Selbst Rose hatte sich in ihren Briefen positiv über ihn geäußert, zumindest hatte Hermine ihr das erzählt. „Außerdem ist er gerade mal zwölf. Wir sollten wirklich nicht zu vorschnell urteilen."

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht", erwiderte Harry beruhigt und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und zog die Decke hoch.

„Morgen werden wir ihn ja kennen lernen. Sollte er einen schlechten Eindruck machen, können wir Al ja bitten, ihn nicht mehr einzuladen." Doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Al so gut mit einem Jungen befreundet war, der so schlecht war, wie Ron gerne glaubte. „In Hogwarts können wir sowieso nichts machen." Müde schloss sie die Augen. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass er derjenige war, der Al auf die Idee mit dem Tierheim gebracht hat?"

Sie spürte, wie Harrys Brust mit seinem Lachen vibrierte. „Wirklich?", fragte er überrascht. „Ich dachte, irgendjemand bei Madam Malkins hat ihm den Tipp gegeben." Er hatte Albus eigentlich eine Eule schenken wollen, so wie Hargrid ihm damals, aber Al war völlig versessen auf eine Katze gewesen und hatte plötzlich auf einem Tierheim bestanden, und Harry und Ginny hatten keinen Grund gesehen, warum sie ihm diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen sollten.

„Ja, das war Scorpius", sagte Ginny schläfrig.

„Wirklich?" Zufälle gab's. „Ich hab seinen Dad damals auch bei ihr kennen gelernt. Aber mir hat er nur gesagt, dass alle Hufflepuffs Flaschen sind." Das Tierheim war da viel nützlicher.

„Ich glaub wirklich, dass Ron in diesem Fall der Verrückte ist", erwiderte sie. „So hinterlistig können Elfjährige doch gar nicht sein, einen mit einem Tierheim aufs Glatteis zu führen, nur in der Hoffnung, sich Monate später so Zutritt zu unserem Haus zu erschleichen."

Harry nickte gähnend. Das stimmte. Nicht mal Voldemort hatte mit elf Jahren so viel Stil gehabt und der war nun wirklich der Meister der Manipulation gewesen.

 **TBC...**


	9. Dezember: Bedenken

**9\. Dezember: Bedenken**

„Und du bist sicher, dass du ihn besuchen willst?", fragte sein Dad nun schon zum dritten Mal.

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. Wenn sein Dad so weitermachte, dann würde er wirklich noch nervös werden.

„Natürlich. Es ist doch nur Al. Er ist mein bester Freund."

„Ich sag ja gar nichts gegen Al", erwiderte sein Vater seufzend. Cassie strich um seine Beine und er beugte sich herunter, um sie auf seinen Schoß zu heben. Die Katze schaute ihn misstrauisch an, da er sie normalerweise ignorierte. „Aber Potter und ich haben nicht gerade die beste Vergangenheit …"

„Und?", fragte Scorpius verständnislos und griff nach dem Weihnachtsgeschenk, das er Al gekauft hatte. Es war eine Bürste für besonders glänzendes Fell bei Katzen, da Scorpius mehr als einmal gesehen hatte, wie Al neidisch Cassies Fell beäugt hatte. „Al hat mich eingeladen. Er hat gesagt, dass es niemanden stört, wenn ich vorbeikomme …"

„Wahrscheinlich hat er niemanden gefragt. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Potter jemals um Erlaubnis gefragt hätte …"

Scorpius stöhnte jetzt wirklich genervt. Seit sein Dad wusste, dass er mit Al befreundet war, ließ er kein gutes Haar mehr an Als Dad und erinnerte sich dauernd an irgendwelche Regeln, die dieser gebrochen hatte und bevorzugte Behandlung, die er erhalten hatte. Angefangen bei einem Drachen, den er anscheinend mal durchs Schloss geschmuggelt hatte, über seinen Eintritt in die Quidditchmannschaft, obwohl er nicht hätte fliegen dürfen, bis zu dem fliegenden Auto, mit dem er einmal zur Schule gekommen war (wobei das doch wirklich cool war, Scorpius konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum sein Dad davon so abfällig sprach). Und er wurde auch nicht müde, Scorpius zu sagen, dass er es für keine gute Idee hielt, dass er mit Al befreundet war.

„Liebling, wir haben doch gesagt, dass Scorpius befreundet sein darf, mit wem er will und dass er besuchen darf, wen er will, solange wir wissen, wo er ist und er bis um neun Zuhause ist", sagte seine Mutter sanft lächelnd, bevor Scorpius irgendetwas Patziges erwidern konnte. Sie setzte sich neben ihren Mann und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sein Dad verdrehte die Augen, aber ein leises Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Worauf wartest du noch?", fragte sie Scorpius auffordernd, der seine Eltern grinsend angestarrt hatte.

„Ich geh ja schon", erwiderte Scorpius und nahm sich etwas Flohpulver aus der vergoldeten Schüssel, die auf dem Kaminsims stand und warf sie in die Flammen.

„Albus Potters Haus." Er wartete, bis seine Eltern angefangen hatten, sich zu küssen, bevor er das Passwort murmelte, das Al ihm in aller Verschwiegenheit verraten hatte. Ohne würde er nicht zum Kamin der Potters gelangen. Aber er hatte Al versprochen, es niemandem zu verraten, nicht mal seinen Eltern, und daran hielt er sich auch. Einen Moment später begann er, sich um sich selbst zu drehen und seine Eltern waren verschwunden.

Draco löste sich von Astoria und schaute auf die grünen Flammen, die langsam wieder ihre gewohnte rote Farbe annahmen, bevor er sich wieder seiner Frau zuwandte. „Ich hab trotzdem kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Astoria. Wir wissen nicht mal, wo Potters Haus überhaupt liegt. Wenn irgendwas ist, dann können wir ihn überhaupt nicht erreichen."

Astoria verdrehte die Augen. „Als Vater ist Auror, was soll ihm denn da passieren?"

„Ich wüsste mehr als genug Leute, die Potter fertig machen wollen." Angefangen bei seinem eigenen Vater und den meisten Freunden der Familie Malfoy. Außerdem hatte er nach dem Krieg mehr als genug Leute nach Askaban gebracht, die mittlerweile vielleicht wieder auf freiem Fuß waren und nichts lieber tun würden als Rache zu nehmen. Und auch wenn Draco selbst sich nie die Mühe gemacht hatte, es gab Mittel und Wege, herauszufinden, wo Potter sein Haus hatte. Hundertprozentig war man nie sicher, das hatten schon Potters Eltern auf die harte Tour lernen müssen.

Und wer wusste, mit was für Schauergeschichten Potter und seine Frau Scorpius vergiften würden. Schlimm genug, dass Scorpius so wenig von den Werten der Familie hielt und sich so wahnsinnig für Muggel interessierte. Schlimm genug, dass er keinen Unterschied zwischen Reinblütern und dem Rest der Zauberwelt sah, aber wenn Potter jetzt auch noch anfing, ihm seinen Sohn zu entfremden …

Sicher, er war nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass Scorpius so überhaupt nicht stolz auf seine reinblütige Herkunft war, aber Draco weigerte sich, diese Überzeugungen so vehement weiterzugeben wie sein Vater, ganz egal, wie sehr er glaubte, dass diese Einstellung richtig war. Reinblüter waren besser als Halb- oder Schlammblüter. Doch diese Überzeugungen hatten seine Familie beinahe das Leben gekostet und andere Reinblüter, wie seine Tante Bellatrix, hätten grinsend daneben gestanden und dabei zugesehen, wie eine der angesehensten reinblütigen Familien ausgelöscht wurde, nämlich seine eigene, als sie beim Dunkeln Lord in Ungnade gefallen waren, dabei hätte es doch in allererster Linie darum gehen sollen, gerade dieses Blut zu schützen.

Draco würde nie vergessen, wie diese angebliche Ehre, die der Dunkle Lord ihm zu Teil hatte werden lassen, die größte Folter seines Lebens geworden war. Dumbledore hatte Recht gehabt, es war alles andere als einfach, einen anderen Menschen anzusehen und die Kraft aufzubringen, ihm mit ein paar einfachen Worten das Leben zu nehmen, ganz egal, wie sehr dieser Mensch einem auch verhasst sein mochte. Denn er wusste nur zu gut, wie schnell sich das Blatt wenden konnte und wenn er eins im Krieg gelernt hatte, dann, dass man sich auf niemanden verlassen konnte, nicht mal so enge Familie wie seine Tante Bellatrix und schon gar nicht auf andere Reiblüter. Jeder war nur auf seinen Vorteil aus.

Er wollte es Scorpius ersparen, dass er einmal in so eine ausweglose Situation gedrängt wurde wie Draco damals, deshalb überließ er es Astoria, ihm den Krieg zu erklären und die Unterschiede, die dazu geführt hatten. Er sollte sich seiner Herkunft bewusst sein, aber wenn er nicht willig war, das Kapital daraus zu schlagen, das Draco damals daraus geschlagen hatte (wie zum Beispiel sich den verdienten Platz im Quidditchteam zu sichern), dann stand ihm das frei. Deshalb nahm er auch zähneknirschend Scorpius' Freundschaft mit Albus Potter hin. Er hatte zwar nach wie vor große Bedenken, aber Scorpius hatte seinen eigenen Kopf und Draco konnte nur hoffen, dass er in seinem Leben nicht so große Fehler machen würde wie er selbst.

 **TBC...**


	10. Dezember: Bei den Potters

**10\. Dezember: Bei den Potters**

Scorpius kletterte vorsichtig aus dem Kamin und wischte die Asche von seinem Umhang, bevor er sich umsah. Al saß auf dem Sofa. Sobald der seinen besten Freund erblickte, schmiss er sein Comicheft auf den Sofatisch und sprang auf.

„Scorpius! Du bist wirklich gekommen!", rief er glücklich und umarmte ihn flüchtig.

„Natürlich. Ich hab dir doch erst gestern eine Eule geschickt und gesagt, dass ich komme. Hat sie sich verflogen?", fragte er besorgt. Es war die Eule seiner Mutter und sie war schon nicht mehr die Jüngste. Die seines Vaters war um einiges schneller, aber er hätte Scorpius nie erlaubt, sie zu nehmen.

„Nein, nein, sie ist noch da. Du kannst sie mitnehmen. Du hast nur gesagt, dass dein Vater nicht gerade glücklich sein wird und ich dachte, dass du vielleicht doch nicht …"

„Meine Mum hatte nichts dagegen und wenn meine Mum nichts dagegen hat, dann hat mein Dad normalerweise keine Chance", erklärte Scorpius grinsend und holte sein Geschenk für Al hervor. Im Hintergrund hörte er eine Frau lachen und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie nicht alleine im Wohnzimmer waren.

Als Mutter saß in einem flauschigen Sessel im kleinen Erkerzimmer, das sich an das große Wohnzimmer anschloss. In der Luft vor ihr schwebten Pergament und Feder, während sie ein paar Bilder in der Hand hielt.

„So ist das doch fast immer, das weißt du doch, Al", erwiderte sie immer noch lachend und stand auf. „Selten hat der Mann das Sagen in einer Beziehung. Das solltet ihr euch merken, Jungs."

Al verdrehte die Augen, aber Scorpius musste grinsen. Bei seinen Eltern war das ganz bestimmt so und bei den Eltern seiner Mum auch. Bei den Eltern seines Dads war es schon etwas schwieriger, weil er sie nicht häufig genug sah, aber er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass seine Großmutter sich zu irgendwas überreden lassen würde, was sie wirklich nicht tun wollte.

„Wobei mich das bei deinem Dad ein bisschen überrascht", fügte sie hinzu und zwinkerte Scorpius zu. Sie legte einen Arm um Als Schultern und hielt Scorpius ihre Hand hin. Scorpius schüttelte sie überrascht. „Hallo Scorpius, ich bin Als Mum Ginny Potter."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Scorpius und atmete erleichtert durch, als er sah, wie cool sie war. „Jeder weiß das", fügte er hinzu. „Immerhin haben Sie mal für die Harpies gespielt. Ich hab noch nie einen professionellen Spieler kennen gelernt."

„Nein?", fragte sie überrascht. „Kennt dein Dad keine Spieler? Die Malfoys hatten doch immer ziemlich gute Verbindungen."

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht mehr. Und wenn ich welche kennen gelernt hab, dann bestimmt keine guten, von denen ich wusste, wer sie waren."

Mrs Potter lachte geschmeichelt und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Meine Güte, was für ein Slytherin", murmelte sie und schaute zu Al herunter. „Bist du auch so charmant, wenn du die Mütter deiner Freunde kennenlernst?"

Al schnaubte. „Bestimmt nicht. Ich muss mich nicht einschleimen", erwiderte er und schüttelte den Arm seiner Mutter ab.

„Das muss er auch nicht, aber ein paar Manieren sind nicht schlecht", erwiderte sie mahnend und zwinkerte Scorpius zu. Er begann wirklich, Als Mutter zu mögen. Er wusste gar nicht, was sein Dad hatte, die Potters waren bisher doch wirklich sehr nett.

„Mum, James hat Evelyn versteckt!" Ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Ich kann sie nicht finden und er war vorhin in meinem Zimmer! Er sagt, dass er sie nicht hat, aber ich weiß es! Ich weiß es!" Sie schaute ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll an. Mrs Potter seufzte.

„Bist du sicher, dass du sie nicht nur verlegt hast?", fragte sie vorsichtig, aber Lily schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Ich weiß _immer_ , wo sie ist. Und bevor James da war, hatte ich sie noch! Er will mich nur ärgern, er ist schon die ganze Zeit so gemein zu mir." Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was er überhaupt hier will, wenn er schon so erwachsen ist, dann hätte er doch in seinem blöden Hogwarts bleiben können!" Sie schniefte und schlang die Arme um ihre Mutter. Als Mum strich ihr durch die roten Haare und tauschte einen genervten Blick mit Al.

„Dein Bruder ist in der Pubertät, da sind Jungs manchmal bescheuert. Deine Onkel hatten auch manchmal ein Rad ab, das ist ganz normal."

„Aber wenn er Evelyn hat-"

„Dann kriegt er die ganze Woche keinen Nachtisch, keine Sorge", versicherte ihre Mum ihr. Lilys braune Augen wurden groß und ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sobald sie einen Zauberstab in die Hand kriegen würde, würden sich alle sehr warm anziehen müssen.

„Eine ganze Woche?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Al stöhnte. „Dann wird er unausstehlich sein", widersprach er.

Lily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das hat er verdient! Er weiß, dass Evelyn Angst im Dunkeln hat und er hat sie bestimmt in seinen Kleiderschrank gestopft. Sie wird noch am Geruch von seinen Socken ersticken!" Sie schaute Bestätigung suchend zu Al und bemerkte erst jetzt Scorpius. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer als gerade eben.

„Hi!", quiekte sie überrascht.

„Hi", erwiderte Scorpius grinsend. Solange ihre Wut nicht auf ihn gerichtet war, war sie sehr amüsant.

„James hat gesagt, dass du nicht kommst, weil du dir aus Angst vor Dad bestimmt in die Hosen scheißt", verkündete sie und beäugte ihn interessiert.

Als Mum stöhnte gequält und ging langsam aus dem Zimmer. „Zwei Wochen kein Nachtisch", murmelte sie wütend. „Wie kann er sowas vor seiner kleinen Schwester sagen?"

Al schaute Lily wütend an. „Hat er das wirklich gesagt?", wollte er aufgebracht wissen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Scorpius' Brust aus. Al wurde nicht müde, ihn zu verteidigen, wenn irgendjemand ihn beleidigte. Und Scorpius kannte James gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er es nicht böse meinte, sondern einfach nur wie immer große Töne spuckte.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mehr oder weniger", gab sie zu. Al zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Okay, okay, er hat vielleicht nicht scheißen gesagt, aber den Rest schon." Scorpius verbiss sich mit aller Kraft ein Grinsen. „Was?", fragte Lily verständnislos, als Al den Kopf schüttelte. „Er hat Evelyn, das weißt du ganz genau, und am Ende hat er sie schon wieder in mein Zimmer zurückgebracht, um mich zu ärgern! Er hat keinen Nachtisch verdient!"

„Du wirst nicht lange allein bleiben in Slytherin", sagte Scorpius und fing jetzt doch an zu lachen. Sowas von hinterhältig, die Kleine …

Al schüttelte den Kopf. „Lily ist mutiger als wir alle zusammen."

„Hast du wirklich so große Angst vor Dad?", unterbrach Lily Scorpius neugierig.

„Sollte ich?", fragte Scorpius unsicher. Bisher hatte er eigentlich keine gehabt, weil er damit gerechnet hatte, dass Al nur Gutes von ihm erzählen würde und das doch sicher wichtiger war als alte Geschichten von seinem Dad. Hagrid hatte ihn schließlich mit mehr als offenen Armen empfangen, auch wenn er versucht hatte, ihn mit seinen Keksen zu vergiften. Aber Professor Longbottom war nicht so nett gewesen und das war einer der gutmütigsten Lehrer in ganz Hogwarts, also musste er sich vielleicht doch Sorgen machen.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Daddy ist ganz lieb, er liest mir immer abends vor und schaut unter meinem Bett nach Monstern nach und wenn ich mir manchmal Kekse hole, obwohl Mum es verboten hat, dann sagt er nie was." Das klang doch ziemlich beruhigend. Und Als Mum war auch sehr nett zu ihn gewesen.

„Ja, Dad ist cool. Der freut sich schon, dich kennen zu lernen", stimmte Al ihr zu und zog Scorpius jetzt am Ärmel zur Wohnzimmertür. „Er mag deinen Dad zwar nicht besonders gerne, aber das macht ja nichts." Scorpius schaute sich interessiert in der Eingangshalle um. Sie war nicht so groß wie in seinem Haus, aber sehr gemütlich. Überall an den Wänden hingen Fotos von den Potters und vielen anderen rothaarigen Menschen, die wohl alle zu den Weasleys gehören mussten.

„Mein Dad mag ihn auch nicht", sagte er und folgte Al die Treppe hinauf. Lily war beiden dicht auf den Fersen. „Sag mal, stimmt das, dass dein Dad mal einen Drachen durch das Schloss geschmuggelt hat?"

„Was?" Al drehte sich auf der vorletzten Stufe so schnell um, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. „Einen Drachen? Einen echten? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Nicht?", fragte Scorpius enttäuscht und schaute zu Lily, die ungläubig zurückblickte und mit den Schultern zuckte. „Mein Dad hat das gestern erwähnt, ich dachte … aber das ist schon sehr unwahrscheinlich, wo sollten Erstklässler einen Drachen herhaben? Wir haben ja auch keinen." Und er wüsste auch nicht, wo er einen hätte auftreiben können.

„Hagrid hätte bestimmt gerne einen, aber keiner wäre so blöd, ihm einen zu verkaufen", erwiderte Al skeptisch. „Onkel Charlie erzählt immer, wie viel Platz die brauchen und wie schwierig die sind und wie anstrengend die Ausbildung war und wo soll man in Hogwarts schon einen Drachen haben?"

„Das Trimagische Turnier-"

„Da waren die aber nur für eine Woche da", gab Lily zu bedenken und schaute dann grinsend zu einer verschlossenen Zimmertür, hinter der man lautstarke Stimmen hören konnte. An der Tür hing ein Poster der englischen Nationalmannschaft, komplett mit allen Signaturen. Das musste wohl James' Zimmer sein. „Onkel Charlie hat gesagt, dass sie sie gleich wieder zurück gebracht haben. Ich hab mir mal einen von ihm zum Geburtstag gewünscht, nur einen ganz kleinen, und er hat gesagt, wie streng das alles geregelt ist und dass man alleine gar nicht damit klar kommen würde. Und Dad mag Drachen gar nicht wirklich." Naja, kein Wunder, wenn er beim Trimagischen Turnier mit einem konfrontiert und fast zu einem Brikett verarbeitet worden war (zumindest hatte sein Dad das so beschrieben, Scorpius war angesichts der hohen Punktzahl, von der Al ihm einmal erzählt hatte, eher skeptisch).

„Hätte ich mir denken können, dass Dad sich das ausgedacht hat", murmelte Scorpius enttäuscht und folgte Al in sein Zimmer. Es war in blau und weiß gestrichen und in der Ecke stand ein Katzenbaum für Mr Kittens. Auf dem Boden lagen ein Haufen Spielzeug verstreut und in einer Ecke stapelten sich Comics. Al interessierte sich zwar nicht sehr für die Verfilmungen (was wirklich schade war), aber Comics las er gerne. Es hingen ein paar Poster von Quidditchspielern an der Wand. Al war kein Fan einer bestimmten Mannschaft, aber er liebte Quidditch an sich und seine Mum konnte ihnen wahrscheinlich alles besorgen, was sie wollten.

„Dad und Tante Hermine und Onkel Ron haben in der Schule einiges angestellt, aber ein Drache war bestimmt nicht dabei. Vielleicht hat dein Dad das mit dem Basilisk verwechselt?", überlegte Al und warf sich auf sein Bett. Scorpius sah sich im Zimmer um und setzte sich schließlich auf den Schreibtischstuhl, über dem ein gestrickter Pullover hing. Lily blieb in der Tür stehen, so unauffällig wie möglich. Wahrscheinlich hoffte sie, dass Al vergaß, dass sie da war und sie nicht wegschickte. Scorpius machte das manchmal, wenn Freunde seiner Eltern zu Besuch kamen und wollte sie nicht auffliegen lassen. Ihn störte sie bestimmt nicht.

„Was für ein Basilisk?", fragte er dann schließlich verwirrt. „Was ist überhaupt ein Basilisk? War das auch beim Trimagischen Turnier? Oder war das beim Stein der Weisen?" Von einem Basilisk hatte niemals jemand gesprochen.

„Das ist so eine riesige Schlange, die dich nur ansehen muss, damit du stirbst", erklärte Lily erschaudernd und schlang die Arme um sich. „Tante Hermine ist beinahe erwischt worden, aber sie hatte Glück. War das nicht das Monster von Slytherin?", fragte Lily Al unsicher, der seine Arme aufhielt. Lily warf Scorpius einen schüchternen Blick zu, bevor sie sich von ihrem Bruder umarmen ließ.

„Lily mag keine Schlangen", erklärte Al Scorpius entschuldigend.

„Kann ich ihr nicht verübeln." Er war auch kein großer Fan. Die Vorstellung, dass ein kleiner Biss genügte, um zu sterben, und man das Tier manchmal überhaupt nicht kommen sah, war gruselig. Sein Dad hatte mal erzählt, dass er gesehen hatte, wie eine Riesenschlange jemanden auffraß und er hatte wochenlang Albträume gehabt. Sein Dad hatte sich tausendmal bei ihm entschuldigt und Schlangen nie wieder erwähnt. Er hoffte, dass er niemals einem Basilisk begegnen würde. Nicht genug, dass sie einen beißen konnte, nein, es reichte schon, wenn sie einen anschaute. „Aber jetzt ist doch keine Schlange mehr da, oder? Oder ist die irgendwo im Slytherinhaus?", fragte er und wurde langsam panisch. Salazar Slytherin hatte ein paar bekloppte Ideen gehabt, angefangen bei dem Gemeinschaftsraum in dem es nie wirklich warm war und der kein Tageslicht hatte. Wer wollte denn die ganze Zeit ohne Tageslicht sein? Selbst wenn der See wahnsinnig interessant war. „Ich will nicht, dass irgendwann eine Schlange auftaucht, wenn ich meine Hausaufgaben mache. Dann geh ich lieber zum Direktor und lass mich in ein anderes Haus einteilen, von Schlangen hat mir niemand was gesagt!" Er wusste doch, warum er kein Slytherin werden wollte.

Al schüttelte mit großen Augen den Kopf. „Die Schlange ist schon ewig tot, Dad hat sie umgebracht. Und sonst gibt es keine im Schloss."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Scorpius zweifelnd. Keine Sau kannte das ganze Schloss, da konnte sich locker irgendwo eine Schlange befinden.

„Ja", sagte Al bestimmt und schaute ihn flehentlich an. „Es gibt keine Schlangen im Schloss und in Slytherin ganz bestimmt nicht. Salazar Slytherin hat die damals für die anderen Häuser gedacht, nicht für uns, deshalb war sie auch nie in der Nähe von dem Haus. Selbst wenn es eine gäbe, würde sie erst zu den anderen kommen."

„Das ist ja so viel besser", murmelte Scorpius missmutig und erschauderte. Niemand hatte es verdient zu sterben, nur weil er das Pech hatte, eine Schlange anzusehen.

„Wenn du wirklich Angst hast, Scorpius, dann kauf dir einen Wecker, der wie ein Hahn krähen kann", hörte er eine unbekannte Stimme von der Tür kommen. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah Als Vater im Türrahmen stehen. Er hatte Asche in den Haaren, einen Rußfleck auf der Wange und seine Brille saß ein bisschen schief. Harry Potter hatte Scorpius sich irgendwie beeindruckender vorgestellt. „Basilisken mögen kein Krähen, davor hauen sie immer ab."

„Okay", sagte er langsam. Sein Wecker hatte so eine Funktion, er hatte sie nur nie gemocht. Aber lieber das, als eines Tages aufzuwachen und einem Basilisken gegenüber zu stehen. Wobei dann von stehen eigentlich nicht mehr die Rede sein konnte.

„Aber ihr müsst euch wirklich keine Sorgen machen, in Hogwarts gab es nur einen Basilisk und der ist schon sehr lange tot." Er grinste aufmunternd. Lily befreite sich aus Als Armen und lief stattdessen in die Arme ihres Vaters. Ihre Wangen waren feucht und sie vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Bauch.

„Hab ich doch gesagt", erwiderte Al zufrieden und schaute Scorpius dann flehend an. „Dann wechselst du nicht das Haus, oder? Ohne Schlange bleibst du da?"

Scorpius nickte langsam. Es wäre wirklich umständlich, in ein anderes Haus zu gehen, jetzt wo er endlich den kürzesten Weg zur großen Halle kannte und sich nicht mehr andauernd verlief, wenn er in den Unterricht wollte. Außerdem hatte er Al und er wollte unmöglich ohne Al in ein anderes Haus. Und er wollte Al auch nicht alleine in Slytherin lassen. Mit Al würde er es wahrscheinlich sogar mit einem Basilisken aufnehmen. „Ja, okay." Er schaute Als Dad skeptisch an. „Die haben doch nicht irgendwo Maskottchen versteckt? Es gibt keine Schlangen in Slytherin?", fragte er dann dennoch besorgt. In Hogwarts konnte man nie wissen, wenn die sogar so durchgeknallte Geister wie Peeves frei herumlaufen ließen.

Als Dad lachte. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich hab in Gryffindor auch noch nie einen Löwen gesehen. Und Teddy hat nie was von einem Dachs gesagt." Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und Scorpius stand schnell aus dem Stuhl auf, um sie zu schütteln. „Schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Al hat schon so viel von dir erzählt."

„Dad", murmelte Al peinlich berührt, aber Scorpius lächelte erleichtert.

„Danke, dass ich Sie besuchen darf."

„Als Freunde sind unsere Freunde. Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen", erwiderte Als Dad leichthin und strich Lily über die Haare. „Die Weasleys sind sehr gastfreundlich."

Al schnaubte und murmelte etwas, was sich nach „Onkel Ron" anhörte, aber Scorpius interessierte das nicht weiter. Als Eltern waren klasse und er hoffte nur, dass sein Dad irgendwann aufhören würde, ständig über sie zu schimpfen, damit Al ihn auch mal besuchen konnte und er zuhause nicht immer nur mit Mortimer Zabini spielen musste.

„Danke", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und nahm dann seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, bevor er es noch vergaß. „Haben Sie mal einen Drachen durch das Schloss geschmuggelt?" Al und Lily hatten zwar nein gesagt, aber es konnte nicht schaden, sicher zu gehen und sonst würde er sich wahrscheinlich nie trauen zu fragen und immer überlegen, ob sein Dad sich die Geschichte nur ausgedacht hatte oder nicht.

Seine Augen wurden groß, als Als Dad tatsächlich rot anlief und sich räusperte. „Ich wollte nur jemandem helfen und es war wirklich kein Spaß."

Lily starrte ihn ungläubig an und Al schnappte nach Luft. „Dad!", rief er fassungslos.

Scorpius grinste. Hatte sein Dad doch Recht gehabt. Und Als Dad war gerade noch viel cooler geworden, als er ohnehin schon war. Wahnsinn! Dann fiel ihm aber etwas Wichtiges wieder ein. „Aber wo hatten Sie den her?", fragte er verwirrt.

 **TBC...**


	11. Dezember: Kaffeeklatsch

**11\. Dezember: Kaffeeklatsch**

„Dein Mann hat sie nicht alle", sagte Ginny und ließ sich in den freien Stuhl an Hermines Tisch sinken, den sie ihr frei gehalten hatte. Sie gab der Kellnerin ein Zeichen, die ihr gleich darauf eine Tasse dampfenden Tee brachte, ihre übliche Bestellung. „Heute isses ja richtig voll hier", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und schälte sich aus ihrem Mantel. „Weihnachten ist doch schon vorbei, jetzt muss doch niemand mehr Geschenke kaufen."

„Aber umtauschen", erwiderte Hermine augenverdrehend. Ginny und sie trafen sich seit Jahren in dem kleinen Muffelcafé in der Nähe der Winkelgasse. Anfangs hatten sie sich in der Winkelgasse getroffen, aber sie hatten sich nie ungestört unterhalten können, ohne dass nicht irgendwelche Passanten die Köpfe in ihre Richtung gedreht hatten, und auch wenn es meistens nur um ganz banale Sachen ging, waren sie doch lieber ungestört, wenn sie die Wahl hatten. Und so hatten sie sich abseits der Zauberwelt einen Ort gesucht, der ihnen gefiel und dieses Café war ein wahrer Glücksgriff gewesen. Doch in der letzten Zeit war es auch hier immer voller geworden. Zunehmend mehr Touristen trieben sich hier herum und Hermine befürchtete, dass sie sich bald etwas Neues würden suchen müssen.

„Ich würde nie ein Geschenk umtauschen", erwiderte Ginny verständnislos und nippte an ihrem Tee. „Wie dreist muss man sein? Da muss man ja sogar die Quittung verlangen."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich weiß ja nicht, ich hab schon manchmal das eine oder andere Geschenk gekriegt, das ich gerne umgetauscht hätte." Und das waren noch nicht mal die Geschenke von Ron gewesen, der war meistens überraschend gut darin, etwas zu finden, das sie sich zwar nie selbst gekauft hätte, das ihr aber dennoch gut gefiel. Nein, George machte ihnen immer dreistere Geschenke, um ihr „eingeschlafenes Sexleben mal ein bisschen aufzupeppen" (was überhaupt nicht nötig war). Anfangs waren es ja noch Sachen gewesen, die sie ganz gut gebrauchen konnten, wie die essbare Unterwäsche oder das essbare Massageöl, das nach Schokolade schmeckte, aber sie brauchte wirklich keine vibrierenden Handschellen oder eine Peitsche, die selbst Kommentare abgab. Hermine fragte sich, ob George seinen anderen Geschwistern auch solche Geschenke machte, aber da traute sie sich dann doch nicht, zu fragen. Ginny hatte zumindest nichts erwähnt.

Ginny schnaubte. „Das glaub ich gerne. Ron kann manchmal so ein Idiot sein."

„Ihn hab ich gar nicht gemeint", verteidigte Hermine ihren Mann, runzelte dann aber die Stirn. „Warum soll er sie denn nicht mehr alle haben?"

Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. „Er hat Harry vorgestern gesagt, dass er bescheuert ist, weil er zugelassen hat, dass Al Scorpius zu uns einlädt. Weil Scorpius ein Spion und angehender Todesser ist. Ein Zwölfjähriger! Dein Mann leidet eindeutig an Realitätsverlust."

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte sich das Ganze auch mehr als einmal anhören müssen, seit Ron wusste, dass Al mit Scorpius befreundet war und ihn im Haus der Potters haben wollte. „Ich gebe ja zu, dass er in dieser Hinsicht ein bisschen über das Ziel hinausschießt-"

„Ein bisschen? Kilometerweit! Und es ist richtig beschämend, wo wir doch alle, Ron eingeschlossen, so hart daran gearbeitet haben, dass diese verdammten Vorurteile nicht den Rest des Lebens bestimmen sollten. Außerdem kennt er Scorpius überhaupt nicht. Al ist ganz begeistert von ihm und auf Harry und mich hat er einen netten, aufgeschlossenen Eindruck gemacht. Er hat uns weder beleidigt noch ausspioniert. Er hatte eher Angst, uns überhaupt zu begegnen und das ist doch wirklich traurig. James' Freunde haben sich nie so verhalten."

„Ja, weil die es wahrscheinlich gar nicht erwarten konnten, den Auserwählten zu treffen", wandte Hermine ein. Die meisten Menschen brauchten eine Weile, bis sie sich in Harrys (und auch ihrer und Rons) Gegenwart normal verhalten konnten. „Ich sag ja gar nicht, dass Ron Recht hat, aber ich kann verstehen, warum er Probleme hat, seine Vorurteile zu überwinden, wenn es um die Malfoys geht."

„Ich weiß, dass Malfoy ihn beinahe vergiftet hätte, aber das war keine Absicht gewesen. Und ich müsste mich da eigentlich viel mehr aufregen, immerhin hat Lucius mir Riddles Tagebuch untergeschoben."

„Aber darum geht es nicht, Ginny", erwiderte Hermine leise und trank einen Schluck ihres Tees, damit ihre Hände etwas zu tun hatten. Rons Vergiftung hatte sie mehr mitgenommen als ihn, er hatte die meiste Zeit ja bewusstlos verbracht. Er war sogar eher glücklich darüber gewesen, weil sie endlich wieder mit ihm gesprochen hatte. „Es geht darum, dass Bellatrix Lestrange mich in seinem Haus beinahe bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert hätte. Und alle Malfoys daneben gestanden und zugesehen haben, ohne etwas zu tun. Draco eingeschlossen." Er sagte es zwar nie, aber sie wusste, wenn er schweißgebadet aus einem Albtraum aufwachte, dann träumte er in fast allen Fällen genau davon. Sie brauchte immer Minuten, um ihn aus seinen Träumen zu reißen und musste sich mit Tränen in den Augen anhören, wie er jemanden anflehte, ihr nicht wehzutun und stattdessen ihn zu nehmen. Sie konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wie sie gefoltert worden war, da war immer nur ein gleißender Schmerz und dann Rons Arme, die sie fest umschlossen und in Sicherheit brachten, aber er hatte ihre Schreie gehört und sie verfolgten ihn noch immer.

„Oh." Ginny schaute sie konsterniert an und schluckte. „Aber – Malfoy hätte doch nicht wirklich etwas tun können. Ich meine, Bellatrix hätte ihn wahrscheinlich ebenso gerne gefoltert wie dich. Ich meine, er hat viele Sachen gemacht, die man ihm vorwerfen kann, aber das …" Sie hieß es nicht gut, aber sie konnte zumindest nachvollziehen, warum er so gehandelt hatte.

„Aber man hat doch immer eine Wahl. Und Ron hätte nie so tatenlos daneben gestanden. Und das wird er nie vergessen können. Sicher, Scorpius kann dafür am allerwenigsten, aber du weißt doch genauso gut wie ich, dass man seine Gefühle nicht so einfach abstellen kann."

„Ja, sicher. Aber so, wie ich Scorpius kennen gelernt habe, und was Al alles von ihm erzählt, kann ich kaum glauben, dass er so untätig daneben stehen würde wie sein Vater. Al hat schon oft erwähnt, dass er kein gutes Haar an Lucius lässt. Und er ist fasziniert von Muggeln. Würde er seinem Vater nicht so ähnlich sehen, dann würde ich glatt bezweifeln, dass er wirklich ein Malfoy ist."

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Hermine lächelnd. Das passte nur allzu gut zu den Dingen, die Rose manchmal in ihren Briefen erwähnte. Auch wenn Ron die nur zu gerne ignorierte.

Ginny nickte. „Seine Mum muss einen guten Einfluss auf ihn haben. Wusstest du, dass sie Hagrids beste Schülerin war? Hat sogar ihren UTZ bei ihm gemacht."

„Nein!" Es tat ihr schrecklich Leid, da Hagrid ein wirklich guter Freund war, aber sie hatte sich kaum vorstellen können, dass er den Unterricht so gut gestalten würde, dass jemand tatsächlich so lange dabei bleiben würde. Aber Parvati und Lavender waren auch schwer von Trelwaney begeistert gewesen und das hatte Hermine nie verstanden.

 **TBC...**


	12. Dezember: Der Raum der Wünsche

**12\. Dezember: Der Raum der Wünsche**

Scorpius wanderte durch den siebten Stock. Er hatte eigentlich in den Krankenflügel gewollt, weil er eine Erkältung hatte und etwas von Madam Pomfreys Erkältungstrank brauchte, aber die Treppen hatten im letzten Moment die Richtung gewechselt und Scorpius war noch nie im siebten Stock gewesen. Er war neugierig. Al hatte erzählt, dass der Raum der Wünsche irgendwo hier sein musste, aber Als Dad hatte sich geweigert, ihm zu sagen, wo. Die Karte des Rumtreibers hatte er auch noch nicht herausgerückt, weil sie seiner Meinung nach noch zu jung waren, um so viel Freiheit im Schloss zu haben. James würde sie frühestens nächstes Jahr bekommen, wenn er alt genug war, um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, und ein Jahr später sollte er sie mit Rose und Al teilen, aber bis dahin …

Scorpius hatte versucht, den Ort von seinem eigenen Dad zu erfahren, da er wusste, dass der während der Schulzeit auch viel Zeit dort verbracht hatte, aber kaum hatte er es angesprochen, hatte sich das Gesicht seines Dads verdunkelt und er hatte sich geweigert, überhaupt irgendetwas zu diesem Thema zu sagen.

„Dieser Raum ist gefährlich", sagte er schließlich barsch, nachdem Scorpius am nächsten Tag erneut versucht hatte, die Antwort aus ihm herauszukitzeln. „Ich hab in dem Raum einige der schlimmsten Stunden meines Lebens verbracht, ich will nicht, dass du das auch erlebst. Halt dich von ihm fern."

Da sein Dad ihm selten etwas so vehement verbot, hatte Scorpius sich bisher daran gehalten. Aber wenn er zufällig darüber stolpern sollte, dann konnte ihm das doch niemand vorwerfen, oder?

Schade nur, dass Al nicht dabei war. Aber der hing hinterher mit seiner Sternenkarte für Astronomie und hatte ihn leider nicht zum Krankenflügel begleiten können. Dabei wäre das genau das richtige für Al, der die ganze Zeit davon schwärmte, wie schön es wäre, mal ein Riesentrampolin zu benutzen. Scorpius hätte am liebsten einen funktionierenden Fernseher, da er darauf brannte zu erfahren, wie es mit der Big Bang Theory weiterging. Die Berichte, die eine Mutter einer muggelgeborenen Schülerin immer zuschickte und die diese an Scorpius weitergab, waren wirklich nicht genug. Dabei ging der ganze Humor verloren. Vor allem, nachdem sie so miserabel mit dem gefundenen Schwangerschaftstest umgegangen waren. Da hätte man wirklich mehr draus machen können. Aber die Serie nutzte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr ihr volles Potential.

Er starrte die Wände des Flurs an. Irgendwo hier musste doch dieser verdammte Raum sein! So schwer konnte das nicht sein, wenn Als Eltern ihn gefunden hatten und sein Vater ebenso.

Scorpius zog seinen Zauberstab und überlegte, ob er irgendeinen Spruch kannte, der ihm helfen konnte, aber so viele hatten sie noch nicht gelernt und einer, den er brauchen könnte, war bestimmt noch nicht dabei gewesen.

Bevor er doch noch einen benutzen konnte, musste er laut niesen. Funken sprühten aus seinem Zauberstab und einen Moment später öffnete sich eine Tür in der Wand, die vorher noch nicht dagewesen war. Scorpius starrte mit großen Augen darauf, beeindruckt, dass er sogar schon ungesagte Magie hatte benutzen konnte, um die Tür doch zu finden, als Als Cousine Dominique den Kopf herausstreckte. Schwer atmend, mit geschwollenen Lippen und verwuschelten Haaren starrte sie Scorpius mit großen Augen an.

Er schluckte, als er ihren entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er kannte bestimmt noch nicht genug Magie, um sich gegen eine wütende Sechstklässlerin zur Wehr zu setzen und Al hatte mehr als einmal erwähnt, was sie für ein Temperament hatte. Scorpius hatte es ja selbst gesehen, als sie sich eines Abends lautstark mit einem Siebtklässler in der Eingangshalle gestritten hatte.

„Ähm …", stotterte er mit zitternder Stimme und ließ seinen Zauberstab hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden.

„Du hast mich hier nicht gesehen, klar?", zischte sie.

Scorpius nickte hektisch und eilte den Gang entlang. Die Tür knallte zu und wurde wieder zur Wand. Er hatte einen Hustenanfall, als er um die nächste Ecke gebogen war und ließ sich vorsichtig an der Wand heruntergleiten. Er brauchte wirklich diesen verdammten Erkältungstrank, aber er würde den Teufel tun und es riskieren, noch einmal Dominique über den Weg zu laufen. Und die Treppe war leider in der anderen Richtung. Also blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als zu warten, bis sie wieder weg war. Dann würde er sich seinen Trank holen und danach Al hier heraufschleifen, da er schwören konnte, dass er soeben den Raum der Wünsche gefunden hatte. Nur was Dominique hier wollte …

Zehn Minuten später hatte er eine Antwort auf diese Frage, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Vorsichtig linste er um die Ecke, aber glücklicherweise schaute Dominique nicht in seine Richtung. Ein paar Sekunden später folgte ihr ein großer dunkelhaariger Junge. Es war derselbe Junge, mit dem sie sich in der großen Halle gestritten hatte. Wenn Scorpius sich nicht sehr irrte, dann war er in der Quidditchmannschaft von Ravenclaw. Und seine Haare waren genauso durcheinander wie Dominiques und sein Hemd war nicht richtig zugeknöpft. Merkwürdig. Wenn sie sich nicht so häufig streiten würden, hätte er gedacht, dass sie vielleicht herumgeknutscht hatten, aber so war es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie im Raum der Wünsche Quidditch gespielt hatten und handgreiflich geworden waren.

„Weasley, jetzt beruhig dich, der Junge weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wer du bist", hörte er den Jungen genervt sagen.

„Jeder weiß, wer ich bin", erwiderte sie wütend. „Und er bestimmt auch. Das war Malfoy, Als bester Freund. Der weiß es genau. Wenn wir deinetwegen auffliegen, nur weil du dich ausgerechnet heute treffen wolltest, dann mach ich das nie wieder mit dir, das schwöre ich dir!"

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so dramatisch, Weasley. Als ob du einfach so aufhören könntest."

Sie schnaubte.

„Das meine ich ernst. Du willst das ganz genauso sehr wie ich und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann hast du mich erst vorgestern in diesen Geheimgang gezerrt und-"

„Halt bloß die Klappe!", zischte sie. „Sonst hört uns noch jemand. Warte am besten ein paar Minuten, bis du mir folgst."

Der Junge seufzte, tat aber, wie ihm geheißen. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich mir das immer wieder antue", murmelte er mit weicher Stimme, als sie verschwunden war.

Scorpius wartete noch zehn Minuten, bis er auch weg war, und eilte dann schniefend zur Treppe, die mittlerweile leer war. Eine halbe Stunde später stürmte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Seine Nase war wieder frei und er musste auch nicht mehr husten, was für ein herrliches Gefühl! Er erblicke Al an einem der Tische und rannte auf ihn zu. „Komm mit!", rief er aufgeregt.

Al schaute missmutig von seiner Sternenkarte auf, wo er gerade den Sirius falsch beschriftet hatte. „Wieso? Ich muss das noch fertig machen, das weißt du doch."

„Ich mach das später für dich und jetzt komm mit!", drängte Scorpius und zerrte am Arm seines besten Freundes. Astronomie fiel ihm überraschend leicht. Aber er hatte schon immer gerne in die Sterne gestarrt. „Ich hab den Raum der Wünsche gefunden!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Al mit leuchtenden Augen und sprang auf. Er ließ seine Sachen auf dem Tisch liegen und folgte Scorpius durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Einfach so?"

„Deine Cousine war drin, die blonde Quidditchspielerin?", erwiderte Scorpius grinsend. „Kannst du dir einen Grund vorstellen, warum sie mit diesem einen Jungen aus Ravenclaw dort war? Du weißt schon, wen ich meine, den, mit dem sie sich immer streitet." Die Unterhaltung der beiden ergab immer noch keinen so rechten Sinn für ihn. Warum sollten sie sich zum Streiten extra zurückziehen? Wo sie sich doch so offensichtlich nicht ausstehen konnten?

Al schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Nicki war schon immer ziemlich merkwürdig. Sie könnte so hübsch sein wie Victoire und sie gibt sich überhaupt keine Mühe. Und sie streitet sich immer gerne mit jedem."

„Aber dafür ist sie im Quidditch gut", gab Scorpius zu bedenken und eilte die Treppe hinauf. „Das ist doch besser, als gut auszusehen."

„Das stimmt", schnaufte Al, der ihm kaum hinterherkam. „Aber ist doch auch egal. Ich kann's gar nicht erwarten, das Trampolin zu sehen!"

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte den Raum gefunden, also würden sie zuerst seinen Fernseher herbeiwünschen. Und wenn der funktionieren sollte, dann würde er den Raum in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr verlassen.

Leider war der Raum nicht in der Lage, ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, aber Als riesiges Trampolin war auch nicht schlecht. Sein Dad hatte bestimmt keine Ahnung gehabt, wie cool dieser Raum tatsächlich war, sonst hätte er ihm nie verboten, hierher zu kommen.

 **TBC...**


	13. Dezember: Gemeine Nachbarn

**13\. Dezember: Gemeine Nachbarn**

„Sei nett, Dad, okay?", sagte Scorpius so beiläufig wie möglich, während er seinem Vater einen dicken Wälzer reichte, der mit irgendwelchen merkwürdigen Schriftzeichen übersäht war. Sein Vater hatte in den letzten Wochen ein paar neue sehr alte Bücher erstanden und war jetzt dabei, seine umfangreiche Bibliothek neu zu ordnen. Und da Scorpius nicht den ganzen Tag nur draußen rumtollen und sich mit einigen seiner Muggelfreunde treffen konnte, sondern auch etwas nützliches in seinen Sommerferien tun sollte, durfte er seinem Vater jetzt dabei helfen, alte, schwere und verstaubte Bücher von einem Regal zum nächsten zu tragen. Er hatte schon zehnmal geniest und hätte schwören können, dass eines ihn sogar gebissen hatte. (Bei Büchern konnte man nie wissen, die konnten richtig fies sein.)

„Ich bin doch immer nett", erwiderte sein Vater mit schiefem Lächeln.

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen und schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Ach ja?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Deshalb kann Mrs Rawandi uns auch nicht leiden."

„Ich hab doch versucht, nett zu sein, aber wenn sie die Rosen absichtlich über den Zaun wachsen lässt, obwohl ich ihr mehrfach gesagt habe, dass ich gegen diese bestimmte Art allergisch bin, dann hat sie es nicht anders verdient! Das ist reine Schikane!", widersprach sein Vater entrüstet und knallte ein Buch auf den Tisch. Scorpius hätte schwören können, dass es sich empört räusperte.

„Dad", seufzte Scorpius genervt, denn dieses Argument kannte er schon, seit er denken konnte. Natürlich stimmte es, dass sein Dad allergisch war, aber er ging in die Ecke des Gartens sowieso nie und da müsste er wirklich kein solches Theater machen, besonders, weil er das doch mit einem einfachen Spruch hätte regeln können. Aber nein, sein Dad musste sich ja unbedingt streiten und deshalb bellte ihn Mrs Rawandis Dackel jetzt jedes Mal an, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen, weil die blöde Kuh ihn so abgerichtet hatte.

„Es stimmt, frag deine Mutter. Ich war ganz höflich und ich war sogar im Recht. Sie hätte die Sträucher doch nur zwei Meter versetzen müssen, das hätte sie wirklich nicht umgebracht." Er stellte das nächste Buch so heftig ins Regal, dass ihm eine Staubwolke entgegenkam.

„Jaja", murmelte Scorpius und gab ihm ein weiteres Buch. „Aber ich mein ja gar nicht Mrs Rawandi. Wenn Al später kommt, dann sei nett, ja?"

„Ich bin immer nett", beharrte sein Vater und Scorpius konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, gequält aufzustöhnen. Mit seinem Dad konnte man wirklich nicht reden. „Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass ein Potter nicht unbedingt der beste Einfluss für dich ist, das ist alles."

„Dad, bitte." Sein Vater würde es nie verstehen. Er würde nie verstehen, dass es keinen besseren Freund als Albus Potter geben konnte. Al verstand ihn einfach, er wusste, was es bedeutete, einen vorbelasteten Namen zu haben, ohne ihn wären die ersten Wochen in Slytherin unerträglich gewesen und Scorpius war so dankbar, dass er einen besten Freund gefunden hatte, auf den er sich verlassen konnte. Hogwarts ohne Al war einfach unvorstellbar.

„Es wär einfach schön, wenn er nochmal wiederkommen möchte. Ich will nicht immer nur mit Mortimer Zabini spielen." Er war in einer Muggelgrundschule gewesen (seine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden und Scorpius war es sowieso lieber gewesen, als irgendeinen dämlichen Hauslehrer zu haben) und hatte deshalb einige Freunde im Dorf, aber ihr Haus war zu magisch, um irgendwelche Muggel einzuladen. Vor Hogwarts hatte er nur Mortimer Zabini aus der Zauberwelt gekannt und so war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als mit ihm zu spielen (was er immer gehasst hatte, der Idiot war ein Arschloch und hatte immer sein bestes Spielzeug kaputt gemacht). Al war der erste Freund, der ihn besuchte, den er auch wirklich sehen wollte und er hatte furchtbare Angst, dass Al nicht wiederkommen wollen würde. Er hatte sich zu Weihnachten so willkommen bei den Potters gefühlt und er wusste, dass er sie wieder würde besuchen dürfen, aber dort waren immer Als Geschwister und es wäre nett, wenn Al sich auch bei ihm wohlfühlen könnte. Er hatte einen Haufen Spielzeug und das Haus bot unzählige Möglichkeiten, die er noch nie richtig hatte ausnutzen können. (Er hoffte immer noch, sich irgendwann mal vom obersten Stockwerk hinunter in die Empfangshalle abseilen zu können, aber er brauchte jemanden, der das Seil hielt und seine Eltern würden das bestimmt nicht tun.)

„Ist ja schon gut, Scorp. Ich werde deinen Freund bestimmt nicht aus dem Haus treiben", versicherte ihm sein Vater und klang sogar so, als ob er es ernst meinte.

„Wirklich?", fragte Scorpius zweifelnd. „Versprichst du's?" Er kannte seinen Vater. Sein Vater konnte gut lügen, wenn er wollte.

Sein Vater seufzte. „Ja, ich versprech's. Wenn's dir so wichtig ist." Er lächelte Scorpius leicht zu und Scorpius nickte zufrieden. Das reichte hoffentlich. Sein Dad konnte sich zwar manchmal sehr blöd benehmen, aber ein Versprechen hatte er noch nie gebrochen.

 **TBC...**


	14. Dezember: Bei den Malfoys

**14\. Dezember: Bei den Malfoys**

„Wow, das ist ja ein großes Wohnzimmer", sagte Al, nachdem er aus dem Kamin geklettert war. Mit großen Augen schaute er sich in dem ausladenden Raum um, der ihn ein bisschen an ein Möbelhaus erinnerte, aber trotzdem ziemlich wohnlich aussah. Und auf jeden Fall sehr viel aufgeräumter als sein eigenes.

„Es ist nichts im Vergleich zum Wohnzimmer meiner Großeltern", erwiderte Scorpius schulterzuckend und biss sich einen Moment später auf die Lippe. Das klang viel zu sehr nach Angeben und das war das letzte, was er mit seinen Großeltern tun wollte. „Aber es ist gemütlicher. Nicht so gemütlich wie euer Haus, aber …"

„Man fällt hier wenigstens nicht ständig über irgendwelche Kuscheltiere", unterbrach Al ihn schnell. Lily sammelte Kuscheltiere und immer, wenn jemand aus der Familie verreiste, brachte er ihr ein Tier mit (was ziemlich oft vorkam). Sie spielte zwar am liebsten mit ihrer Puppe Evelyn, aber seit James und er in Hogwarts waren, brachte sie immer einen Haufen Tiere ins Wohnzimmer runter und spielte mit ihnen Schule und hatte damit auch nicht aufgehört, seit James und er Ferien hatten. Sogar Dad war mittlerweile genervt von dem Zoo, aber ihre Mum verteidigte Lily vehement und irgendwo hatte sie sogar Recht, denn sie war schließlich die einzige, die wusste, wie es war, alleine zu Hause zu sein, während alle großen Brüder schon in Hogwarts waren.

„Da hast du wohl Recht", erwiderte Scorpius und schaute Al dann unsicher an. „Willst du hier bleiben? Oder soll ich dir das Haus zeigen? Ich hab auch ein Spielzimmer, das ist sowieso das beste Zimmer im ganzen Haus, da ist fast mein ganzes Spielzeug."

„Oh wow, du hast ein ganzes Zimmer für dein Spielzeug?", fragte Al beeindruckt. Das hätte er auch gerne gehabt, aber dann hätte er es bestimmt mit James und Lily teilen müssen. Er und seine Geschwister mussten sich sowieso das meiste gute Spielzeug teilen, da sie wirklich große Sachen immer nur zusammen geschenkt bekamen, so wie den Quaffel, den Onkel Charlie ihnen vor Jahren mitgebracht hatte, oder das ferngesteuerte Auto, dass ihnen Dads Cousin einmal geschenkt hatte, weil er nicht wusste, was er ihnen geben sollte (sie hatten sich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut, es in zwei Tagen kaputt gemacht und vermuteten jetzt, dass Dad seinem Cousin gesagt hatte, dass es reichte, wenn sie Süßigkeiten von ihm bekamen, da er ihnen seither immer nur Schokolade schenkte).

Scorpius nickte. „Ja, mein Zimmer war nicht groß genug und ich glaube, es hat Dad genervt, dass ich die Gleise für meinen Zug im Wohnzimmer aufgebaut hatte. Der sieht aus wie der Hogwatsexpress und fährt durchs ganze Zimmer", erklärte Scorpius ihm voller Stolz.

„Cool", erwiderte Al ehrfürchtig. Er hätte wahnsinnig gerne einen Zug gehabt, den er selbst steuern konnte. Den musste er unbedingt sehen! „Können wir uns den gleich ansehen?" Er hätte zwar gerne den Rest des Hauses gesehen, aber der Zug klang einfach zu verlockend. Außerdem fühlte er sich doch ein wenig eingeschüchtert von dem Haus und seinen Bewohnern. Seine Familie hatte zwar Geld und das Haus der Potters war wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern, aber im Vergleich zu dem hier … und Scorpius hatte sein eigenes Spielzimmer! Außerdem hatte sein Dad ihn gewarnt, in Gegenwart von Scorpius' Dad etwas vorsichtig zu sein. Nicht, dass er ein schlechter Mensch war oder er Angst hatte, dass Draco Malfoy ihm etwas antun würde, aber die Ansichten der Malfoys und Potters gingen doch ziemlich auseinander und nicht jeder war so lässig wie Als Eltern. Vielleicht war es besser, erstmal niemandem auf die Füße zu treten und in Scorpius' Spielzimmer zu bleiben.

Scorpius packte Al am Unterarm und zog ihn durch das Wohnzimmer in die große Eingangshalle, die von einer riesigen antiken Standuhr dominiert wurde und von der eine Treppe nach oben führte, die so sehr glänzte, dass man davon blind werden konnte. „Das Zimmer ist im zweiten Stock, gleich neben dem Gästebad. Da stört einen nie jemand, es ist wirklich klasse." Sie hatten es fast unbehelligt zur Treppe geschafft, da wurden sie von einer großen dunkelhaarigen Frau aufgehalten, die aus einem anderen Zimmer aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte eine rosa Schürze umgebunden, ihre Haare waren in einen losen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und sie hatte einen großen Mehlfleck auf der Wange und weiteres Mehl im Haar. Al hatte sie schon am Bahnhof gesehen und wusste, dass das Scorpius' Mutter war.

„Nicht so schnell, ihr zwei!", ermahnte sie sie lachend. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du Albus einfach so an mir vorbeischmuggeln kannst, nachdem du seit einer Woche von nichts anderem als seinem Besuch reden konntest." Sie wischte sich ihre Hand an der Schürze ab und hielt sie Al hin, der sie ohne weiteres schüttelte. „Ich bin Scorpius' Mutter, Astoria."

„Freut mich", murmelte Al und versuchte, sie nicht zu sehr anzustarren. Sie war wirklich sehr hübsch. Und normal. Und irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an seine Grandma, die hatte auch immer eine Schürze um und irgendwelche Essensflecken auf ihrer Kleidung, weil sie so häufig und viel kochte. Nur war Grandma Molly längst nicht so hübsch wie Scorpius' Mum.

„Entschuldige meinen Aufzug, Albus, aber ich mache Schokoladenkuchen zum Nachtisch und Scorpius' Vater hat die Mehltüte wieder mal nicht richtig zugemacht", erklärte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

„Macht doch nichts", sagte Al grinsend, während Scorpius leuchtende Augen beim Wort „Schokoladenkuchen" bekommen hatte. „Für Schokoladenkuchen muss man manchmal Opfer bringen."

Sie lachte und Scorpius musste grinsen. „Das stimmt. Wo wollt ihr denn so schnell hin?"

„Ich wollte ihm meinen Zug zeigen."

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Oh, du lässt ihn in dein Spielzimmer?", fragte sie überrascht. Sie schaute zu Al. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was das für eine Ehre ist, Scorpius erlaubt ja kaum Draco und mir, überhaupt reinzukommen. Für alle anderen ist der Raum komplett tabu."

Al sah Scorpius verwundert an, dessen Ohren langsam rot anliefen. „Wirklich?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist wirklich nichts Besonderes." Er warf seiner Mum einen schiefen Blick zu, bevor er Al wieder am Arm packte und die Treppe hochzog. „Es ist nur, ich darf hier keine Muggel einladen und sonst kenn ich nur Mortimer Zabini in meinem Alter und der macht immer alles kaputt, was er in die Hände kriegt, deshalb hab ich ihm verboten, ins Zimmer zu kommen. Und Mum zwingt mich immer, aufzuräumen, wenn sie das Chaos sieht, darum mag ich es nicht, wenn sie reinkommt. Du bist völlig in Ordnung."

Al grinste. Auch wenn Scorpius was anderes sagte, es _klang_ so, als ob es doch was Besonderes war. „Ich hab schon lange nichts kaputt gemacht." Das letzte Mal war er neun gewesen und James und er hatten endlich mit Onkel Charlies Quaffel spielen dürfen, der aus Versehen ins Wohnzimmerfenster geflogen war. Al konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, warum seine Mum sich so aufgeregt hatte, sie hatte die Scheibe doch in Sekundenschnelle wieder repariert.

„Na super", erwiderte Scorpius erfreut und führte Al einen gut beleuchteten Flur entlang, wo ihn ein Haufen gelangweilter alter Leute aus protzigen Bilderrahmen missbilligend anstarrte. Scorpius öffnete eine Tür am Ende des Ganges und Al traute seinen Augen kaum.

Scorpius' Spielzimmer war beinahe doppelt so groß wie Als eigenes Zimmer und über und über mit Spielzeug übersäht. Legobausteine waren in einer Ecke, ein riesiger Teddybär in einer anderen. Ein ausgeklügeltes Gleissystem führte durch das ganze Zimmer, vorbei an einem Miniaturschloss, das aussah wie Hogwarts. Er sah ein paar Miniaturautos, einen Haufen Actionfiguren und einen Fußball. Außerdem waren Puzzleboxen und Bilderbücher in den Wandregalen gestapelt.

„Wow", sagte er beeindruckt. „Das ist ja noch cooler als der Raum der Wünsche." Und das war bis dahin abgesehen von Onkel Georges Laden das abgefahrendste gewesen, was er je gesehen hatte.

Scorpius grinste ihn verlegen an. „Jaah, ist schon ganz in Ordnung."

„Machst du Witze?", rief Al und betrat vorsichtig den Raum. Er wusste gar nicht, wohin er zuerst sehen sollte. „Ich hab noch nie so viele Spielsachen auf einem Haufen gesehen. Und du musst sie mit niemandem teilen!" James und er hätten sich wahrscheinlich um die besten Sachen so lange gestritten, bis einer von ihnen sie entweder versteckt oder kaputt gemacht hätte. Und Lily hätte sich klammheimlich das allerbeste unter den Nagel gerissen und in ihrem Zimmer versteckt, bevor sie überhaupt bemerkt hätten, dass es da gab.

„Ja, schon", erwiderte Scorpius und ließ sich neben dem Zug auf dem Boden im Schneidersitz nieder. „Aber es ist auch ziemlich langweilig, immer nur allein zu spielen."

„Oh", murmelte Al und ließ sich neben Scorpius fallen. Daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht. Seit er denken konnte, war er es gewohnt, von anderen Kindern umgeben zu sein. Er konnte sich an keinen einzigen Tag in seinem Leben erinnern, in dem er allein gewesen wäre (und manchmal hätte er sich das wirklich sehr gewünscht). „Das hab ich vergessen."

„Ist schon okay. Jetzt, wo ich in Hogwarts bin…" Er zog die Kontrollstation des Zuges zu sich und murmelte etwas und einen Moment später setzte sich der Zug lautstark in Bewegung. Er stieß sogar Rauch aus und hupte laut! „Ich hab mir immer Geschwister gewünscht, aber meine Eltern waren wohl mit mir alleine zufrieden … ich glaub, das ist sogar eine Tradition bei den Malfoys. Sobald der männliche Nachkomme geboren ist, braucht man keine weiteren Kinder mehr bekommen. Der Name lebt weiter und es gibt keinen Streit ums Erbe."

Al schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist doch Schwachsinn!"

„Wem sagst du das! Aber reinblütige Familien sind manchmal ziemlich bekloppt. Ich würde auch nicht meine Cousine heiraten wollen. Da wird die Blutlinie doch eher schwachsinninger, ganz egal, wie ‚rein' sie angeblich bleibt."

Al schüttelte den Kopf und wandte den Blick fasziniert wieder dem Zug zu. „Da kannst du mich nicht fragen, ich kenn mich mit diesem Scheiß nicht aus. Aber ich finde es bescheuert, wenn dir deine Familie auch noch vorschreiben will, wie viele Kinder du bekommen sollst. Wenn du fünf willst, dann solltest du auch fünf haben dürfen, und wenn es alles Jungs sind."

Scorpius grinste. „Naja, fünf möchte ich nicht gerade, aber mehr als eins wär schon schön."

„Und du solltest eine Muggel heiraten!", fügte Al entschlossen hinzu. „Das würde deinen Großvater so richtig aufregen! Und so, wie du Muggel liebst, wär das doch klasse. Außerdem ist das für die gar nicht schwer, sich in unserer Welt zurechtzufinden, meine Tante Audrey kann das super, bei der wüsste man nicht mal, dass sie gar nicht zaubern kann." Al hatte Jahre gebraucht, bis er überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass seine Tante keine Hexe war.

Scorpius lachte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Zu Weihnachten hat mir mein Großvater erst einen langen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie stolz er ist, dass ich nach Slytherin gekommen bin und dass ich die Familienehre aufrecht erhalte und endlich meinem Namen würdig bin." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab ihm nicht gesagt, dass wir befreundet sind, das würde ihn wieder auf hundertachtzig bringen."

„Dann solltest du das vielleicht tun", schlug Al vor. So, wie Scorpius immer von Lucius Malfoy sprach, konnte das nur ein wirklich unangenehmer, richtig böser Mensch sein.

Scorpius seufzte. „Das würde nur meine Großmutter aufregen und ihre Gesundheit ist auch nicht mehr die allerbeste." Ein leises Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber irgendwann sag ich ihm vielleicht mal die Meinung. So toll, wie er sich das vorstellt, ist es wirklich nicht, ein Malfoy zu sein. Er glaubt immer noch, dass einem alle Türen offenstehen, wenn man den Namen nur erwähnt, dabei schauen die Leute einen meistens nur schief an und gucken zur Vorsicht nach, ob sie auch ihren Zauberstab haben. Ehemalige Todesser haben wirklich keinen guten Ruf. Und er ist dabei auch noch so heuchlerisch! Hat sich beim dunklen Lord immer eingeschleimt und sobald der weg war, hat er ihn verraten und ist zu Kreuze gekrochen. Ich meine, Bellatrix hatte mindestens hundert Räder ab, aber sie hat wenigstens nie darüber gelogen, wer sie war. Nicht, dass ich sie gerne kennen gelernt hätte. Eure Oma hatte schon Recht, sie umzunieten, aber sie war wenigstens ehrlich. Die Malfoys sind einfach nur verlogen." Verbittert starrte Scorpius auf seine Hände, in denen er immer noch die Kontrollstation hielt.

Al schluckte. Darüber hatte er wirklich noch nie nachgedacht. Er wusste nur das übliche, was man über die Malfoys sagte. Dass sie Voldemort im Krieg unterstützt hatten und sein Dad hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass Draco im Auftrag von Voldemort hatte versuchen sollen, Dumbledore umzubringen, als der noch in Hogwarts gewesen war und dass er damit beinahe an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben worden war. Er wusste, dass sie sich für etwas Besseres hielten und auf Blutsverräter wie die Weasleys herabschauten, die sich nicht um die Regeln der alten Familien scherten und nicht so wohlhabend waren. Er wusste, dass sie nach Voldemorts Fall beide Male mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen waren, weil sie die richtigen Kontakte hatten und ihre Treue zu Voldemort bestritten, aber so genau hatte er sich das alles dennoch nie vor Augen geführt.

Und es war Scorpius gegenüber nicht fair. Scorpius war nett und ehrlich und _gut_ und Al konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum sein Großvater so ein Arschloch war und ihm das nicht reichte.

„Das stimmt doch nicht", sagte er schließlich leise und legte Scorpius aufmunternd eine Hand auf den Arm. „Du bist auch ein Malfoy und du bist nicht verlogen."

„Noch nicht", seufzte Scorpius traurig und schluckte.

„Nie", beharrte er. „So bist du nicht und so wirst du nie sein. Du bist mein bester Freund und du wirst nie so sein wie dein Großvater. Das weiß ich." Etwas anderes konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Scorpius war ganz anders, als Al in sich früher vorgestellt hatte, wenn Onkel Ron mal wieder gegen die Malfoys gewettert hatte. Das hatte Al in den ersten fünf Minuten gemerkt. Und er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals so sein würde.

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Scorpius hoffnungsvoll und Al nickte überzeugt.

„Ja. Wirklich. Und wenn du mal groß bist, dann kannst du dafür sorgen, dass der Name Malfoy für was ganz anderes steht, Ehrlichkeit und Toleranz und Muggelfreundschaft. Okay?"

„Okay." Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Scorpius' Gesicht, das langsam zu einem Grinsen wurde. „Und jetzt lass und spielen."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **Gila:** In dieser FF greife ich große Treffen zwischen Scorpius und den Weasleys nicht mehr auf, aber wenn du dich für sein erstes Weihnachten im Fuchsbau interessierst, dann schaub mal bei meiner FF **Momentaufnahmen** nach Kapitel 18, da wird das beschrieben.


	15. Dezember: Zweifel

**15\. Dezember: Zweifel**

Zwei Stunden später spielten sie immer noch mit dem Zug. Das Schloss war tatsächlich ein Modell von Hogwarts und sie hatten eine der Drachenfiguren von Scorpius auf eines der Schlossdächer gesetzt und versuchten, mit den Flammen, die er spukte, immer einen anderen Waggon zu treffen. Das war schwieriger, als gedacht, aber es machte unheimlich viel Spaß.

„Drei … zwei … eins … jetzt!", rief Scorpius, während er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Zug anvisierte. Al drückte auf den Schwanz des Drachen, der sich aufbäumte und einen Feuerstrahl aus seiner Nase schießen ließ. Der Strahl landete präzise einen Waggon zu weit hinten.

„Jedes Mal!", stöhnte Al frustriert. „Jedes verdammte Mal! So wird das nie was mit Quidditch." Al wollte unbedingt den frei gewordenen Platz des Jägers im Slytherin-Quidditchteam ergattern und war der Ansicht, dass dieses Spiel seinen Fähigkeiten nur nützen würde, aber bisher hatten sie meistens daneben gelegen.

„Wird schon noch", sagte Scorpius aufmunternd. „Außerdem kannst du doch schon Quidditch spielen, hat eure Familie das nicht ständig gespielt?" Al hatte häufig davon gesprochen, wie er mit seinen Geschwistern und seinen Eltern auf einer Waldlichtung Quidditch gespielt hatte und wie sie im Sommer bei seinen Großeltern kaum jemals etwas anderes getan hatten.

„Ja, schon, aber Zweitklässler müssen schon richtig gut sein und James war immer besser als ich und ich will mir nicht ewig anhören, wie schlecht ich bin!", widersprach Al missmutig und starrte den Drachen finster an.

„Ist dein Bruder wirklich so?", fragte Scorpius skeptisch. James schien es zwar viel Spaß zu machen, Al aufzuziehen, aber er schien es niemals in böser Absicht zu tun. Und wenn jemand anders mal eine Bemerkung über Al machte, dann war James der erste, der seinen Bruder verteidigte.

„Er meint es nicht böse", erwiderte Al. „Er will einfach nur der Beste sein. Nicht in der Schule, aber im Quidditch schon. Er will mal Profi werden." Solange Al denken konnte, hatte James nie etwas anderes sein wollen als Quidditchspieler.

„Na dann ist doch alles in Ordnung. Du willst ja nicht Profi werden."

Scorpius war überrascht, als Al mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Vielleicht. Und dann muss ich auch gut sein."

„Wirklich?", fragte Scorpius mit großen Augen. „Du willst wirklich Profi werden? Davon hast du noch nie was gesagt!" Al sprach zwar häufig über Quidditch und auch darüber, dass er irgendwann auf jeden Fall in die Hausmannschaft wollte, aber dass er das nach der Schule weiterverfolgen wollte, davon war noch nie die Rede gewesen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn ich gut genug sein sollte, dann warum nicht? Aber dafür muss ich auf jeden Fall in die Mannschaft. Es ist noch nie jemand Profi geworden, wenn er nicht schon in Hogwarts gespielt hat."

„Aber deine Mum ist doch auch erst in der vierten Klasse reingekommen, oder? Und da war sie noch nicht mal Jägerin."

„Jaah, schon, aber wenn James schon in der zweiten drin ist … und Dad war schon als Erstklässler dabei. Und ich will James unbedingt mal schlagen, jetzt, wo ich in Slytherin bin."

Das konnte Scorpius zwar nicht verstehen, aber das war wohl so eine Sache zwischen Brüdern, die einfach so war. Und es wäre zugegebenermaßen schon schön, die arroganten Gryffindors mal zu schlagen. Was nächstes Jahr aber wahrscheinlich leichter sein würde, wenn die Sucherin Dominique Weasley mit Hogwarts fertig sein würde.

„Du kommst bestimmt in die Mannschaft", sagte Scorpius zuversichtlich. „Wenn nicht dieses Jahr, dann sicher irgendwann anders. Potter gegen Potter, das wird sich doch wohl niemand entgehen lassen." Es wurde dieses Jahr nur der Platz eines Jägers frei, da würde es bestimmt nicht einfach werden, aber die nächsten beiden gingen im Jahr darauf und dann hätte Al ganz sicher eine Chance.

„Na hoffentlich", erwiderte Al immer noch zweifelnd. „Du kannst es ja auch versuchen, wenn du willst."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin eher ein Treiber und der nächste geht erst in zwei Jahren. Aber mal sehen." Er wäre viel zu ungeduldig, um ein guter Sucher zu sein und er war nicht schnell und wendig genug, um Jäger zu werden. Hüter wäre ihm wahrscheinlich zu langweilig, aber er glaubte, genug Kraft zu haben, um einen guten Treiber abzugeben. Außerdem war es so am unwahrscheinlichsten, selbst von einem Klatscher getroffen zu werden. „Ich will ja kein Profi werden, da ist es nicht so wichtig."

„Was willst du denn werden? Weißt du das schon?", fragte Al neugierig, der selbst absolut keine Ahnung hatte und deshalb neidisch auf Leute wie James und Rose war, die es schon ganz genau wussten.

Scorpius schluckte und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Sag's keinem weiter", sagte er leise und beugte sich näher zu Al. „Aber ich würde gerne irgendwas mit Muggeln machen. Vielleicht im Ministerium."

Als Augen wurden groß. „Du meinst, so wie Grandpa früher? Im Büro für Missbrauch für Muggelartefakte?", fragte er erstaunt. „Ehrlich?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fand Muggel schon immer toll. Und ich glaube, dass die Zauberwelt immer noch zu wenig macht. Ich meine, die meisten Zauberer, die keine Muggel kennen, haben keine Ahnung, wie man sich in der Muggelwelt verhalten sollte. Es ist ein Wunder, dass die Zauberwelt noch nicht aufgeflogen ist. Das kann man viel besser machen."

„Wow." Al wusste, wie sehr Muggel Scorpius faszinierten, aber dass es sogar so weit ging … und dass er sich schon so viele Gedanken gemacht hatte … wow. Wenn er das wirklich durchzog, dann würde er die Bedeutung des Namen Malfoys eines Tages wirklich verändern.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das irgendwann wirklich machen werde, aber es wäre schon cool", erwiderte Scorpius unsicher und wurde rot. Al nickte bekräftigend. „Aber sag's nicht weiter, okay? Mein Großvater würde ausflippen."

„Sicher nicht. Ich bin doch nicht bekloppt." Bei ihm waren Geheimnisse sicher. Anders als bei Lily, die für ihr Leben gern Sachen herausfand und sie dann zum größtmöglichen Nutzen einsetzte (wobei sie ihn und James noch nie verraten hatte, wenn es darauf ankam, wie zum Beispiel das eine Mal, als James und er verbotenerweise mit Onkel Charlies Quaffel gespielt hatten). Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann wäre seine Schwester auch eine gute Slytherin. Wobei sie eigentlich zu mutig war, um nicht nach Gryffindor zu kommen.

„Danke", sagte Scorpius erleichtert und schaute zum Zug, der wieder in die Nähe des Drachen kam. „Nochmal?"

Al griff nach dem Drachenschwanz und diesmal traf er das Ziel genau. Die beiden Jungs fingen lautstark an zu jubeln und bemerkten so das Klopfen an der Tür nicht. Einen Moment später wurden sie von einer tiefen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Wow, deine Mutter hatte Recht", sagte Scorpius' Vater überrascht.

„Wobei?", fragte Scorpius, der sofort aufgesprungen war, als er seinen Vater erblickt hatte. Hoffentlich hatte er nichts von seinen möglichen Zukunftsplänen gehört. Dafür waren sie noch zu unsicher.

„Du lässt jemanden in deinen heiligen Raum. Den Tag muss ich im Kalender anstreichen."

„Daaaad", flehte Scorpius. Seine Eltern waren wirklich unmöglich.

„Hallo, Mr Malfoy", unterbrach Al ihn und streckte seine Hand aus. „Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Mich auch", erwiderte sein Vater und klang dabei überraschend ehrlich. Er schüttelte sogar Als Hand, ohne ihm wehzutun. Das hätte er mit Mrs Rawandi nie gemacht. Wow. „Bleibst du zum Essen? Meine Frau hat Schokoladenkuchen gemacht."

„Oh, ähm, ja. Warum nicht. Gerne." Wer konnte schon nein zu Schokoladenkuchen sagen? Er versuchte Onkel Rons Stimme zu ignorieren, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass das bestimmt nur ein Versuch war, ihn zu vergiften. Aber so sah Mrs Malfoy wirklich nicht aus. Wobei Aussehen einem wirklich nicht sagen konnte, ob jemand einen vergiften wollte oder nicht. Er einfach warten, bis die anderen etwas gegessen haben, dann würde es schon sicher sein. „Ich muss nur schnell zu Hause Bescheid sagen. Haben Sie ein Telefon?"

„Ein was?", fragte Scorpius' Dad verständnislos und schaute fragend zu Scorpius.

„Ist egal", erwiderte Al schnell. „Kann ich kurz Ihren Kamin benutzen? Damit meine Eltern sich keine Sorgen machen."

„Natürlich", sagte Mr Malfoy. Al war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte, ihn leise „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Potter hier auftaucht und mich verhaftet, weil ich seinen Sohn entführe" sagen zu hören. Aber das war bestimmt Schwachsinn.

„Soll er das gleich machen?", fragte Scorpius schnell.

Sein Dad warf einen Blick auf seine goldene Armbanduhr. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir in zwanzig Minuten essen wollen, wäre das nicht schlecht."

Scorpius nickte und folgte zusammen mit Al seinem Vater aus dem Zimmer. Der Zug fuhr munter weiter seine Runden, während der Drache ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich gab.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Nur, damit ihr morgen nicht enttäuscht seid, das Essen mit Al und den Malfoys hab ich nicht beschrieben. Ich hab mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber mir hat die Inspiration gefehlt. Vielleicht gibt es irgendwann eine Momentaufnahme darüber.


	16. Dezember: Versuche und Versagen

**16\. Dezember: Versuche und Versagen**

Al sah wie eine triefende Katze aus, als er schließlich im Schlafsaal auftauchte.

„Und?", fragte Scorpius gespannt und sah von seinem Kräuterkundeaufsatz auf. „Wie lief's?"

„Beschissen." Ohne sich umzuziehen ließ sich Al auf sein Bett fallen und starrte auf die Decke seines Himmelbetts. „Karen Hong hat den Platz gekriegt." Er nieste laut. „Und ich wahrscheinlich 'ne Erkältung."

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Scorpius mitfühlend und legte die Feder hin. Er hätte bei den Auswahlspielen dabei sein sollen. Er hatte Al fest versprochen, dass er als Unterstützung dabei sein würde, aber er war heute Morgen zu spät dran gewesen und hatte zu Geschichte der Zauberei rennen müssen. Dabei war er prompt von Filch erwischt worden, der an ihm ein Exempel statuieren wollte und ihm Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hatte, genau zu der Zeit von Als Auswahlspiel. „Nächstes Jahr schaffst du's bestimmt."

Al schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bestimmt nicht. Die anderen sind alle viel besser. Ich werde nie in die Mannschaft kommen. Ich werde James nie schlagen."

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht", erwiderte Scorpius und ließ sich auf Als Bettkante nieder. „So schlimm ist das nicht. Karen Hong ist in der fünften, oder? Kein Wunder, dass sie besser ist, sie hatte bestimmt mehr Übung. Nächstes Jahr sind zwei neue Plätze frei, da verdoppeln sich deine Chancen. Und ich hab meinen Besen dieses Jahr mitgenommen, wir können alleine üben."

„Meinst du wirklich?" Al schluckte und wandte das Gesicht ab, das immer noch regennass war.

„Klar. Du bist dann vielleicht nicht ganz so gut wie dein Bruder, aber das ist doch egal, wenn du mal in der Mannschaft bist, dann kannst du ihn immer schlagen. Und wenn ich dann auch in der Mannschaft bin, dann kann ich dir dabei helfen!" Er war sich zwar noch nicht so ganz sicher, ob er wirklich in die Mannschaft wollte, denn das Training war wirklich intensiv und er wollte auch keinen Fall, dass sein Großvater noch einmal auf die Idee kam, ihm einen Platz in der Mannschaft zu erkaufen, aber wenn es Al glücklich machte … und Spaß machte es bestimmt auch, trotz der ganzen Arbeit. „Und sieh's doch mal positiv, so kannst du weiterhin im Koboldsteinclub bleiben." Dafür wäre sonst keine Zeit mehr geblieben.

Al schnaubte. „Sicher doch. Koboldsteine sind besser als Quidditch", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Na hör mal", widersprach Scorpius empört. „Wer hat mich denn in diesen Club geschleppt? Ich war das sicher nicht. Du wolltest da doch unbedingt hin! Und es macht Spaß, das musst du zugeben."

„Natürlich macht es Spaß", murmelte Al und schaute Scorpius an, nachdem er sich mit seinem Ärmel über das Gesicht gewischt hatte. „Was glaubst du denn, warum ich dahin wollte?"

Überraschenderweise hatte der Club Scorpius am Ende sogar mehr Spaß gemacht als Al. Vor Hogwarts hatte er noch nie mit Koboldsteinen gespielt und er war überrascht, wie viel Spaß das machte. Dabei hatte Al ihn richtiggehend überreden müssen, zum ersten Treffen mitzukommen, denn der Koboldsteinclub war nicht gerade das, was als cool angesehen wurde. Aber mittlerweile war ihm das egal.

„Und du hattest Recht", erwiderte Scorpius und stupste ihn sanft in die Rippen. „Wenn du willst, kannst du mir das ewig vorwerfen."

„Okay, einverstanden", grinste Al und setzte sich auf. Scorpius verzog das Gesicht, als ihn ein paar Wassertropfen trafen. „Hast du übrigens schon deinen Flyer fertig?"

Er seufzte. „Noch nicht ganz, ich wollte erst den Aufsatz fertig schreiben. Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Vielleicht glauben alle nur, dass das ein Weg für mich ist, die Muggelgeborenen zusammenzukriegen und irgendwann umzubringen." Es gab in Hogwarts genug Leute, die ihm seine Familiengeschichte vorwarfen, ohne sich überhaupt nur einen Gedanken darum zu machen, ob sein Verhalten das auch rechtfertigte.

„Ach Quatsch", widersprach Al und seine schlechte Laune war langsam vergessen. „Ich komm doch auch und Rose hat versprochen zu kommen und Lucy auch und Molly möchte mal vorbeischauen, wenn sie Zeit hat, genau wie ihr Freund. Außerdem kennst du doch schon ein paar Muggelgeborene und von denen hält dich keiner für so fies." Er stand auf und ging zu Scorpius' Pergamentstapel auf dem Bett.

 _Seid ihr Muggelgeborene oder interessiert euch für die Muggelwelt? Diskutiert ihr gerne über Filme oder angesagte Fernsehserien, Comics oder Bücher? Wollt ihr das mit Gleichgesinnten tun? Dann lasst uns das zusammen machen! Wir treffen uns diesen Samstagnachmittag im leeren Muggelkundeklassenzimmer und schauen mal, ob es uns Spaß macht! Gerne könnt ihr auch Bücher oder Comics mitbringen, elektronische Geräte funktionieren ja leider nicht._

 _Jeder, der Interesse hat, ist willkommen! Ganz egal, ob er schon was über die Muggelwelt weiß oder nicht!_

 _Für weitere Fragen wendet euch an Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Rose oder Lucy Weasley._

„Klingt doch gut", sagte Al, nachdem er zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Was fehlt denn noch?"

„Ich hab überlegt, ob ich ein paar Filme oder Serien erwähnen sollte, aber ich hatte Angst, dass ein paar dann nicht kommen wollen. Und ich hab keinen Ansprechpartner für die Hufflepuffs, vielleicht glauben die dann, dass wir sie ausschließen?" Er kannte die Muggelgeborenen in Hufflepuff nicht gut genug und er hatte Angst, dass sie ihm vielleicht nicht glauben würden, wenn er ihnen von dem Muggelclub erzählen würde, den er gerne gründen würde. Die Weasleys hatten da viel mehr Glaubwürdigkeit als er, deshalb hatte er auch Al gebeten, die Muggelkundeprofessorin zu fragen, ob sie das Klassenzimmer haben konnten (er hätte es auch in der Großen Halle machen können, aber er dachte, das Klassenzimmer würde den Club seriöser erscheinen lassen).

„Ach Quatsch. Die meisten Hufflepuffs sind nicht nachtragend. Wir haben keinen Unterricht mit denen, aber wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, kann ich Rose bitten, mal mit ein paar zu sprechen. Die Gryffindors haben glaub ich Geschichte mit denen. Und Neville würde es vielleicht im Unterricht erwähnen? Ich kann ihn mal fragen."

„Würdest du?", fragte Scorpius erleichtert. Professor Longbottom verhielt sich zwar mittlerweile viel fairer ihm gegenüber, aber Scorpius hatte trotzdem etwas Angst, alleine mit dem Lehrer zu reden. Er wollte sein Glück nicht herausfordern.

„Bestimmt", sagte Al überzeugt. „Der weiß, dass du nichts Böses willst. Du willst nur auf dem Laufenden sein, was diese Big Bang Theory angeht. Und diese ganzen Comicbuchverfilmungen."

„Hey, kann ich was dafür, dass die diese Schwangerschaft so bescheuert aufgelöst haben? Andere meinen das auch, weißt du? Manchmal will man einfach darüber sprechen und du weißt doch, dass ich das nirgendwo sonst machen kann."

Al tätschelte ihm lachend den Arm. „Ich weiß, Scorp. Und andere müssten schon schön blöd sein, wenn sie das nicht erkennen."

Scorpius grinste erleichtert. „Ich weiß." Er rückte von seinem besten Freund weg. „Könntest du dich dann bitte abtrocknen? Das Bett ist schon ganz durchweicht."

Al schaute überrascht an sich herunter. „Oh."

 **TBC...**


	17. Dezember: Sieg

**17\. Dezember: Sieg**

„Ha!", rief Al triumphierend und sprang regelrecht in die Luft. „Ha, ha, ha, ha! Da hast du's Brüderchen!" Scorpius, der jubelnd eine Klassenkameradin umarmt hatte, wandte sich zu Al und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Ihr seid unmöglich."

„Wieso?", fragte Al verständnislos und warf sich dann in Scorpius' Arme. „Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn die so schlecht spielen, James die Bälle nicht richtig fängt und Nicki den Schnatz nicht sehen kann! Wir haben verdient gewonnen und das werde ich ihm jetzt bis Weihnachten unter die Nase reiben!", schrie er Scorpius ins Ohr, der sich schnell wieder aus Als Umarmung löste. „Loser!", rief er ein paar Gryffindors hinterher, die mit hängenden Köpfen die Tribüne verließen. „Mann, was für ein Klassespiel", stellte er schließlich außer Puste fest.

„Viel besser als letztes Jahr", stimmte Scorpius grinsend zu. Letztes Jahr hatte Slytherin haushoch gegen Gryffindor verloren, was unter anderem James zu verdanken gewesen war, der darauf gebrannt hatte, zu beweisen, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, ihn schon als Zweitklässler in die Mannschaft zu lassen. Und auch wenn man nicht für Gryffindor gewesen war, musste man doch zugeben, dass sie letztes Jahr eine starke Mannschaft gehabt hatten und James ein wirklich guter Jäger war, besonders für einen Zweitklässler.

Aber dieses Jahr hatte Gryffindor erneut einen Jäger verlassen und die Neue harmonierte noch nicht gut genug mit den anderen, sodass ihnen mehr als ein Tor durch die Lappen gegangen war. Dominique war anscheinend auch nicht in Topform und hatte den Schnatz viel zu spät gesehen, um ihn erreichen zu können. Alles in allem hatte Slytherin verdient gewonnen. Sie waren klar überlegen gewesen, es wäre nur noch spannender gewesen, wenn das Spiel etwas ausgeglichener gewesen wäre. Aber ein Sieg war ein Sieg und wenn man Al sah, dann konnte man überhaupt nicht enttäuscht sein.

„Das wird ihm eine Lehre sein, jetzt kann er mal sehen, wie es ist, zu verlieren und das monatelang um die Ohren gehauen zu kriegen", sagte Al begeistert, während er Scorpius langsam die Tribüne herunterfolgte.

Scorpius war nur erleichtert, dass die Hausmeisterschaft letztes Jahr Hufflepuff gewonnen hatte, sodass Al und James sich das nicht auch noch die ganzen Ferien über hatten vorwerfen können. Er war froh, dass sein Spielzimmer so verlockend gewesen war, dass Al mehr Zeit bei ihm Zuhause verbracht hatte als er bei den Potters. Die paar Mal, die er sie besucht hatte, war James kaum auszuhalten gewesen, weil er so häufig von seinen Quidditcherfolgen gesprochen hatte. Wobei, als sie alle zusammen Quidditch gespielt hatten, hatte das auch Spaß gemacht. Vor allem, weil er so schnell geflogen war, dass er James' Gefasel nicht hatte hören müssen.

„Hey, Al!", hörten sie eine Frauenstimme, als sie wieder am Boden angekommen waren. Al und Scorpius drehten sich um. Molly und ihr Freund Justin kamen händchenhaltend auf sie zu. Beide hatten blau-bronzene Schals umgebunden, die Hausfarben von Ravenclaw.

„Molly!", rief Al begeistert und winkte ihnen zu. „War das nicht ein fantastisches Spiel? Ich wusste doch, dass Gryffindor irgendwann seine verdiente Niederlage bekommt! Und dann auch noch gegen Slytherin! Besser kann es gar nicht laufen!"

Molly schüttelte lachend den Kopf und wuschelte Al durch die unordentlichen Haare. „Meine Güte, Al, du lässt ja wirklich kein gutes Haar am Stammhaus der Weasleys! Kannst du noch lauter schreien?"

Al zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern. „Wenn das Stammhaus der Weasleys nicht so unglaublich nervige Gewinner gewesen wären, dann wär ich vielleicht netter", erwiderte er stur.

Molly schaute fragend zu Scorpius. „Meint er damit James?"

„Wenn denn sonst?", erwiderte Scorpius grinsend. Er war froh, dass Al mittlerweile so glücklich mit seinem Haus war. Ihm würde nie einer übertriebenen Stolz auf Slytherin vorwerfen. Wenn Scorpius so laut wäre, dann würde er sich wahrscheinlich sehr schnell anhören können, dass er eben doch nur ein typischer Malfoy war und aufpassen sollte, nicht an seiner Arroganz zu ersticken. Wobei Scorpius sowieso ein ruhigerer Typ war und sich nie so sehr wie Al freuen würde. Das lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur. Aber es war herrlich mitanzusehen.

„Ihr wart doch nicht etwa für Gryffindor?", fragte Al mit gerunzelter Stirn und sah Molly und Justin böse an.

Die beiden tauschten einen Blick. Justin schlang den Arm um sie. Molly lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Wir sind da völlig neutral, Al", sagte er schließlich. „Wir wollten ein spannendes Spiel und wir können ehrlich sagen, dass der Bessere gewonnen hat."

Scorpius prustete laut los und fragte sich einen Moment später, ob Justin wohl plante, in die Politik zu gehen, so neutral, wie er sich hier rausreden konnte.

Al schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist die lahmste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe", sagte er enttäuscht. Einen Moment später leuchteten seine Augen aber wieder auf und er winkte und sprang in die Luft. „Rose, hey Rose! Wie fühlt man sich so als riesengroßer Verlierer?", rief er so laut, dass nicht nur Scorpius, sondern auch Molly und Justin zusammenzuckten.

Scorpius spähte an Als Cousine vorbei und konnte ein paar Meter entfernt tatsächlich Rose erkennen. Sie hatte ihre buschigen Haare unter einer roten Mütze versteckt und ein Schulbuch in der Hand. Wenn Scorpius sich nicht sehr täuschte, dann war es das Verwandlungsbuch. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie war umgeben von einigen anderen Zweitklässlerinnen, alle in Rot und Gold gekleidet, die Al böse Blicke zuwarfen. Rose sagte etwas zu den Mädchen und kam dann auf ihre Gruppe zu, während ihre Mitschülerinnen sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machten.

„Musst du so laut schreien, Al?", fragte sie augenverdrehend. „So machst du dir keine Freunde."

„Ach bitte, wenn es um Quidditch geht, ist sich jedes Haus selbst das nächste", erwiderte er unbeirrt. „Außerdem ist das alles James' Schuld, hätte er letztes Jahr nicht so genervt, dann würde ich mich jetzt nicht so aufführen."

Rose seufzte. „Er hat wirklich genervt", murmelte sie so leise, dass nur Scorpius sie hören konnte. Er versuchte, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. „Ja, vielleicht, aber das ist deine Gelegenheit, ein bisschen Größe zu zeigen. Es macht zwar Spaß, aber es ist doch nur ein Spiel."

Al schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Wenn du mit James in einem Haus wohnst, ist das nie nur ein Spiel", sagte er entschieden. „Und ich werde erst Größe zeigen, wenn er sich entschuldigt, dass er so ein beschissener Angeber ist."

Rose seufzte gequält. „Wir wissen doch beide, dass er sich nie entschuldigen wird."

„Dann ist das eben sein Pech", flötete Al und schlug fröhlich hüpfend den Weg zum Schloss ein, während er die ganze Zeit „Wir haben gewonnen! Wir haben gewonnen!" jedem entgegenrief, der es hören wollte – oder auch nicht. Scorpius zu vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab, um Al davor zu bewahren, verflucht zu werden und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Rose es ihm gleichtat. Molly und Justin folgten in einigem Abstand, weil sie ein paar andere Freunde getroffen hatten, und schüttelten den Kopf, als sie Al sahen.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ihr verloren habt", sagte Scorpius nach ein paar Minuten leise zu Rose.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon in Ordnung, die Mannschaft war heute einfach schlecht", sagte sie und rückte ihre Mütze zurecht. „Ich hoffe nur, dass die noch besser werden, sonst ist die Laune im Gemeinschaftsraum immer so mies." Sie seufzte. „Ich verstehe ja, dass es Spaß macht, aber es ist doch wirklich nicht das Ende der Welt, wenn wir nicht gewinnen. Wenn man Al und James und Nicki so sieht, dann kann man ja kaum glauben, dass es noch irgendwas anderes auf der Welt gibt."

„Wow, Rose, kling doch noch positiver", erwiderte Scorpius grinsend. Einen Augenblick später beäugte er misstrauisch ein paar Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff, die Al wütend anstarrten. Seinem besten Freund fiel das gar nicht auf.

„Ach komm schon, du musst doch selbst zugeben, dass Quidditch nicht das einzig wichtige im Leben ist", lächelte Rose. „Du kannst mir glauben, man lebt viel entspannter, wenn man nicht schon eine Woche vor Spielbeginn völlig hysterisch durch die Gegend läuft." Sie hielt ihr Buch hoch. „Ich konnte sogar schon das Kapitel für Übermorgen lesen."

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du sicher, dass du zu den Weasleys gehörst? Die meisten sind doch Quidditchfans."

„Das sind die Gene meiner Mum", erwiderte Rose unbekümmert. „Die hat sich auch nicht so viel aus Quidditch gemacht. Und das ist viel einfacher. Du solltest meinen Dad sehen, wenn die Cannons wieder verlieren." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Sag nichts falsches, Rose", sagte Scorpius warnend und schnippte seinen Zauberstab. Staub wirbelte genau vor Al durch die Luft, der husten musste und so nicht ein paar sehr wütend aussehenden Gryffindors entgegen schleudern konnte, wie miserabel sie gespielt hatten. „Irgendwann werden die Cannons auch mal gewinnen. So schlecht sind sie gar nicht, sie müssen nur ihre Talente besser nutzen." Scorpius hatte schon immer etwas für die Underdogs übrig gehabt und auch wenn es schon Jahrzehnte her war, dass die Mannschaft überhaupt im oberen Mittelfeld der Liga gewesen war, war er doch ein Fan von ihnen, weil ihm ihr Kampfgeist so imponierte. Und er war der Meinung, dass sie irgendwann einfach gewinnen _mussten_ und dann hätten sie es allen gezeigt, die an ihrem Erflog gezweifelt hatten.

„Oh sag mir bitte nicht, dass du auch ein Fan von denen bist", stöhnte Rose gequält auf. „Mir reichen schon mein Dad und Hugo. Wenn du Loblieder auf sie singen willst, dann bitte nur mit denen."

„Lieber nicht", murmelte Scorpius. Er hatte Ron Weasley bisher nur von weitem am Bahnhof gesehen, aber so ähnlich wie seine Blicke stellte er sich die von einem Basilisken vor.

„Ist wahrscheinlich besser", stimmte Rose ihm zu. „Ich dachte nur, wenn du mal mit einem anderen Fan sprechen möchtest … davon gibt's ja bestimmt nicht viele."

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Rose, ich hab dich bisher immer für ein nettes Mädchen gehalten. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so abgrundtief gemein sein kannst. Vielleicht bist du auch im falschen Haus gelandet."

Sie lachte. „Ich bitte dich, so mutig wie ich muss man erstmal sein, ein Buch zum Quidditch mitzunehmen und die Quidditchfans zu beleidigen." Sie schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und Scorpius musste zähneknirschend zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Okay, ich gebe nach. Wenn du deinen Mut wirklich unter Beweis stellen willst, dann komm doch zur Party bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum. Da ist wenigstens keiner depressiv, so wie bei euch. Wenn dir das Ergebnis sowieso egal ist …"

„Naja, egal jetzt auch nicht gerade", gab Rose zu und folgte Al die Treppen des Schlossportals hinauf. „Aber vielleicht mach ich das wirklich. James miese Laune zusammen mit Nicki ist wirklich schwer zu ertragen."

Scorpius grinste. „Wenn's dir nichts ausmacht, dass einige sich über Gryffindor lustig machen, dann bist du herzlich willkommen. Deine Hausaufgaben hast du ja schon gemacht."

Sie lachte und zog sich ihre rote Mütze vom Kopf, sobald sie im Schloss waren. Al sprach gerade mit dem kopflosen Nick, der ihn erzürnt anschaute. „Warum nicht", sagte sie schulterzuckend.

„Klasse", erwiderte Scorpius grinsend. „Die Hauselfen bringen immer ganz tolle Sachen, wenn wir gewonnen haben." Er zog seine eigene grüne Mütze vom Kopf und setzte sie Rose auf. Rose schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Damit du in Slytherin ein bisschen weniger auffällst", erklärte er. „Du willst doch keine Prügelei anzetteln."

Sie seufzte. „Das wäre alles kein Problem, wenn ihr alle Quidditch nicht so verdammt ernst nehmen würdet", beharrte sie.

„Hey!", riefen der kopflose Nick und Al schwer beleidigt.

Rose drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Scorpius um. „Siehst du?"

 **TBC...**


	18. Dezember: Flourish und Blotts

**18\. Dezember: Flourish & Blotts**

„Okay", sagte Harry und überflog die drei Bücherlisten, die seine Kinder ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatten. James' war völlig verknittert, Als hatte ein Eselsohr und Lilys war sauber in der Mitte gefaltet. „Lily kann eure alten Bücher haben, da ist nichts Neues dazu gekommen. Al kann alles von James haben und braucht nur _Alte Runen für Einsteiger_ neu. Und du brauchst _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 4, Verwandlung für fortgeschrittene Anfänger_ und _Die Geheimnisse der Traumdeutung._ " Harry bemühte sich sehr, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Trelawney war immer noch in Hogwarts und nach allem, was er von James gehört hatte, hatte ihr Unterricht an Qualität nicht gewonnen, besonders, seit Firenze wieder zurück zu seiner Herde gegangen war. Harry hatte versucht, James dazu zu überreden, das Fach nicht zu wählen, da es seiner Ansicht nach wirklich nichts brachte, ganz besonders, weil Trelawney absolut keine Ahnung hatte, dass sie tatsächlich ernstzunehmende Visionen haben konnte, aber James hatten seine Erzählungen ganz und gar nicht abgeschreckt. Er war eher begeistert gewesen, dass er so wenig Arbeit hineinstecken musste. Jetzt war er zwar nicht mehr ganz so begeistert, aber er pflegte zu sagen, dass es allemal besser als die Alternativen war. Aber Al hatte wenigstens auf Harry gehört und anstatt Wahrsagen Alte Runen gewählt, ein weitaus vernünftigeres Fach.

Lily stöhnte. „Kann ich nicht auch neue Bücher bekommen, Dad? Wir sind doch nicht arm."

Harry seufzte. Ginny und sie hatten überlegt, ob sie Lily neue Bücher kaufen sollten, sich aber letztendlich dagegen entschieden. „Ich weiß, aber die Bücher sind noch in sehr gutem Zustand. James hat sie weiß Gott nicht oft aufgeschlagen und Al war umsichtig genug mit ihnen. Es ist nicht notwendig, dass wir neue kaufen."

Lily seufzte dramatisch. „Aber sie sind doch trotzdem schon alt."

„Ja, aber die Ausgaben haben sich nicht geändert. Wenn ein Buch nicht mehr gut ist oder du andere brauchst als deine Brüder, dann kriegst du auch ein neues."

„Aber Dad-"

„Genug, Lily", unterbrach Harry sie scharf. Er wollte wirklich nicht mitten in Flourish & Blotts mit seiner Tochter diskutieren müssen, es gab so schon genug Leute, die die Familie interessiert anstarrten. Meine Güte, es war über zwanzig Jahre her, seit er Voldemort besiegt hatte. Inzwischen hatte ihn doch sicher schon jeder aus der Zauberwelt einmal gesehen. So besonders konnte er doch wirklich nicht mehr sein. „Auch wenn wir Geld haben, müssen wir es nicht für unnötige Sachen verschwenden. Ich dachte, du möchtest nächstes Jahr einen neuen Besen haben? Willst du, dass ich das Geld, das dafür bestimmt ist, stattdessen für überflüssige neue Bücher verschwende?"

„Nein", murmelte Lily, schaute ihn aber böse an, weil er sie mit einem neuen Besen erpresste. Es war vielleicht nicht die beste Methode, aber Eltern kämpften eben auch nicht immer mit fairen Mitteln.

„Na siehst du. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du dir ein anderes Buch aussuchen, wenn es nicht zu teuer ist." Lily las für ihr Leben gerne Geschichten und hatte schon einen Haufen Bücher in ihrem Zimmer. Das war ein weiterer Grund, warum Harry nicht einsah, zusätzliches Geld für Schulbücher auszugeben, die sowieso schon in ihrem Besitz waren. Lily nickte und war einen Moment später in der Belletristikabteilung verschwunden

Ron, das wusste Harry, hatte absolut kein Problem, Hugo neue Schulbücher zu kaufen. Er hatte es immer gehasst, die Bücher seiner Brüder zu bekommen, auch wenn er, weil Fred und George beide das gleiche Exemplar brauchten, neuere Bücher gehabt hatte als zum Beispiel Percy. Aber Rose hatte sich auch so viele Notizen in den Büchern gemacht, dass Hugo zum Teil die Schrift gar nicht mehr lesen konnte und Hermine wollte nicht, dass ihr Sohn am Ende vielleicht sogar dadurch schummeln konnte. Sie war immer noch nicht glücklich über das Buch des Halbblutprinzen.

James schaute zu Harry. „Darf ich mir auch noch ein Buch aussuchen?"

Harry schaute seinen Sohn zweifelnd an. „Du? Wirklich? Gibt's ein neues Quidditchbuch?" James schaute ihn einen Moment böse an, bis er schließlich nickte. Harry seufzte. „Na schön. Aber zeig's mir erst. Ich will nicht zu viel ausgeben." Aber wenn James schon freiwillig ein Buch in die Hand nahm, wollte er das Glück nicht überstrapazieren. James lief glücklich davon.

Harry schaute sich auf der Suche nach seinem jüngsten Sohn um, der ein paar Meter weiter stand und durch das Lehrbuch für Alte Runen blätterte. Er schaute seinen Vater besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung, Al?"

Al biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht, Dad. Das sieht schon ziemlich schwierig aus. Vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber Wahrsagen genommen", gestand er unsicher und deutete auf eine Seite voller Zeichen, die Harry an Lilys Zeichnungen aus dem Kindergarten erinnerten.

„Aber du hast doch mit Tante Hermine und Victoire und Molly in den Weihnachtsferien über das Fach gesprochen."

„Ja, schon, aber die sind doch viel klüger als ich. Ich schaff das bestimmt nicht so gut wie sie."

Harry legte Al tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern. „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr. Deine Tante und deine Cousinen kennen dich doch gut genug, die hätten dir bestimmt gesagt, wenn das Fach nichts für dich ist." Al schaute ihn immer noch zweifelnd an. „Außerdem ist das kein Wunder, wenn dir das schwierig vorkommt, du bist ja auch fast auf der letzten Seite. Und du hast die Grundlagen noch nicht gelernt."

„Naja, wenn du meinst", murmelte Al.

„Ich weiß auf jeden Fall, dass Wahrsagen absolut nichts für dich wäre." Al hatte für unklare Dinge, die mehr auf Vermutungen als Tatsachen beruhten nichts übrig, da war James doch etwas offener.

„Kann man noch wechseln, wenn das Fach wirklich nichts für einen ist?", fragte Al hoffnungsvoll. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Tante Hermine hat doch-"

„Tante Hermine hat nicht gewechselt, die hat nur einige Fächer gestrichen. Und das war auch besser so, sonst wäre sie im ZAG-Jahr völlig durchgedreht. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst das schon packen."

„Vielleicht hätt ich doch Muggelkunde nehmen sollen, so wie Scorpius."

Harry schaute Al überrascht an. „Scorpius hat Muggelkunde gewählt? Wirklich?"

Al verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab dir doch erzählt, wie sehr er sich für Muggel interessiert."

„Ja, schon, aber-" Harry wusste das zwar, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein Interesse soweit ging, es sogar in der Schule zu studieren. Gerade weil er ein Malfoy war. Nicht, dass Harry immer noch glaubte, dass Scorpius war wie sein Vater in dem Alter, aber Scorpius war dennoch Lucius Malfoys Enkel und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er das guthieß.

Al verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast doch keine Vorurteile, oder, Dad?", fragte er mit stählerner Stimme. „Scorpius darf belegen, was er will."

Harry beeilte sich zu nicken. „Da hast du natürlich Recht." Er kannte Scorpius mittlerweile gut genug, dass er über diesen Sachen drüberstehen sollte.

„Al!" Harry und Al drehten sich um und sahen ihr Gesprächsthema direkt auf sich zukommen. Scorpius folgte seine Mutter Astoria. Sie war schlicht gekleidet, in Jeans und einer grünen Bluse, ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Sie sah ganz anders aus wie Narzissa Malfoy, wenn sie in die Öffentlichkeit gegangen war. „Ich kann endlich das Muggelkundebuch haben, ist das nicht toll?", fragte Als bester Freund begeistert und hielt das dicke Buch hoch, was er in der Hand hielt. _Einführung in die Welt der Muggel._ „Hey Mr Potter."

„Hallo Scorpius." Harry lächelte seiner Mutter zu, die er in den letzten Jahren immer schon flüchtig am Bahnsteig begrüßt hatte, wenn sich die Jungs nach den Ferien lautstark umarmt hatten. „Mrs Malfoy."

„Mr Potter", erwiderte sie in genau dem gleichen Tonfall grinsend. „Sie haben die Listen wohl auch erst gestern bekommen."

Harry nickte. „Ja. Ich hab das Gefühl, die Schule lässt sich immer mehr Zeit." Es war nur noch eine Woche, bis das neue Schuljahr anfing, das war schon ziemlich eng. Gut, dass sie alles andere schon besorgt hatten und nur noch die Bücher brauchten.

„Das glaub ich auch. Scorpius liegt mir schon seit Wochen im Ohr, weil er endlich sein Muggelkundebuch haben wollte." Sie lächelte ihren Sohn liebevoll an, der die Augen verdrehte.

„Du hast mir doch verboten, noch mal ins Kino zu gehen", murmelte er verstimmt.

Sie lachte. „Ich wollte dich nur vor einem weiteren Vortrag deines Großvaters bewahren. Außerdem hast du doch in der Schule mehr als genug Zeit, das Buch zu lesen."

„Und morgen kommst du zu uns. Du kommst doch, oder?", fragte Al und warf dem Buch einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Scorpius sofort. „Ich freu mich schon."

Rose und Hugo würden ebenfalls morgen zum Spielen kommen, außerdem hatte James seinen besten Freund Carlos eingeladen, um vor dem Ende der Ferien noch einmal Spaß zu haben.

„Gut", sagte Al erleichtert und klappte sein Schulbuch zu.

„Dad, darf ich das Buch haben?" Lily tauchte wieder neben der Gruppe auf und hielt ein Buch mit einem Einhorn hoch. Ihr Blick fiel auf Scorpius und sofort presste sie es an sich. „Scorpius, hallo", sagte sie mit völlig veränderter Stimme.

Scorpius lächelte sie an. „Hey Lily."

Lily lief rosa an und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Du machst Muggelkunde dieses Jahr?", fragte sie und deutete auf das Buch.

Scorpius nickte begeistert. „Ja, endlich. Ich kann's kaum erwarten. Und du kommst endlich nach Hogwarts, was? Freust du dich?"

Sie strahlte. „Ja. Ich glaub, ich komm nach Gryffindor. Aber Slytherin wäre auch nicht schlecht." Al und Harry schauten Lily fassungslos an. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie das hörten. Aber Astoria lächelte nur.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du enttäuscht sein wirst, Lily", sagte sie zuversichtlich.

Lily schluckte und lehnte sich gegen Harry. Aber sie ließ Scorpius nicht aus den Augen. „Hoffentlich. Al gefällt's ja ganz gut."

Al nickte. Astoria warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und legte Scorpius eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Scorp, wir müssen los. Du wolltest doch noch einen neuen Umhang haben."

Scorpius nickte. „Richtig. Dann bis morgen Al. Mr Potter. Lily." Er winkte ihnen zu und folgte seiner Mutter dann zur Kasse. Lily schaute ihm träumerisch hinterher. Harry seufzte innerlich. Dass sie ihrer Mutter aber auch wirklich so ähnlich sein musste …

Al hatte dafür weniger Verständnis. „Seit wann willst du denn nach Slytherin?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Lily warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Ach halt die Klappe, Al", sagte sie und ging zu James, der begeistert ein mannshohes Buch durchblätterte, auf dessen Seiten Quidditchspieler durch die Luft sausten.

Al schaute seinen Vater verwirrt an. „Was hab ich denn gemacht?"

 **TBC...**


	19. Dezember: Doofe Jungs

**19\. Dezember: Doofe Jungs**

„Lily?" Rose klopfte sanft an die Zimmertür ihrer Cousine und steckte dann den Kopf durch die Tür. „Al hat gesagt, dass du hier bist. Alles in Ordnung?" Als Hugo und sie bei den Potters angekommen waren, hatte Al ihr völlig verwirrt erzählt, dass Lily wütend aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war und sich weigerte, mit irgendjemandem zu reden.

„Al ist ein Idiot", sagte Lily wütend und warf eines ihrer Kuscheltiere, einen blauweiß gestreiften Frosch, den Al ihr letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, gegen die Wand.

„Wieso? Was hat er denn gemacht?" Normalerweise war James der Idiot. Mit Al kam Lily eigentlich immer sehr gut aus, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Al der vernünftigere von Lilys Brüdern war.

„Er hat mir verboten, mit ihm und Scorpius zu spielen. Er hat gemeint, weil Hugo kommt, müssen sie sich nicht mit mir abgeben. Das ist sowas von gemein. Sonst haben sie mich doch auch mitspielen lassen." Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange, aber Lily wischte sie unwirsch weg.

„Und ist das so schlimm?", fragte Rose verwirrt. „Hugo und du wollt doch manchmal auch alleine spielen." Wenn Lily sie alleine Zuhause besuchte, durfte Rose auch nicht immer bei ihnen mitmachen. Sie störte das nicht sonderlich, sie hatte immer ein gutes Buch zum Lesen. Merkwürdig war nur, dass Lily es bisher auch nicht gestört hatte, wenn sie ausgeschlossen wurde. Sie war so oft in ihrer eigenen Welt.

„Es ist nicht schlimm", erwiderte sie augenverdrehend. „Es ist einfach nur nicht nett. Ich bin doch nicht nur die nervige kleine Schwester. Und Scorpius hat es noch nie gestört, wenn ich mitgespielt habe." Sie lief leicht rosa an. Rose konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie ihr Dad Tante Ginny manchmal damit aufgezogen hatte, wie sie sich aufgeführt hatte, als sie auf Onkel Harry gestanden hatte, und dachte sich, dass es Lily wahrscheinlich ähnlich ging.

„Nimm's ihnen nicht übel. Du weißt doch, dass Jungs manchmal doof sein können." Sie war froh, dass sie sich noch nicht für Jungs interessierte. Manchmal kam ihr das ganze doch anstrengender vor, als es wert war.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Lily, hob ihren Frosch wieder auf und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich will mich auch gar nicht so aufregen. Aber manchmal kann ich einfach nicht anders. Außerdem wollen sie später Quidditch spielen und das kann ich auch. Und du auch."

Rose seufzte gequält. Sie war zwar in der Lage zu fliegen, aber Spaß machte es ihr nicht wirklich. Und sie hatte große Probleme, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, wenn sie auch noch den Quaffel fangen sollte. Sie war schon mehr als einmal runtergefallen, sehr zur Erheiterung von James und Hugo, die es wahnsinnig freute, dass es etwas gab, in dem sie nicht gut war. Al hatte zu viel Mitleid, um über sie zu lachen, und Scorpius war zu höflich. Wenn es ihr wenigstens Spaß machen würde, dann hätte sie kein Problem damit, sich zum Affen zu machen, aber es kam ihr immer wie verschwendete Zeit vor.

„Wenn's sein muss", murmelte sie missmutig.

Lily lächelte. „Ach komm, Rose, so schlecht bist du doch gar nicht. Und ich will nicht allein mit den ganzen Jungs sein. Außerdem bist du so alt wie Al und Scorpius, wenn du mich dabei haben willst, dann können sie wirklich nichts dagegen sagen. Bitte, Rose."

Rose stöhnte. „Wenn's denn sein muss." Sie hätte wirklich verzichten können. Aber es war Lily wichtig und sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Cousine unglücklich war. Spätestens in Hogwarts würde Rose mit Al darüber reden müssen, dass er etwas vorsichtiger mit Lilys Gefühlen war, wenn es um Scorpius ging. Nicht, dass Rose glaubte, dass Lilys Gefühle für Scorpius wirklich ernst waren, dafür war sie noch zu jung. Scorpius war einfach nur älter und interessant und ihm Gegensatz zu James' Freunden immer nett zu Lily. Hätte Rose einen älteren Bruder und der einen Freund wie Scorpius, würde es ihr vielleicht ähnlich gehen. Rose war sicher, dass Lilys Faszination, sobald sie in Hogwarts war, nachlassen würde. Im Moment kannte sie einfach zu wenig Jungs, mit denen sie nicht verwandt war.

„Na dann komm!", rief sie jetzt voller Energie und eilte zur Tür heraus. „Al, James!", rief sie laut und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Rose folgte in einem gemächlicheren Tempo. So eilig hatte sie es wirklich nicht, Quidditch zu spielen. „Rose will mit Quidditch spielen! Na los!"

Al und Scorpius saßen noch im Wohnzimmer, wo Rose ihnen vor einer Viertelstunde begegnet war. Hugo hatte sich zu ihnen gesetzt und kaute auf einer Karotte herum. Al lachte. „Schau mal aus dem Fenster, Lil, mit Quidditch wird das heute nichts." Tatsächlich hatte es mittlerweile angefangen, in Strömen zu regnen.

„Oh", sagte Lily enttäuscht und ließ sich in einen der großen Sessel fallen.

„Das ist ja wirklich schade", sagte Rose und bemühte sich, so traurig wie möglich zu klingen. Scorpius' Grinsen nach zu urteilen gelang es ihr nicht sonderlich gut. „Dann müssen wir wohl was anderes machen. So ein Pech."

Al lachte und Hugo schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Wir dachten, dass wir vielleicht Monopoly spielen könnten", erklärte Scorpius.

Lily setzte sich kerzengerade hin. „Au ja!", rief sie begeistert und schoss aus dem Zimmer. „Ich hol das Spiel!"

Al schaute ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher. „Was hat sie bloß?", fragte er verwirrt. „So ist sie doch sonst nicht." Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. Rose seufzte. Jungs konnten manchmal so doof sein.

 **TBC...**


	20. Dezember: Erfolg

**20\. Dezember: Erfolg**

„Ja!", rief Al begeistert und fiel Scorpius um den Hals. „Ja, ja, ja! Ich hab's geschafft! Endlich!"

Scorpius tätschelte ihm grinsend den Rücken. Gut, dass er seinen eigenen Besen schon vor einer Weile neben sich auf die Tribüne gelegt hatte, Als Enthusiasmus hätte er nicht überstanden.

„Schade, dass sie dich nicht auch genommen haben", fügte er mit leichtem Bedauern hinzu, bevor sich wieder sein großes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte nie erwartet, tatschlich in die Mannschaft zu kommen, dazu war er als Jäger viel zu schlecht (auch wenn er, verglichen mit einigen anderen Bewerbern, eher im oberen Mittelfeld anzusiedeln war). Nächstes Jahr, wenn sie einen neuen Treiber suchen würden, würde er es ernsthaft versuchen. Es würde Spaß machen, gemeinsam mit Al in der Mannschaft zu sein

„Das ist nicht weiter schlimm", erwiderte er. „Hauptsache, sie haben dich genommen." Und das völlig zu Recht. Al hatte in der letzten Zeit viel trainiert, in Hogwarts oft mir Scorpius zusammen und in den Ferien mit seinem Bruder (auch wenn er James anscheinend nie gesagt hatte, dass er plante, in die Mannschaft zu kommen. Doch James war nicht blöd, der hatte sich das bestimmt schon gedacht). Al war eindeutig der überlegenste Jäger, um einiges besser als der andere, der genommen wurde, ein Sechstklässler, mit dem Scorpius noch nie ein Wort gewechselt hatte. Er schien auch schon gut mit dem Team zu harmonieren. So wie es aussah, würden sie dieses Jahr eine sehr kompetente Mannschaft haben.

Die Kapitänin Kayla Bahmra, Siebtklässlerin und Sucherin seit der dritten Klasse, kam zu Scorpius und Al, die etwas abseits der anderen Slytherins standen. „Training ist morgen um fünf, okay, Al?"

Al nickte begeistert und bückte sich, um seinen eigenen Besen wieder aufzuheben, den er vor lauter Übermut hatte fallen lassen. „Alles klar. Ich werde pünktlich sein."

Kayla grinste. „Das glaub ich." Sie schaute entschuldigend zu Scorpius. „Tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir dich nicht auch nehmen konnten, Scorpius, aber Pat war einfach besser. Sollte aber jemand ausfallen, dann-"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Kayla", unterbrach Scorpius sie hastig. Er hoffte, dass es nie so weit kommen würde, dass sie ihn als Ersatz brauchen würden. Damit würde er dem Namen Malfoy wirklich keine Ehre machen. „Ich hab eh nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich's schaffe, Jäger ist wirklich nicht meine Position."

Kayla musterte ihn überrascht. „Wirklich?", fragte sie und musterte ihn und Al abschätzig. „Dabei möchte ich wetten, dass Al und du ein unschlagbares Team werden könntet." Er schaute sie skeptisch an. „Mit ein bisschen Training natürlich. Ihr harmoniert doch sonst so gut." Da war tatsächlich was Wahres dran, Scorpius war nur dankbar, dass er bei zwei von fünf Testwürfen daneben geworfen hatte. Nur einen davon war Absicht gewesen.

„Al schafft das sicher auch zusammen mit Pat und Karen", erwiderte Scorpius schulterzuckend. „Ich versuch's nächstes Jahr nochmal als Treiber."

Kayla nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, das könnte auch klappen. Schade, dass da noch kein Platz frei ist. Aber ich will die Mannschaft nicht zu sehr durchwirbeln, dafür funktionieren wir im Moment einfach zu gut."

„Mach dir nichts draus, so ist das eben." Es gab verschiedene Taktiken, die die Kapitäne bei der Zusammenstellung der Mannschaft verfolgten. In Slytherin war es, zumindest seit er in Hogwarts war, so, dass nur die Positionen neu besetzt wurden, die durch den Abschluss oder freiwilliges Ausscheiden eines Spielers freiwurden (einmal wurde mitten in seinem ersten Schuljahr der Hüter neu besetzt, weil die ursprüngliche Wahl so grottenschlecht gewesen war, aber das war die Ausnahme). Gryffindor machte es genauso. In Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff allerdings gab es jedes Jahr neue Auswahlspiele für alle Positionen, außer die des Kapitäns selbst. Meistens wurden die Positionen dennoch mit Spielern des Vorjahres besetzt, aber manchmal stolperte man so auch über ein paar Perlen, die man sonst übersehen hätte.

„Ich werde am Ende des Jahres eine Notiz für den nächsten Kapitän hinterlassen, damit er dich genau im Auge behält. Du könntest die Mannschaft bestimmt um einiges nach vorne bringen."

Scorpius wurde rot. „Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, du hast mich noch nicht spielen sehen. Nicht als Treiber."

„Nein, aber du bist gut und du hast einen der neuesten Besen, das ist immer von Vorteil", widersprach sie.

Scorpius schaute auf seinen Torpedo 290 und schluckte. „Oh." Also kam es doch auf seinen Besen an. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie diese materiellen Werte längst hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Kayla zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, selbst du musst zugeben, dass die alten Nimbus 2001, die dein Großvater der Mannschaft damals spendiert hat, nicht mehr wirklich viel taugen. Und grade bei Treibern kann ein gutes Momentum sehr hilfreich sein. Hättest du nicht solche Probleme, den Ball im Flug präzise an andere weiterzugeben, hätte ich dich Pat wahrscheinlich sogar vorgezogen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber als Treiber, das kann wirklich was werden." Sie seufzte. „Schade, dass ich nicht drei haben kann, dann hätte ich dich schon genommen."

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Solange du niemanden aus der Mannschaft wirfst, meinetwegen."

„Sei nicht bescheuert, das wäre bestimmt nicht gut für den Teamgeist." Er nickte erleichtert. Er war froh, dass er die Position nicht wegen seines Namens oder seines Besens bekommen hatte, solange es andere gab, die es besser machen konnten. So wollte er bestimmt nicht in die Mannschaft. Und so würde er sich auch keine Freunde machen. „Da fällt mir ein, Al, Karen hat mich gefragt, ob es ein Problem wird, wenn wir gegen Gryffindor spielen."

„Wieso?", fragte Al verständnislos. Er hatte das Gespräch zwischen Kayla und Scorpius kommentarlos verfolgt. Das breite Grinsen, das die ganze Zeit auf seinem Gesicht gewesen war, verschwand.

„Nun ja, dein Bruder ist ein direkter Konkurrent. Es wäre doch möglich, dass dich das beeinflusst. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du nicht irgendwas machst, damit James es leichter hat zu gewinnen?"

„Machst du Witze?", rief Al empört. Scorpius verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Ich kann's kaum erwarten, ihn fertig zu machen!" Besonders, weil Gryffindor letztes Jahr die Meisterschaft gewonnen und James das Al die ganzen Ferien über nicht hatte vergessen lassen. Slytherin war ganz knapp Zweiter geworden. Die Ravenclaws hatten den Weggang von Roger Davies nur schwer verwunden und keinen Sucher von seinem Kaliber finden können. „Besonders jetzt, wo Nicki weg ist. Die werden Probleme haben, ihren Sucher zu ersetzen."

Kayla nickte zufrieden. „Das wollte ich hören." Sie lächelte. „Ich hab das Karen auch gesagt, aber du verstehst, dass ich mich absichern muss. Quidditch ist schließlich eine ernste Sache und kein Spiel." Scorpius biss sich auf die Lippe, aber Al nickte ernst.

„Natürlich", sagte er besänftigt.

Scorpius schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Manchmal dachte er mittlerweile, dass sie alle Quidditch viel zu ernst nahmen. Rose beschwerte sich häufiger darüber, dass es die Rivalitäten zwischen den Häusern zu sehr förderte und eigentlich hatte sie Recht, aber es war schwer, sich nicht von dem ganzen Trubel und Kampfgeist mitreißen zu lassen. Auch wenn es schwer war, den Spaß zu sehen, wenn Al und James so verbissen waren. Aber auch das gehörte zu Quidditch.

Kayla grinste den beiden zu und drehte sich dann um. Sie musste noch die Bälle verstauen. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Al!", rief sie ihm über die Schulter zu. „Du wirst bestimmt gut zu uns passen!"

Al nickte glücklich.

„Kommst du nächste Woche eigentlich zum Muggelclub?", rief Scorpius ihr hinterher, weil ihm das gerade eingefallen war. „Wir wollen eine neue Serie anfangen. How I Met Your Mother. Irgendjemand hat die vier Hunger Games Filme. Aber vielleicht möchten einige erst die Bücher lesen, das sollten wir besprechen. Und Lucy will unbedingt Schweigen der Lämmer sehen, sie hat die DVD mitgebracht."

„Dürft ihr den überhaupt schon sehen?", rief Kayla. „Der ist doch erst ab sechzehn." Ihre Mutter war eine Muggelstämmige, also wusste sie gut Bescheid.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer soll uns denn aufhalten? Sie will das sowieso als Halloweenspecial machen, ohne Erst- und Zweitklässler." Sie hatten lange überlegt und waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, wer alt genug war, um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, der war auch alt genug für den Film. Außerdem war der aus den Neunzigern, so gut und gruselig konnten die Effekte gar nicht sein. „Also kommst du?"

„Schweigen der Lämmer ja. Die Hunger Games kenn ich schon, aber vielleicht schau ich nochmal die Filme. Bei der Serie muss ich noch schauen, ob ich Zeit hab. UTZe und Quidditch ist eigentlich schon genug."

Scorpius nickte. „Überleg's dir. Wir treffen uns immer Dienstagabend und Samstagnachmittag."

„Alles klar." Sie winkte ihnen zu und eilte zu einer Freundin, die bei den Bällen auf sie wartete.

Scorpius ging zur Tribüne und holte seinen Besen, Al warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Sollen wir kurz bei Hagrid vorbeischauen? Ich will ihm erzählen, dass ich in der Mannschaft bin."

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Abendessen war weit genug entfernt, dass sie hoffentlich nicht mit seinen Kochkünsten konfrontiert wurden. „Warum nicht." Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war wegen viel zu starkem Regen ausgefallen, also hatten sie Hagrid dieses Schuljahr noch gar nicht gesehen.

Al hüpfte beinahe den ganzen Weg zur Hütte. „Ich kann's gar nicht erwarten, James zu erzählen, dass ich ihn dieses Jahr fertig machen werde!", sagte er begeistert.

Scorpius schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Manchmal waren die Potter-Brüder wirklich merkwürdig.

 **TBC...**


	21. Dezember: Bei Hagrid

**21\. Dezember: Bei Hagrid**

„Na das is' aber 'ne Überraschung", sagte Hagrid erfreut, als sie zehn Minuten später an die Tür klopften. „Mit euch hab ich ja heute nich gerechnet. Was treibt euch denn zu mir?"

„Die Quidditchauswahlspiele sind gerade fertig und wir hatten Zeit, deshalb wollten wir mal vorbeischauen", erklärte Al. „War wirklich schade, dass Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ausgefallen ist."

„Da sagste was", nickte Hagrid und trat zur Seite, damit sie hereinkommen konnten. „Ich hab mir so tolle Sachen überlegt und dann fällt der ganze Unterricht aus." Er ging zum Küchenschrank und holte ein paar Teetassen heraus. Scorpius hoffte inständig, dass er keine Kekse dahatte. „Wobei es wahrscheinlich besser is, die Hippogreifs mögen Regen auch nich so, müsst ihr wissen." Er stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch, dann grinste er Scorpius an. „Ich bin wirklich gespannt, ob du das Händchen deiner Mum geerbt hast. Dein Dad hat ja nich sonderlich viel Geschick gehabt. Wobei ich glaube, dass es besser geklappt hätte, wenn er besser auf mich gehört hätte. Das is sowieso häufig das Problem."

„Aber haben das nicht alle?", erwiderte Al grinsend. „Ich meine, hast du Professor Binns früher zugehört?"

Hagrid lachte. „Manchmal. Aber das mein ich gar nich. Ich sag auch nich immer so interessante Sachen, aber wenn ich sag, dass ihr aufpassen sollt, dann is das schon was anderes. Wenn Professor Longbottom euch sagt, dass ihr vorsichtig sein sollt, weil die Pflanzen giftig sind, dann hört auch ja auch drauf, oder? Genauso isses bei mir. Die Tiere können gefährlich sein, wenn man sich nich richtig verhält. Aber es lohnt sich, das sag ich immer wieder."

Scorpius nickte. „Das sagt meine Mum auch immer." Als er in der ersten Klasse zu Weihnachten nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er sie sofort nach Hagrid gefragt. Sie hatte mit leuchtenden Augen von seinem Unterricht geschwärmt. So hatte er sie selten gesehen. Als er sie gefragt hatte, warum sie nicht schon eher davon gesprochen hatte, hatte sie mit den Schultern gezuckt.

„Dein Vater war kein besonders großer Fan von dem Unterricht. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich aufregt und dir so den Spaß am Unterricht verdirbt, bevor du ihn überhaupt erlebt hast. Und Hagrid kann ein bisschen gruselig ausschauen von weitem, ich wollte, dass du dir erst ein eigenes Urteil bildest."

Scorpius hatte genickt, denn sie hatte wahrscheinlich Recht. So war er Hagrid relativ unvoreingenommen begegnet und würde nicht alles glauben, was sein Dad über den Unterricht erzählte.

„Da hat sie völlig Recht." Der Wasserkessel fing an zu pfeifen und Hagrid warf den beiden eine Schachtel mit Teebeuteln zu. „Na dann erzählt mal, was habt ihr noch so für neue Fächer? Oder habt ihr nur mich dazubekommen?"

„Ich hab alte Runen", erwiderte Al sofort und holte einen Teebeutel heraus, den er vorsichtig in die Tasse hängte. Einen zweiten reichte er Scorpius. „Die Lehrerin ist in Ordnung, aber das Fach scheint ganz schön schwer zu sein." Doch Rose war auch in der Klasse und würde ihm helfen können, wenn er etwas nicht wusste.

Hagrid nickte. „Das hab ich auch gehört. Aber du bist doch 'n kluges Kerlchen, du packst das bestimmt. Deiner Tante hat's immer Spaß gemacht."

„Aber Tante Hermine mag auch _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ Spaß und das Buch ist so langweilig", erwiderte Al. Ihre Tante hatte ihnen vor ihrer Einschulung eingeschärft, dass sie sich unbedingt dieses Buch aus der Bibliothek ausleihen sollten, weil es wunderbare Einblicke in die Geschichte der Schule gab und ihre Erfahrungen bereichern würde, aber Al war fast eingeschlafen, als er nur fünf Seiten gelesen hatte. Es war ein Haufen langweilige Geschichte und abgedruckte alte Quellen, die überhaupt nichts Interessantes sagten.

„Naja, deine Tante is vielleicht ein bisschen speziell, aber das Fach mögen viele. Victoire hatte es doch auch ganz gerne. Und Molly auch, oder?"

Al seufzte. „Ich weiß. Wir haben ja noch nicht viel gemacht, vielleicht gefällt's mir bald besser."

„Das wird schon, Al", sagte Hagrid zuversichtlich und goss schwungvoll das kochende Wasser in die Tassen. „Und was is mit dir, Scorpius? Hast du auch alte Runen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab Muggelkunde, das ist fantastisch. Wir haben gleich mit dem Adel und der britischen Königsfamilie angefangen und machen bald mit dem politischen System weiter und nach Weihnachten fangen wir mit den Grundlagen der Elektrizität und dann dem Internet an. Vielleicht finde ich dann einen Weg, im Schloss Internet zu bekommen!", erklärte Scorpius begeistert. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, im Raum der Wünsche Laptops zum Laufen zu bringen, aber Internet hatte es leider nicht gegeben, was alle Muggelgeborenen in eine tiefe Krise gestürzt hatte, nachdem sie durch die funktionierenden Computer neue Hoffnung geschöpft hatten.

Hagrid schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Ich hab kein Wort von dem verstanden, was du gesagt hast, aber es is schön, dass dir das Fach so gefällt", sagte er schließlich lächelnd.

„Es ist viel besser, als ich mir vorgestellt hab, und die Lehrerin hat wirklich Ahnung! Manche von den Lehrbüchern klangen ja eher so, als ob sie von Analphabeten geschrieben worden sind." Er war sehr enttäuscht gewesen, als er ein Buch über die Funktion von Flugzeugen ausgeliehen hatte, das seitenlange Vermutungen darüber angestellt hatte, mit welchem Spruch die Muggel diese Metallkisten jetzt belegt hatten. Er fragte sich immer noch, wie dieses Buch jemand hatte drucken können.

„Naja, nich jeder kann so begeistert sein wie du. Und die Muggelgeborenen wissen sowieso schon alle Bescheid, deshalb wollen sie sich wahrscheinlich nich die Mühe machen, auch noch Bücher drüber zu schreiben."

Scorpius seufzte. „Aber es ist doch so wichtig, Muggel richtig zu verstehen. Wir leben Seite an Seite! Besonders, wenn wir nicht auffliegen wollen. Ich versteh wirklich nicht, warum die Leute das nicht wichtiger nehmen."

„Tja, das hat wahrscheinlich auch mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun. Der hat Muggel ja nich sonderlich gemocht, da wollte man wahrscheinlich nich noch extra Aufmerksamkeit drauf lenken und ihm noch bessere Möglichkeiten bieten, sie fertig zu machen." Das klang natürlich sehr logisch, aber soweit Scorpius aus den neuesten Geschichtsbüchern und von als Dad wusste, war der Dunkle Lord doch unter Muggeln aufgewachsen und wusste wahrscheinlich besser Bescheid als die meisten Todesser. „Und als dann endlich alles vorbei war, hatten wir genug damit zu tun, unsere eigene Welt aufzubauen. Da waren die Muggel wirklich nich das wichtigste. Aber es is klasse, dass du dich so für interessierst, so jemanden wie dich können die im Ministerium bestimmt immer gebrauchen." Das hoffte er auch. „Und wie isses mi'm Quidditch gelaufen? Seid ihr dabei?"

Al nickte begeistert. „Ich schon. Endlich!" Wieder erschien sein begeistertes Grinsen, das nicht mal dann verschwand, als er an Hagrids Tee nippte. „Scorpius haben sie leider nicht genommen."

„Aber ich bin auch kein Jäger, ich bin eher ein Treiber", warf Scorpius ein, bevor Hagrid ihn bemitleiden konnte. Das war wirklich nicht nötig.

„Das is ja super, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Al!", sagte Hagrid strahlend und klopfte Al anerkennend auf die Schulter. Al wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen. „Dann wird das ja ein ganz spannendes Jahr werden, mit dir und James in verschiedenen Mannschaften. Schade, dass Nicki nich mehr da is, die konnte richtig brutal sein mit ihrem Ehrgeiz. Was is eigentlich aus ihren Plänen geworden, kann sie jetzt Quidditch spielen?"

„Pride of Portree haben sie als Ersatzsucherin unter Vertrag genommen. Sie meinte, wenn sie sich richtig anstrengt, kann sie vielleicht bald in den festen Kader aufgenommen werden." Ihr Traum war es zwar gewesen, zu den Harpies zu kommen, aber die suchten im Moment niemanden und die Portrees hatten sich richtig auf Dominique gestürzt. Vielleicht würde sie ja in ein paar Jahren wechseln können. Beeindruckend war es auf jeden Fall, wie zielstrebig Dominique ihren Traum verfolgte. James war es jedenfalls. Al hoffte nur, dass er irgendwann auch mal einen Traum haben würde, den er so ehrgeizig verfolgen konnte. Quidditch war zwar klasse und er wollte sich unbedingt mit James messen, aber es richtig professionell machen? Er war nicht sicher, ob ihm das wirklich Spaß machen würde.

„Is ja super. Sag ihr bitte, sie soll mir Bescheid sagen, wenn sie mal spielt, dann besorg ich mir Karten", sagte Hagrid enthusiastisch.

„Mach ich." Dominique würde sich sicher über ein bekanntes Gesicht im Publikum freuen. Und es gab kaum jemanden, der einen so übermütig anfeuern konnte wie Hagrid.

„Klasse. Ich hab schon lange kein gutes Spiel mehr gesehen. Also abgesehen von hier, die Spiele sind ja immer spannend", fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Dieses Jahr auf jeden Fall", nickte Al. „Schließlich bin ich dabei!"

 **TBC...**


	22. Dezember: Quidditch und Wahrsagen

**22\. Dezember: Quidditch und Wahrsagen**

Al und Scorpius konnten sich gerade noch rechtzeitig von Hagrid losreißen, um pünktlich zum Abendessen zu kommen. Hagrid hatte angeboten, seinen berühmten Hackbraten für sie zu machen, aber sie hatten sich hoffentlich gut genug herausreden können, ohne Hagrids Gefühle zu verletzen.

„Können wir heute bei den Gryffindors essen?", fragte Al mit einem breiten Grinsen, als er seinen Bruder am Gryffindortisch sitzen saß. Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Al. Ihm kam die Rivalität, die Al an den Tag legte, zwar langsam etwas übertrieben vor, aber bitte … James' Gesicht würde es wahrscheinlich wert sein.

Al schlug seinem großen Bruder auf den Rücken, der gerade einen Schluck Kürbissaft getrunken hatte und sich prompt verschluckte. Scorpius fing Roses Blick auf, die neben Hugo und Lily James gegenübersaß und erwiderte ihr Grinsen. Er setzte sich neben Al, der sich schon auf der Bank niedergelassen hatte.

„Na, wie läuft's?", fragte Al immer noch mit breitem Grinsen und zog eine Schüssel Kartoffelbrei zu sich. Scorpius ließ sich von Lily einen dampfenden Topf voller Eintopf reichen und erwiderte dankbar Lilys Lächeln. Er hätte schwören können, dass Als kleine Schwester rot wurde, aber vielleicht waren das auch die Kerzen. Lily hatte schließlich keinen Grund dazu.

„Gut", erwiderte James, nachdem er sich von seinem Hustenanfall erholt hatte. „Schade, dass Hagrids Unterricht ausgefallen ist, aber Trelawney hatte das schon vorausgesagt, also war's keine große Überraschung."

Rose schnaubte. „Was, dass sie den Wetterbericht im Tagespropheten lesen kann? Bestimmt." Al hatte einmal erzählt, dass Rose die skeptische Einstellung ihrer Mutter übernommen hatte, was Wahrsagerei betraf und das schien wirklich zu stimmen.

„Jetzt mach dich nicht lustig, Rosie", erwiderte James und benutzte absichtlich den Kosenamen von Roses Vater für sie, um seine Cousine zu ärgern, was ihm gut gelang. „Du weißt doch genauso gut wie ich, dass die Frau keine Schwindlerin ist. Hätte sie damals nicht die Prophezeiung gemacht, dann würde Dads Leben ganz anders aussehen und der Krieg wäre völlig anders weitergegangen." Er grinste Al zu. „Und Al würde bestimmt nicht Severus mit zweitem Namen heißen."

„Und du nicht Sirius", erwiderte Al sofort sauer. „Und vielleicht nicht mal James, weil Grandpa dann noch leben würde."

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lieber James Sirius als Albus Severus. Mann, bin ich froh, dass ich der Erstgeborene bin und Mum und Dad mir die guten Namen gegeben haben."

„Hör auf, so gemein zu sein", erwiderte Rose und strich sich aufgebracht ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Und du weißt genau, was ich meine, James. Nur weil die Frau einmal richtig lag, heißt das nicht, dass sie eine gute Wahrsagerin oder Pädagogin ist. Die Frau kann genauso gut in die Zukunft sehen wie ich. Ich meine, du hast Onkel Harry doch selbst gehört, an die Vorhersagen, die tatsächlich gestimmt haben, kann sie sich nicht mal erinnern. Alles andere ist wild ins Blaue geraten. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du das ernst nehmen kannst." Sie stach so wütend mit der Gabel in ihre Spagetti, dass ihr ein Fleischbällchen vom Teller kullerte. Hugo konnte es gerade noch mit seinem Löffel retten und schob es sich in den Mund.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch egal. Der Unterricht ist zumindest witzig. Und du wärst überrascht, wie oft die Frau eigentlich doch Recht hat."

„Sie ist trotzdem eine Hochstaplerin", beharrte Rose missmutig.

„Schlimmer als Binns ist sie auf keinen Fall, und über den meckerst du nie", widersprach James. Da musste Scorpius James sogar zustimmen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er einen langweiligen Unterricht erlebt. Mehr als einmal wäre er beinahe eingeschlafen. James hatte erzählt, dass er einmal sogar laut geschnarcht hatte und es dem Geist nicht mal aufgefallen war.

„Ja, aber der weiß wenigstens, wovon er redet."

„Aber niemand sonst", erwiderte James. Da mussten die anderen zustimmen. „Und das ist doch eigentlich viel schlimmer, wenn man mal drüber nachdenkt. Ich meine, das meiste hat er selbst miterlebt, da könnte man doch meinen, dass er das interessanter erzählen könnte."

„Nur weil du nicht in der Lage bist, aufzupassen", murmelte Rose, die anscheinend unbedingt gewinnen wollte. Scorpius bemühte sich, nicht zu auffällig zu grinsen, um sie nicht zu verletzen.

„Ach komm schon, Rose, selbst du musst zugeben, dass Binns das besser machen könnte", wandte Hugo mit vollem Mund ein. „In der Grundschule war der Geschichtsunterricht viel spannender."

„Die haben ja auch Pädagogik gelernt. Binns konnte wahrscheinlich froh sein, dass er die handgeschriebenen Bücher überhaupt lesen konnte", warf James ein. „Die sollten wirklich überlegen, ob sie ihn nicht austauschen können."

„Da müssen sie erst mal jemanden finden, der nach seinem Unterricht überhaupt noch Interesse an dem Fach hat", gab Scorpius zu bedenken und pustete auf seinen vollen Löffel. Das war seiner Meinung nach sowieso der Hauptgrund, warum Binns seit Jahrhunderten wahrscheinlich noch nie ersetzt worden war. Dem Geist selbst wäre es bestimmt egal, der schien sowieso nie genau zu wissen, in welchem Jahr er sich überhaupt befand.

„Ist ja auch egal", unterbrach Al die Diskussion entschlossen. Er war immer unruhiger auf seinem Sitz herumgerutscht. „Wisst ihr, was heute passiert ist?", fragte er aufgeregt.

„Was?", fragte Rose interessiert und musterte ihn einen Augenblick später besorgt. „Zuhause ist doch alles okay, oder? Geht es allen gut?"

„Jaja", winkte Al ab. „Ich bin in der Mannschaft!", rief er dann begeistert und schaute begierig zu James, um auch ja keine Reaktion zu verpassen.

Zu Scorpius Überraschung grinste Als großer Bruder nur und klopfte Al auf die Schulter. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er fröhlich und klang tatsächlich so, als würde er es ernst meinen. „Hast es ja lange genug versucht und fast zu Tode trainiert. Irgendwann mussten sie dich nehmen, wenn man bedenkt, was für Flaschen sonst so in eurem Haus sind." Er schaute zu Malfoy. „Haben sie dich auch genommen?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ich bin kein guter Jäger", erwiderte Scorpius schulterzuckend, während Al seinen Bruder mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Ich bin eher Treiber."

James musterte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich und nickte dann. „Da hast du wohl recht", sagte er schließlich und wandte sich wieder seinen Würstchen zu. „Hoffentlich wird Slytherin mit dir etwas besser, damit das eine richtige Herausforderung für uns wird. Sonst habt ihr's uns ja ziemlich leicht gemacht."

„Wirklich?", fragte Hugo interessiert.

Al schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht!", widersprach er. „Letztes Jahr war's ganz knapp und dieses Jahr hat Gryffindor ohne Nicki überhaupt keine Chance!"

Scorpius beugte sich zu Al, als er die Gesichter der Schüler sah, die in der Nähe saßen. „Sag das hier lieber nicht zu laut", flüsterte er ihm aus dem Mundwinkel zu. „Du willst doch keine Prügelei auslösen."

„Wenn du dich diesen Illusionen hingeben willst, Al", sagte James leichthin und stopfte sich ein Würstchen in den Mund.

„Das ist wirklich toll, Al, du hast so viel trainiert", sagte Rose lächelnd und Hugo und Lily nickten bekräftigend. „Du freust dich bestimmt."

Al nickte. „Danke", sagte er breit grinsend.

„Aber mach dir nichts vor, Brüderchen, wir werden gewinnen", unterbrach James sie fröhlich. „Das weiß ich jetzt schon. Und nicht nur, weil's Trelawney vorausgesagt hat." Rose und Al schnaubten empört und Scorpius konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

 **TBC...**


	23. Dezember: Verlierer

**A/N:** Es gibt in diesem Kapitel einen kleinen Spoiler bezüglich dem Ende der dritten Staffel und Anfang der vierten Staffel von How I Met Your Mother. Wenn ihr den vermeiden wollt, dann überspringt ab dem Satz „Sollen wir vielleicht in den Raum der Wünsche?" die nächsten zwei Paragraphen.

* * *

 **23\. Dezember: Verlierer**

„Ach komm schon, Al, so schlimm ist das doch nicht", sagte Scorpius aufmunternd und drückte seinem besten Freund ein Butterbier in die Hand. Al nahm ihm das Glas lustlos ab und stellte es neben sich auf den Boden. Seit er den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, starrte er deprimiert auf die Fackel, die an der Kerkerwand befestigt war und bemühte sich krampfhaft, nicht zu weinen.

Es hatte so gut angefangen. Die Mannschaft harmonierte klasse zusammen, das Training war fantastisch und Al hatte sich so auf sein erstes Spiel gefreut. Besonders, weil es gegen Gryffindor war und er wirklich direkt beweisen konnte, dass er mindestens genauso gut wie sein Bruder war.

Es war wirklich merkwürdig. Als er jünger war, hatte er seinen großen Bruder immer vergöttert. Er hatte ihm alles nachgemacht und sich von ihm zu Sachen überreden lassen, die er alleine nie gemacht hätte, nur um genauso cool zu sein wie James. Wobei er natürlich nicht alles mitgemacht hatte. Als James ihn dazu bringen wollte, vom Dach auf seinen Besen zu springen, hatte er entschieden den Kopf geschüttelt und James gesagt, dass er sie nicht mehr alle hätte – seitdem waren James' Ideen nicht mehr so verrückt wie vorher, es hatte also sein Gutes, dass er nicht alles mit sich machen ließ.

Aber dennoch wollte er so cool wie James sein, wollte, dass James stolz auf ihn war, genau wie seine Eltern. Er wollte keine Enttäuschung sein, besonders nicht im Vergleich zu seinem Bruder. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie sein Onkel Ron das ausgehalten hatte, mit fünf älteren Brüdern mit denen er konkurrieren und mithalten musste, ganz egal, wie sehr man sie lieb hatte.

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass James einmal in die Quidditchmannschaft kommen würde und weil er immer gedacht hatte, dass er auch nach Gryffindor kommen würde, dann mit ihm zusammen spielen würde. Schließlich waren sie beide gute Jäger. Doch dann war er nach Slytherin gekommen und plötzlich war es unabdingbar, dass er in die Mannschaft kam und allen beweisen konnte, dass er mindestens genauso gut, wenn nicht sogar besser als James war. Slytherin und Gryffindor hatten sich im Quidditch sowieso schon lange einen Konkurrenzkampf geliefert. Wobei Ravenclaw zeitweise auch erbitterte Gegner von Gryffindor waren, da Dominique sich einen Kleinkrieg mit dem Ravenclaw-Sucher geliefert hatte und die Slytherins keine so starke Mannschaft gehabt hatten. Aber Gryffindor hatte einige gute Spieler verloren und Slytherin ein paar gute dazu gewonnen und so war es wirklich schwierig, im Voraus zu bestimmen, wer aus der Partie siegreich herauskommen würde und wer nicht.

Es hatte auch gut angefangen, die Mannschaften waren ungefähr gleichauf gewesen, aber dann hatte Al ein paar unglaublich dumme Fehler gemacht, den Quaffel verloren oder so unmöglich geworfen, dass er keinesfalls ein Tor erzielen konnte. Am Ende hatte zwar Gryffindors Sucher den Schnatz gefangen und sie hätten so oder so verloren, aber Al fühlte sich dennoch wie ein großer Versager, weil er die Chancen seines Teams so verspielt hatte.

Und er konnte noch nicht mal richtig sauer auf James sein, der zwar ein tolles Spiel hingelegt, ihn aber auch sofort nach dem Abpfiff tröstend umarmt hatte. „Du hast trotzdem super gespielt, Al", hatte er überzeugt gesagt. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass ihr verloren habt. Nächstes Mal wird's besser laufen."

Es war so blöd, dass James in diesen Momenten so ein lieber großer Bruder war, dass er sich nicht über ihn lustig machte und ihm Gryffindors Sieg unter die Nase rieb, so wie vor zwei Jahren. Da bekam Al auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er das Versagen von Gryffindor letztes Jahr so ausgeschlachtet hatte.

Alles in allem war es einfach ein Scheißtag und Scorpius konnte da machen, was er wollte, es half alles nichts, dass er sich besser fühlte. Und die Laune im Gemeinschaftsraum war auch auf dem Tiefpunkt. Selbst der Blutige Baron schaute noch fieser drein als sonst und Al hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich wäre.

Aber die Hauselfen waren sehr nett gewesen und hatten den Slytherins einiges sehr gutes Essen zum Trost gebracht, das einige deprimiert in sich hineinstopften.

„Kann ich irgendwas sagen, um dich aufzuheitern?", fragte Scorpius traurig und hielt Al einen Teller mit gebratenen Würstchen unter die Nase, den eine Elfe ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Al lachte gequält. „Danke, aber ich hab keinen Hunger", murmelte er. Er hatte zu überhaupt nichts Lust. Vielleicht sollte er einfach schlafen gehen, auch wenn es erst halb sieben war. Besser, als hier herumzusitzen, wo es sich anfühlte, als wäre er auch einer Beerdigung.

„Sollen wir vielleicht in den Raum der Wünsche? Wir können mit der vierten Staffel von How I Met Your Mother anfangen. Du willst doch auch wissen, ob was aus Barney und Robin wird, oder?"

Al seufzte. Ja, das wollte er schon wissen, aber der Muggelclub sah die Serie immer zusammen, alleine machte es keinen solchen Spaß. Und heute würde er die Witze sowieso nicht wertschätzen, also hatte das überhaupt keinen Sinn.

„Oder wie wäre es mit dem Film Cool Runnings. Da geht's um die Jamaikanische Bobmannschaft, die sich gegen alle Vorurteile wehrt. Der soll sehr lustig sein. Und zeigen, dass es um mehr geht, als nur ums Gewinnen."

Al verdrehte die Augen. „Das wird mir heute auch nicht weiterhelfen", erwiderte er abweisend. Das klang zwar schön und gut, aber er war einfach nicht in Stimmung für diese Sachen. „Scorp, du meinst es gut, aber ich muss heute einfach deprimiert sein, okay? Da kannst du mir nicht helfen."

Scorpius sah ihn schrecklich unglücklich an und Al bekam ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, dass er so unfreundlich und pampig war, aber Scorpius konnte machen, was er wollte, ihn würde nichts aufmuntern. „Du bist trotzdem ein guter Freund."

„Jaah, schon." Er stopfte sich ein Würstchen in den Mund und sah jetzt genauso unglücklich aus wie Al. Dann setzte er sich gerade hin. „Ich weiß was. Willst du vielleicht den Brief von meinem Großvater sehen, den er mir heute geschickt hat? Dad ist wohl rausgerutscht, dass ich Muggelkunde belegt hab und Großvater hat fünf Seiten darüber geschrieben, wie unwürdig das Fach für einen Malfoy ist. Solange man das Zeug nicht ernst nimmt, ist es ziemlich lustig."

Al nickte zögerlich. Für eine Weile vergaß er tatsächlich, dass er ein Versager im Quidditch war und schüttelte mehr als einmal ungläubig den Kopf darüber, dass ein Mensch tatschlich solche Ansichten hatte und die dann auch noch in so übertrieben gestelzter Sprache niederschrieb.

Der Abend wurde dann überraschenderweise noch ganz nett, als plötzlich James, Rose, Lily und Hugo im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchten, um Al zu trösten. Alle hatten rotgoldene Farbklekse im Gesicht und ein glückliches Leuchten in den Augen, aber keiner war gemein zu ihm oder rieb ihm unter die Nase, dass sein Haus verloren hatte. Die anderen Slytherins schauten zwar missmutig in ihre Ecke, aber keiner traute sich, irgendetwas zu sagen. Als James damit anfing, die Lehrer nachzuahmen, was er unglaublich gut konnte, mussten die meisten sogar lachen und am Ende war eine wirklich gute Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid", sagte Al schließlich und legte einen Arm um Lily. „Ich hab das eigentlich gar nicht verdient."

„Ach Quatsch", widersprach James vehement. „Das erste Spiel zu verlieren ist scheiße, da braucht man eine Aufmunterung. Und bei uns wurde es langsam langweilig." Er schlug seinem kleinen Bruder auf die Schulter und stopfte sich das letzte Würstchen in den Mund. „Außerdem hatten wir kein Essen mehr."

Al musste grinsen. Rose lehnte sich zu ihm. „Hör nicht auf ihn. Er hat sich gedacht, dass es dir nicht so gut geht und hat sich Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Al zurück. Jetzt wusste er wieder ganz genau, warum er immer so hatte sein wollen wie sein großer Bruder. James war eben einfach cool. Wenn er nur ein kleines bisschen schlechter Quidditch spielen würde …

 **TBC...**


	24. Dezember: Nachsitzen

**A/N:** Dieses Kapitel ist nicht ganz so ernstzunehmen, aber mir hat die Idee gut gefallen. Es gibt wieder einen **Spoiler** zu How I Met Your Mother, dieses Mal zum Finale. Solltet ihr nicht wissen wollen, wie die Serie ausgeht oder euch das Finale gut gefallen haben, dann solltet ihr vielleicht den Text überspringen angefangen bei dem Satz "Zu den gewalttätigen Ausschreitungen war es Ende März gekommen" bis hin zu "Sie waren alle so in Fahrt". Danach werden noch negative Meinungen über das Finale kundgetan, aber es werden keine Details verraten.

 **Gila:** Vielen Dank für deine zahlreichen Kommentare, ich habe mich immer sehr darüber gefreut. Dass Al in einer anderen FF ein Treiber war, hab ich völlig vergessen, aber es kann auch sein, dass er später noch wechselt. Solche Fehler passieren mir leider häufiger. Mein Universum existiert ja schon ziemlich lange und Quidditchpositionen ist eins der ersten Dinge, die ich vergesse (bei Hugo vermeide ich immer eine Erwähnung, weil ich wirklich keine Ahnung mehr habe, ob ich ihm eine spezielle Position zugeordnet habe). Nur Dominique und James weiß ich sicher. Solche Sachen bitte überlesen oder ignorieren oder dir eine eigene Erklärung zurechtbasteln, weil ich das leider wirklich nicht mehr weiß (beim Kalender vom vorletzten Jahr war Scorpius auch viel ignoranter was Technik betrifft, weil mir die Idee von ihm als Fan erst dieses Jahr gekommen ist, entweder muss ich die Paragraphen irgendwann noch löschen oder einfach hoffen, dass die Leser das entweder vergessen oder mir verzeihen), das ist das Problem, wenn ich so in der Zeit herumspringe und sich die Serie schon so lange hinzieht.

* * *

 **24\. Dezember: Nachsitzen**

„Nachsitzen, Harry! Nachsitzen! Einen Monat! Hugo kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber Rosie!" Ron schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf und kippte sein Butterbier hinunter. „Das ist alles nur Malfoys Schuld! Ich wusste doch, dass man diesem Idioten nicht trauen kann! Und jetzt hat er meine Kinder korrumpiert und deine auch! Du solltest Al den Umgang verbieten!"

Harry versuchte, sein Grinsen zu verbergen, schaffte es aber nicht. „James hat schon in der ersten Klasse so viel Nachsitzen bekommen wie Al und Lily zusammen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Scorpius etwas damit zu tun hat."

„Das ist ja das geniale! Er _will_ , dass du das denkst! Er tut immer so unschuldig und wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest, Bumm!" Er schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch und erschreckte zwei junge Frauen am Nebentisch zu Tode. „Er ist ein Spion, der unsere ganze Familie ruinieren will! Ich meine, selbst Lucy hat Nachsitzen bekommen! Lucy!"

Harry hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Lucy hat fast so häufig nachsitzen müssen wie James." Percys Gene hatten bei Lucy bisher nicht sehr durchgeschlagen.

„Darum geht es doch nicht, Harry! Es geht um Malfoy und sein verschlagenes Wesen!"

„Scorpius ist ein lieber Junge, der keiner Fliege was zuleide tun kann."

„Er hat angefangen!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und?" Ron schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Hast du mal zusammengerechnet, wie viel Nachsitzen wir in der Schule hatten? Reg dich nicht so auf, Ron. Warten wir lieber auf Neville, der wird uns schon sagen, was passiert ist."

„Wir wissen doch schon längst, was passiert ist! Malfoy ein Massenduell angezettelt und zwei Duzend Schüler hineingezogen. Man kann diesem Jungen nicht trauen, das sag ich schon die ganze Zeit."

„Ron, was sagt Hermine immer? Warte, bis du alle Fakten hast, bevor du jemanden verurteilst."

„Jaah, so wie du immer", erwiderte Ron augenverdrehend. Als Auroren konnten sie nicht immer auf alle Fakten warten, aber sie durften auch nicht vorschnell urteilen. Mittlerweile hatten sie einen guten Instinkt entwickelt, aber wenn es um die Malfoys ging, dann war Ron einfach nicht objektiv. „So oft wie du Snape verdächtigt hast."

„Da hatte ich auch noch nicht alle Fakten, oder?"

„Hey, Leute!" Harry und Ron sahen auf. Neville stand an ihrem Tisch, von einem zum anderen Ohr grinsend. Erde und Asche waren auf seinem Umhang und an seinem Mund befanden sich Überreste von Lippenstift. Hannah war nirgendwo im Tropfenden Kessel zu sehen. Deshalb war Neville wohl später gekommen als verabredet. Nicht, dass ihm jemand einen Vorwurf machte, da seine Frau Hannah in London wohnte und er die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts verbrachte. „Worum geht's?"

„Worum wohl?", erwiderte Ron. „Dieses Frettchen Malfoy! Das hat er doch absichtlich gemacht! Percy ist auch schon ganz aufgebracht wegen Lucys Strafe." In Wahrheit wusste er nicht einmal, ob sein Bruder überhaupt schon darüber informiert worden war, aber seine Reaktion würde ohne Zweifel so ausfallen. Percy war Percy.

„Meine Güte, Ron, jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf", erwiderte Neville, immer noch grinsend, und ließ sich in den freien Stuhl fallen. „Wenn ich bedenke, was andere Schüler alles angestellt haben … oder ihr, wenn man's genau nimmt …"

„Was haben wir schon groß angestellt?", erwiderte Ron schnaubend und riss dem Kellner einen Butterbierkrug aus der Hand, den der gerade zum Nachbartisch tragen wollte.

Neville lachte und nahm Ron den Krug weg, den er an den Zauberer weiterreichte, für den er eigentlich bestimmt war und der schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. „Ihr habt einen Drachen durch das Schloss geschmuggelt? Euch zu einem Duell um Mitternacht verabredet? Seit mit einem Auto zur Schule geflogen und in der Peitschenden Weide gelandet? Unerlaubt in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen? Harry hat sich nach Hogsmeade geschlichen und ihr habt einem gesuchten Verbrecher zur Flucht verholfen, Harry konnte mehrfach an entscheidende Quidditchspielen nicht teilnehmen, Harry ist in Umbridges Büro eingebrochen, Hermine hat dich mit irgendwelchen Vögeln attackiert, ihr seid ständig in der Nacht durchs Schloss geschlichen …"

„Jaja, schon gut, du musst das jetzt nicht alles runterbeten", unterbrach Ron ihn augenverdrehend. „Davon stimmt sowieso nur die Hälfte, bei dem anderen Zeug hatten wir überhaupt keine Wahl."

„Und wenn du Scorpius, Al, Lucy und den anderen zuhörst, dann wirst du verstehen, dass sie auch keine Wahl hatten", konterte Neville und brach in lautes Lachen aus. Er brauchte mehrere Minuten, bis er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte und ruhig genug sprechen konnte, um zu erklären, war überhaupt vorgefallen war.

Es fing eigentlich ganz harmlos an. Seit er ein kleiner Junge war, war Scorpius Malfoy fasziniert von Filmen und Serien. Wann immer seine Mutter ihm erlaubte, einen Muggel aus seiner Klasse zu besuchen, verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit vor dem Fernseher, um sich britische und amerikanische Serien anzuschauen (amerikanische Sitcoms hatten es ihm besonders angetan, da sie nur zwanzig Minuten dauerten und er mehrere Folgen sehen konnte, ohne dass es nötig war, die Gesamthandlung wirklich in- und auswendig zu kennen). Und sein Freund Mitch hatte alle Staffeln von The Big Bang Theory und er war ein großer Fan der amerikanischen Version von The Office. Außerdem liebte er Comics und verbrachte den Rest der Zeit damit, Scorpius das Marvel-Universum zu erklären und ihm alle Filme zu zeigen (was nur ging, wenn er auch bei Mitch übernachten durfte, da es anscheinend eine Todsünde war, einen Marvel-Film zu unterbrechen). Aber je näher Hogwarts gerückt war, desto häufiger waren seine Großeltern zu Besuch gekommen und Scorpius hatte unmöglich weiter zu Mitch gehen können. Deshalb war er überglücklich, in Hogwarts endlich wieder auf seine Kosten zu kommen, denn irgendein Muggelstämmiger musste doch den neuesten Marvel-Film gesehen haben und die letzten Folgen der Big Band Theory und vielleicht hatte auch jemand seinen Laptop dabei und die DVDs oder kannte eine gute Seite im Internet, wo man sich das anschauen konnte.

Schwer enttäuscht hatte er feststellen müssen, dass es in Hogwarts kein Internet gab und kein einziges elektronisches Gerät funktionierte und so musste er sich mit Erzählungen von Muggelstämmigen zufrieden geben, die die Serien und Filme in den Ferien gesehen hatten. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er auf dem neuesten Stand war, schließlich war er ein Malfoy und der verdammte Ruf der Familie eilte ihm voraus und er hatte länger gebraucht, als ihm lieb war, andere Muggelstämmige davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich nicht lustig machte oder irgendwelche Muggel zum quälen suchte, sondern wirklich aufrichtiges Interesse hatte.

Schließlich hatte er sich mit Hilfe der Weasleys dazu entschlossen, einen Muggelclub zu gründen. Unoffiziell gab es sogar schon etwas ähnliches, auch wenn es sich nicht als Club bezeichnete. Das war einfach Muggelstämmige aus allen Häusern waren, die sich über das Geschehen in der Muggelwelt austauschten, ganz egal, ob es da um die Champions League ging, das G7-Treffen der Politiker oder das britische Königshaus. Sie bekamen Muggelzeitungen und –zeitschriften von ihren Familien zugeschickt und ließen sich von ihnen berichten, was in der Welt so vor sich ging. Scorpius war begeistert, wie immer, wenn es um Muggel ging, und durch seine Initiative fingen sie an, sich ausführlich über Filme und Serien und Bücher auszutauschen, nicht nur das Tagesgeschehen, wo er leider nicht immer so gut mitreden konnte.

Dann, Ende der zweiten Klasse, passierte etwas Wunderbares. Scorpius hatte sich den Laptop einer Erstklässlerin ausgeliehen, die nicht gewusst hatte, dass er nicht in Hogwarts funktionieren würde und ihn deshalb mitgebracht hatte, hatte sich vor dem Raum der Wünsche einen Raum gewünscht, in dem er funktionieren würde und es hatte tatschlich geklappt. Internet gab es zwar immer noch nicht, dazu war die Magie in Hogwarts einfach viel zu stark, aber der Laptop schien tatsächlich zu funktionieren, ohne dass die Batterie aufgab und sofort hatte sich der ganze Club im Raum der Wünsche versammelt und alle DVDs geschaut, die unwissende Erstklässler mitgebracht hatten. Von Titanic über Sherlock Holmes in seinen unzähligen Varianten bis hin zu Downton Abbey, wobei Scorpius den Hype darum nicht wirklich verstand. James fand alles unglaublich komisch, während Rose nicht ganz so begeistert war, da sie schon vieles kannte und nie wirklich viel fürs Fernsehen übrig gehabt hatte. Lucy wiederum verbrachte so viel Zeit in dem Raum, dass die Lehrer ihr schließlich Nachsitzen gaben, weil sie anfing, so sehr mit den Hausaufgaben hinterher zu hinken, dass es nicht mehr tragbar war.

Nach den Ferien brachten viel mehr Leute ihren Laptop mit und außerdem einen Haufen DVDs und es gab wöchentliche Filmabende. Außerdem wurde mittlerweile an jedem Tag eine andere Serie geschaut, sodass jeder auf seine Kosten kommen konnte.

Zu den gewalttätigen Ausschreitungen war es Ende März gekommen, wo sie einen Sonntag lang die letzte Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother geschaut hatten. Viele, die die Serie vorher noch nie geschaut hatten, waren überrascht und entsetzt von dem Serienfinale gewesen, in dem sich ein Paar, auf dessen Hochzeit vier Staffeln lang hingearbeitet worden war, überraschend hatte scheiden lassen, damit die Frau wieder mit ihrem Exfreund zusammenkommen konnte. Dessen Frau an einer unbekannten Krankheit fünf Minuten vor Schluss gestorben war, nachdem die ganze Serie eigentlich darauf hätte hinauslaufen sollen, wie er die Mutter seiner Kinder kennen gelernt hatte und er während der gesamten Serie immer wieder betont hatte, wie glücklich sie ihn doch machte. Keiner hatte dieses Ende erwartet.

Einige verteidigten dieses Finale, doch andere, darunter Scorpius, Rose und Lucy, waren entsetzt gewesen, wie in vierzig Minuten neun Jahre der Serie zerstört worden waren und was für ein schlechtes Bild das Finale im Allgemeinen auf die Frauen der Serie geworfen hatte. Sie hatten lautstark angefangen, sich zu streiten und nach einer halben Stunde war es so hitzig geworden, dass sie tatsächlich alle ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten, um ihre Meinungen zu vertreten.

„Robin hat Ted vielleicht mal in der zweiten Staffel geliebt, aber danach hat sie nie wieder romantisches Interesse an ihm gezeigt. Sie hat ihm ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht liebt, muss sie erst jahrelang allein versauern, dass sie verzweifelt genug ist, um es nochmal mit ihm zu versuchen? Das ist damals nicht gut gegangen und wird es wieder nicht!", schrie Lucy aufgebracht und belegte einen Ravenclaw mit einem Lähmfluch, um ihr Argument zu verdeutlichen.

„Barney ist in der letzten Zeit wirklich erwachsen geworden und Robin ist seine Traumfrau, da soll er wirklich allein glücklich werden, mit einem Kind von einer Frau, die nicht mal einen Namen bekommen hat?", beschwerte sich Scorpius und duckte sich unter einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch weg.

„Nicht zu vergessen, was sie mit Robins Unfruchtbarkeit gemacht haben!", beschwerte sich Rose und schockte eine Klassenkameradin von ihr. „Sie wollten beide nie ein Kind und jetzt hat er das wahre Glück in einem Baby gefunden? Also bitte! Ganz zu schweigen davon, was das für eine Ohrfeige für alle Frauen sein muss, die kein Kind bekommen können oder wollen! Was ist das denn für eine miserable Botschaft?"

„Und was ist mit der Mutter? Sie war so toll und hat so super zu Ted gepasst und dann stirbt sie einfach und die Kinder stört es nicht mal, dass ihr Vater ihnen eigentlich gar nichts von ihr erzählt hat, sondern acht Jahre von seiner Besessenheit über Robin zu faseln? So ein Schwachsinn!", ereiferte sich Al und entwaffnete seinen Gegner.

Lichtblitze schossen durch den Raum und prallten an den Wänden ab. Glücklicherweise hatten sie alle Laptops, den Projektor, den sie nach Weihnachten neu angeschafft hatten und die umfangreiche DVD-Sammlung im Regal in der Ecke mit umfangreichen Schutzzaubern belegt, sodass nichts zu Schaden kam.

Sie waren alle so in Fahrt, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie Neville, angelockt von dem Geschrei, den Raum betrat und schließlich mit einem unglaublich starken Entwaffnungszauber alle Zauberstäbe zu sich rief. Wie vom Donner gerührt starrten sie ihren Kräuterkundelehrer an, der genug von Muggeln und ihren Fernsehserien verstand und ausreichend von ihrem Streit mitbekommen hatte, um zu wissen, worum es ging. Er schaffte es gerade so, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, während er allen Beteiligten einen Monat lang Nachsitzen erteilte und ihnen verbot, den Raum der Wünsche während dieser Zeit zu diesem Zweck zu benutzen. Außerdem würde er alle Eltern benachrichtigen, was Scorpius' Meinung nach eine unnötige Grausamkeit war.

Letzten Endes war der eine Monat aber eine nötige Pause, damit sich die Gemüter beruhigten. Alle kamen überein, nie wieder zusammen How I Met Your Mother zu schauen und ihre Zauberstäbe an der Tür abzulegen in einem großen Regal, wo jeder ein Fach mit seinem Namen bekam, damit es keine Verwechslungen mehr gab. Schließlich sollte dieser Club seine Mitglieder zusammenbringen und sie alle sollten Freude an den Serien und Filmen haben und sich nicht wegen so etwas in die Haare kriegen.

„Das kann doch nur ein Scherz sein, Neville", erwiderte Ron, nachdem Neville ihnen den Grund für das Massenduell genannt hatte. „Die sollen sich wegen irgendeiner Muggelserie in die Haare gekriegt haben? Unsere Kinder? Und Malfoy auch? Der hat doch keine Ahnung von Muggeln!"

Harry seufzte. „Ron, ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich, abgesehen von deinem Dad, noch nie einen so großen Muggelliebhaber wie Scorpius kennen gelernt habe. Er weiß, zumindest was elektronische Geräte angeht, mehr als ich, und ich hab zehn Jahre mit einem riesigen Technikfreak zusammengelebt. Du tust ihm Unrecht."

„Das ist doch alles nur Show, Harry! Er tut nur so unschuldig, um sich in deine Familie einzuschleichen, Informationen zu sammeln, um euch irgendwann mal kleinzukriegen! Hast du schon vergessen, was die Malfoys alles gemacht haben?!" Er würde es nie vergessen. Und auch wenn die Malfoys nicht die mutigsten Zauberer waren, so waren sie doch schlau und gerissen und Scorpius' Freundschaft mit Al musste ihnen geradezu in den Schoß fallen. Wer weiß, was sie sich für kranke Pläne ausgedacht hatten.

„Natürlich nicht! Aber Scorpius ist nicht Lucius und Scorpius ist auch nicht Draco Malfoy und ich kann dir versprechen, dass, egal welche Pläne sie auch verfolgt haben könnten, sich keiner von ihnen so gut über Muggel informiert hätte wie Scorpius. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass Stecker ohne elektrische Geräte nutzlos sind, dann würde er wahrscheinlich eine ebenso große Sammlung haben wie dein Dad."

„Aber Harry, das kann doch nur ein Trick sein! Du kannst mir nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass tatsächlich irgendwelche Leute wegen einer blöden Serie gewalttätig werden!", widersprach Ron. Sie hatten wenigstens gegen Todesser gekämpft oder Umbridge oder das Inquisitionskommando, gegen etwas Vernünftiges und nicht solchen Schwachsinn.

„Wusstest du, dass der Muggeldichter Goethe mal was geschrieben hat, was unzählige junge Männer dazu getrieben hat, sich umzubringen?", erwiderte Harry und erinnerte sich dunkel an eine Literaturstunde, die er mit zehn Jahren gehabt hatte. Er hatte das damals sehr makaber gefunden, dass ihre Lehrerin zehnjährigen Kindern so etwas erzählte.

„Aber das ist doch bestimmt schon zweihundert Jahre her", tat Ron das Argument ab. „Meine Tochter kann doch nicht so unvernünftig sein! Hermine und ich waren nie so."

Sowohl Neville als auch Harry mussten lachen. „Ihr seid ins Ministerium und Gringotts eingebrochen, wir haben eine illegale Verteidigungsgruppe gegründet …", begann Neville aufzuzählen und trank einen Schluck Butterbier.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht fair, das waren alles mehr oder weniger Verzweiflungstaten, um Voldemort aufzuhalten und Unschuldige zu beschützen, das kannst du nun wirklich nicht vergleichen. Wir hätten uns auch was schöneres vorstellen können als in Gringotts einzubrechen. Ich schwöre, die Kobolde schauen mich immer noch schief an, wenn ich in unser Verließ will."

„Okay, wie wäre dann deine Beziehung mit Lavender, obwohl du und Hermine eigentlich kurz davor gewesen wart, euch zu verabreden? Nennst du das vernünftig?", schlug Harry jetzt vor, als er sah, dass Neville nichts einfiel.

Ron verschränkte missmutig die Arme vor der Brust und zog es vor, zu schweigen. „Ich weiß, du bist kein Fan von den Malfoys, aber ich unterrichte Scorpius jetzt schon seit über zwei Jahren und er ist ganz anders als sein Vater damals war. Er ist freundlich und hilfsbereit und versteht sich blendend mit allen Muggelstämmigen. Von Professor Brown habe ich gehört, dass er mit Abstand ihr bester Schüler in Muggelkunde ist. Und was diese Serie angeht, Hannah hat sich die immer mit einer Muggelfreundin angeschaut und sie hat sich einen Monat über das verkorkste Finale aufgeregt. Es ist vielleicht ein bisschen extrem, aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass die Schüler vorher wussten, wie sie ausgehen würde und dann kann ich das schon verstehen. Ich glaube, Scorpius' Mutter hat ihm sogar einen Heuler geschickt-"

„AHA!", rief Ron triumphierend, aber Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat ihm gesagt, dass er völlig Recht damit hatte, sich negativ über das Finale zu äußern, da dieser Schluss für den Feminismus wirklich nicht vertretbar war und eigentlich niemand sich so auf Teds Seite schlagen sollte. Nur die Zauberei hat sie nicht gut geheißen."

Ron schüttelte mit offenem Mund den Kopf. „Das ist das verrückteste, was ich je gehört habe, einschließlich Lunas Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchgackler", sagte er schließlich und bat den Kellner um einen Feuerwhiskey.

Später am Abend legte er sich neben Hermine ins Bett, die mit einer Lesebrille auf der Nase irgendwelche Pergamente studierte. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns diese Serie mal anschauen, wegen der Rosie Nachsitzen bekommen hat", schlug er zögerlich vor. Sie hatten seit einiger Zeit einen Fernseher, auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehr häufig benutzen. Sobald allerdings der Quidditchkanal nächstes Jahr auf Sendung gehen würde, der die Spiele der Liga übertrug, würde sich das ändern.

Hermine nickte geistesabwesend. „In Ordnung", murmelte sie und machte sich eine Notiz am Rand. „Ich glaube, Audrey hat die DVDs. Außer wenn Lucy sie mit nach Hogwarts genommen hat. Vielleicht haben meine Eltern sie."

Und so sahen sich Ron und Hermine schließlich die Serie an und Ron musste zähneknirschend anerkennen, dass Rose, Scorpius und die anderen tatsächlich Recht gehabt hatten, das Finale war wirklich gequirlte Scheiße.

 **Frohe Weihnachten!**


End file.
